Infinity
by Rosewood1221
Summary: Rated M for some language. Infinity is a woman that has many secrets. She also seems to be connected to the Infinity stones. Thanos wants what she has, and he's willing to kill for it. Infinity can help the avengers, if she gets her memories and power in check without letting her mouth get in the way. There is something about her that Tony just seems drawn to.
1. chapter 1

**I do not own avengers, just my own characters and part of the plot.**

3rd Person POV

A figure kneels on the roof of a warehouse, looking into the neighboring building. The figure is dressed in black with hints of silver lining its hood. The sound of a female voice screaming from the inside of a warehouse."Please! Let us go!" The figures head shoots up, hearing this sound. A crashing sound comes from inside, causing many screams. The figure pulls a bow from her back and notches an arrow. The figure lets the arrow fly, letting it pierce the brick wall of the warehouse, taking a wire behind it. Taking a running start, the figure silently slides down the wire, landing on the warehouse roof. The black figure slides down, sneaking into a half open window. Inside is a like a zoo. There are cages lining the side, many stacked two to three high, all full with women. A guard is spotted walking up and down the cages, hitting them to shut the girls up. At the muffled screams, the figure raises its bow, aiming at his neck. Before the figure can let the arrow loose, a black arrow hits the guard. Following the arrow back, the figure spots a male shape hiding in the rafters, not even ten feet away. Hawkeye.

Clint's POV

I am currently sitting in the rafters of a warehouse waiting for my time to strike. Human traffickers, disgusting. Im about to let an arrow loose when I spot a figure crawling into the window, silently moving along the rafters. Not a sound was made. I aim my arrow at this new figure till I see it move. The figure pulls a bow out from a hidden spot on its back. I take a closer look at the figure. The figure, which looks female, is wearing a black and silver catsuit looking material. The figure notches an arrow and is about to let it fly when I change my mind, sending my already arrow into the guards neck. The figure moves to aim her bow at me, ready to release the arrow. The figure pauses, before putting the arrow back in her quiver. She suddenly takes a jump off the rafters, landing on the warehouse floor, searching the guards pockets. I jump down about five feet from where she finally stands, showing a set of what looks like keys. With a quick pace, she walks to the nearest cages and starts unlocking them.

"Who are you?" I ask, stepping closer to the woman. She shakes her head back and forth. No? The woman steps away from the cages, pulling her bow back out. I pull mine out as well, getting another arrow ready. "What do I call you?" I ask, walking toward her, trying to see her face under her hood. I see her hand twitch and suddenly shes aiming her bow at me. I never even saw her ready an arrow. Im about to let my own arrow fly when she lets her go, the arrow missing my ear by centimeters. I hear a thud and a body hit the ground. I quickly turn to see a body laying on the ground, with a silver arrow piercing his eye. Man, I really need to turn up my damn hearing aids. I turn back to thank the woman, but shes gone. The free women that she released are running for the door. That seemed to easy. Only two men, where are the others? I start to follow the escaping women when I spot the silver arrow, still in the guards body. The only other proof that she was here other then my own memory. I grab it, placing it carefully in my quiver. I press my com, totally forgetting that Natasha was waiting for me. "Hey, Natasha?" I say, finally outside, heading for the quinjet. "Yeah?" She replies, sounding slightly out of breath. "Has anyone come out of the building other then me and those women?" I ask, starting the jet.

"Well," Natasha says, sounding slightly in pain and really out of breath. "If you are talking about this woman that is dressed like a ninja wielding a bow with silver arrows, then yes. Yes someone left the building." I hear a grunt and some swearing. "Natasha, where are you?" I ask, pulling the jet off the ground. "Roof," is all I hear before I hear static over the line. Pulling the jet up, I can finally see what was happening. What I see worries me. I see the woman from earlier, clearly a woman now that she's out in the light. It's not her appearance that worries me, it's the fact that Natasha is on the ground. Out cold. How did this woman, who could not be older then forty, guessing by how smoothly she moves, knock the Black Widow out. Seeing my jet, the woman takes a step back. In fear? I will never know. At this moment, she takes off running, jumping over the spaces in-between buildings, till she finally disappears.

Infinity's POV

That was to close, way to close. I am standing inside of the kitchen of my beach house. I pull my hood down, showing my bright blue hair.( The color of the Tesseract) I head to my fridge, pulling out an apple. I take a bite, pulling my quiver and bow off of my back. I place them both inside a case that is in my living room, overlooking the beach. With a sigh, I finish my apple, throwing away the core when I'm done. I peel off my black suit, throwing it into the washer. I head to the bathroom, which is a bale blue and black design. I start the bath, making it as hot as it goes. I face the mirror, frowning at the few bruises that have started to form. I poke one, not feeling the pain that most people do. When I was a child, I was tested on by a man I thought I should have been able to trust. My father was a horrible man. An object called the Tesseract, was used to give me abilities. As I got my powers, I also hid them. Keeping them from my father. At the age of ten, he was done testing on me, so, to further his other experiments, he sold me. My own father sold me to human traffickers. I was sent to Russia, where I spent the next six years being a sex slave. Day by day, we were used. I even had children, all killed in front of me. "Just another mouth to feed," is what my masters would say. Then one day, I snapped. They came to give me my daily meal, when all I could see was white. I know, usually people see red, but my rage was like a flame, so hot it burned white. With a speed that I didn't even know that I had, I reached forward, grabbing the man. I slammed his head on the bars of my cage, knocking him out. I grabbed the keys from his belt, letting myself out. I grabbed his gun, aiming at his face, not even flinching when I pulled the trigger. I let the other women out, giving them keys, letting them find their way out. I walked deeper into building where we were held. I killed every single man or woman who was working for them. I left one alive, bringing him with me. I brought him to a major bridge that was close by. When I had the worlds eyes on me, I shot him, letting him fall from the bridge. I close my eyes, blocking the memories from my mind. I hop into my bath, letting the water rush over me.

Clint's POV

I am sitting inside of the infirmary, waiting for Natasha to wake up. How did this woman knock out a world class assassin? I hear the door open, standing as Director Fury walk in. Fury takes one look at Natasha, then turns to me with a irritated look on his face. "Who did this?" I ask as Fury pulls out a folder. "No one knows. This woman has appeared and disappeared all over the world. She showed up six years ago in Russia, shooting a human trafficker in the head, then disappearing. She was never a threat to us personally. She seemed to be only taking out thugs, human traffickers, anyone who played on the wrong side of the playground." Fury hands me the file. I open it to show a woman who looks about 16, maybe 17. She has bright blue eyes and a beautiful face, gorgeous even. The one feature that stands out the most tho, is her bright blue hair. "The hair, it looks like that cube that we pulled out of the ocean. But that's still in lock up right?" I ask, handing the file back to Fury. "Yes, the cube is actually your next assignment. You leave in two hours. Get ready, I have a bad feeling about whats about to happen." I nod my head, saluting him, leaving the office.

Infinity's POV

I scrub my hair with a towel, drying it slowly. I hear a ping, bringing my computers to my attention. I walk over, seeing a spike in energy from the middle of nowhere. All that is out there is dessert. What the hell? I pull my phone out of my black jeans pocket, bringing up my contacts. "Marvin, do you see what im looking at?" I ask the man on the other side of the phone. I hear a grunt and a few clicks coming from a keyboard. "What the hell?" I hear Marvin say, sounding confused. I pull up a map myself of that area using my own satellite. I know, I know. My own satellite? Lets say I got friends in very high places. I put my phone on speaker and place it on my computer table, sliding into my chair. I click through the images, seeing nothing. "Marvin, do these seem to clear to you?" I ask him, bringing up a program on my other computer. "I am going to place a scan over the area. Do you copy?" I ask him, starting the scanning process. "I copy smurf." Marvin replies, causing me to grin. "Shut up twinkle toes." I reply, looking at the results of the scan. He dances for his other job. "Oh my french fries, do you see this?" I ask Marvin, sending him the results. "Did you just swear to french fries?" he asks me, sending me a picture of a smurf eating a french fry. "I don't even want to know where you found that picture. Or how fast you got it. That and I have been having cravings, sue me ." I tell him, getting up from my desk. I place my hair into a dancers bun, leaving it to finish drying. I walk towards my closet, flicking the light on. "I would sue you, but you have to much money, I would have no clue what to do with it." Marvin replies with a hint of truth. I snicker, pulling a new, clean black and silver suit out of my closet. "I only own and run a multi-trillion dollar company that almost everyone uses and doesn't even know it." I tell him, pulling my suit on. This time, Marvin snorts, causing me to roll my eyes. I grab my bow and refill my quiver with more arrows. These arrows were made from silver and vibranium. Very expensive arrows, let me tell you. Very limited edition arrows. I slide both onto my back and grab my phone, taking one last look at my huge house. "I'm going now, be nice and feed my dog if she doesn't kill you when you first enter, love you Marvin." Then I hang up, placing my phone in a neat side arm compartment. I close my eyes, feeling the powers of the Tesseract fill my body like a ocean wave. I image landing next to the power source, not even realizing what im about to get into.

Clint's POV

Vibranium. Silver. Who the hell is this woman? Where did she go? I look down at the lab below me, seeing lab rats running around the maze of screens. I look over to look at the blue cube. Tesseract, that is what Fury called it. I have a bad feeling, like something is wrong. I turn away from it, just in time to spot Fury walk into the lab. I slide down a rope before Fury even calls me, knowing already what he wants to ask. Im about to tell him that what ever was happening was from the other side when a blue beam shoots out of the cube. When the flash disappears, I notice a male figure kneeling on the ground. He stands, taking a look around the room. Fury stands, looking the man in the eye. "sir, put down the-," a voice interrupts him. "Hey, Green bean!" I hear a female voice call, appearing out of thin air. I instantly recognize that this woman is wearing the same outfit of the woman from the warehouse. "Fury do you-," " Yes Barton, I see her too." This time, she is with out the hood. Showing bright blue hair that seems to give off its own glow. Blue as the Tesseract. Who the freak is this woman. The woman in question pulls out an arrow, notching it into her bow, giving the green man a glare. "That," the woman says pointing at the tesseract, "is mine." The man shoots something out of his spear, making the woman suddenly disappear. I take a look around, trying to spot her. Where did she go? The top scientist chooses this moment to stand, looking at the man. "Loki? Brother of Thor?" Selvig asks, standing up. Loki look aggravated at this. Loki shoots a few times all over the lab, causing Fury and me to go flying in different directions. I stand, reaching for my side gun when Loki walks over to me , pressing his spear to my chest, but i dont hear a word he just said.

Suddenly, the blue haired woman appears, looking pissed. This time she has her bow ready to shoot. "You know," she says, walking over to the Tesseract, keeping her bow trained on Loki. "It's not nice to shoot people. It's actually frowned upon I believe." She remarks, standing by the Tesseract this time. I watch Fury's eyes widen as she strokes the cube with a bare hand, showing a grim look on her face. "We have no quarrel with your people," Fury says, standing up, heading toward the woman. "An ant has to quarrel with a boot." Loki states with a bored expression. The woman rolls her eyes, looking bored as well. "You plan on stepping on us?" Fury shots back, passing the woman a box to place the Tesseract in behind his back. " I come with glade tidings, of a world made free." Loki says walking toward Fury. "You know," the blue haired woman says, looking Loki in the eyes. "You say peace, but I think you mean the other thing." By now, I am tired of this quick banter. "Loki." I say, getting his attention.

Infinity's POV

I place the Tesseract into the box that the man handed me. I close the lid, placing the handle into Fury's hands. That's his name right? I start to walk away when Loki suddenly shoots his spear at me, hitting me in the stomach before I could teleport. I stumble back a step, then straiten, looking down. My suit was shot, leaving it with a hole, but my skin is just as pale as before. All that the blast left was a slight blue tent to my skin that is disappearing. I blink my eyes, putting that to the side, I'll think about it later. I look up as Loki starts to walk toward me, I try to scramble away, but I'm stopped by a table. Loki reaches me, looking me in my eyes, then looks at my hair. With his free hand, he grabs my hair, pulling it from its bun. My hair falls into waves of blue, which seemed to be glowing at the moment. It only does that when I am not in control of my emotions. I close my eyes, and think of building a wall. A wall that keeps my emotions at bay. I reopen my eyes, seeing that Loki's eyes seem to brighten when they meet mine. "What are you?" he whippers to me. With my emotions closed off, I dont feel anything. I look away from Loki, then look him back in the eyes. I lean toward him, "I'm a woman that is severely pissed off. You messed up my suit." I tell him, pushing him away from me. His eyes move from curiosity to that of anger. "Do not touch me mortal." Loki tells me, causing me to roll my eyes for the twentieth time today. "Then dont take my stuff." I reply to him, nodding my head to where I see the box containing the tesseract. At my mention of the box, Loki looks the archer man and gives a nod. At this, Clint nods, then Loki starts shooting again. I see Fury go flying, taking the box with him. Clint grabs it from Fury, then keeps walking, leading Loki out of the base. I slowly walk over, keeping my eyes on Fury. Fury pulls a bullet out of his jacket, showing a bullet proof vest. I tilt my head to the side, watching him from a distance. "Who are you?" Fury asks when he notices that I'm still here. I blink at his question. "Who am I? Really? A alien from another planet just walks out the door with a weapon of mass destruction, and you're wondering who the hell I am?" I tell him, walking away from him, heading for the wall. "Point taken." I hear him say, getting up. I look over at him. "You wont catch him. He will be off base in about two minutes." I open a portal, watching his reaction. Fury's eyes widen a little, then return to normal. "You will loose this war if you dont start to believe in the impossible." I give a wink, walking through the portal to hear him yelling on his radio and running out the base. I arrive in my house and sigh closing the portal. Great. Fury's never going to stop looking for me now. I need to make a choice. To help, and possibly die, Or watch the world burn. I snort. Not much of a choice. Im going to watch the world burn. Jk. I need to make a few calls.

 **is this good?**


	2. Blue

Infinity's POV

Meetings are boring when they are just going over how much money the company makes. I mean, yeah, it is my own company. But still. BORING. I am currently playing a zombie game, killing them as fast I can. I smile, seeing I got another head shot.

I am siting slightly slouched, ankles crossed under the dark oak oval table. I hear something about money dropping 3% and this makes my head lift. I place my phone down on the table, giving the eight men and two women at the table a look over. "Mr. Vandal. Will you please repeat that last statement?" I ask, leaning forward, placing my elbows on the table. Mr. Vandal gives me a look of surprise and slight fear. He probably thinks I am going to fire or kill him. "We have dropped 3% in sales in the clothing department." Vandal says, sliding the file over to me. "What have we done to counter act this problem?" I ask the board members, grabbing the file. I am met with silence, making me stand up, giving them a look. I walk over to the computer screen that takes up the entire of one wall. I pull up the clothing department, looking over the stats. "Who ordered that they hold section 5 from sale? What the hell do I pay you people for?!" I suddenly yell at them, causing them to look down and or flinch. "That would be Mary Berk. She's the new manager for the clothing department." I look over to see that the speaker was Mike Bishop. Bishop was a prick, but he was a prick that got things done. "Have Berk sent to my office, ready to hand me her resignation as well as her contract." I tell the board, clicking a few buttons on the screen, sending out the withheld section."Of course ma'am." Bishop says, nodding his head. They start talking about the other departments and how they have gone up in sales, while I am reviewing the other files, checking the stats myself. A hour goes by and I have developed a slight headache. I stand, closing the files that I still need to finish reading. "That is all for today. You are all giving me a headache. Tell Berk that I will take her when I call for her. Before then, don't let her touch anything..." I pause and look at them looking at me in shock. "Go away." I tell them, grabbing my phone and other files, heading for my office.

I walk into my office to see a black folder on my desk that was not there when I went to the meeting a few hours ago. I also spot a woman sitting in my office who should not be in my office as well. She's a woman who looks about 5'6" and has never seen a donut. "Who are you?" I ask, closing the glass doors behind me. I see her jump and it makes a smirk cross my face for a moment.

"Mary Berk." She tells me, standing up and goes to hand me the papers in her hand. I give her a frown and turn away from her, "I don't like being handed things." I tell her, going over to my liquor cabinet, dropping the unread files on the small table next to it, pulling out a whole bottle of whiskey. Leaving the small glasses, I reach and grab a big one. "Sorry ma-am I-." "Don't say sorry, it's a sign of weakness." I interrupt her, giving her a 'duh' look. I look down at the glass in my hands. I don't drink to get drunk. I can't get drunk, so there is no point in even trying, but...I like the taste. "Let's get strait to the point, Mary. You made a stupid ass decision that cost my company money. I don't like when my company looses money. Meaning, I don't like you. Now, you have signed a contract and resignation papers, yes?" I ask her, looking over my shoulder to see her shocked face. I pour a glass, then walk over to my desk, setting it down. "Mary," I say, walking over to the door, "leave the papers on my desk and get out." I finally reach the door, yanking it open, "And close your mouth, no need to catch flys."

White that, she puts the papers down, and leaves the office. I close the glass door, and push a side panel next to the door to make the class become black. I grab my glass as I walk behind the dark mahogany wood desk, taking a sip from my glass. "Lord what did I do to deserve this life?" I ask, taking a seat in my bright blue office chair. I flip open the file, spotting the shield logo on the front, making me smile. Sneaky Fury, you're getting better. Not as good as me, but better. My smile becomes a smirk, and I look over the many files. I settle in to look over the profiles. This is going to take a while.

Time skip

A soldier that was frozen for years.

A pair of trained assassins. (One who we might never get back)

A scientist turned green.

A scientist that no one understands. (Slight ego problems)

A god who wants the world.(the green bean who took my stuff)

And well, Director Fury. The man of secrets so deep I could probably drown. The man who wants to know everything, but not share everything.

And last, but not least, me. The mystery woman no one really knows anything about.

6 glasses later, I finally flip to my own file. A smile crosses my face when I see that almost the whole profile is empty.

NAME: unknown

"Good luck finding out my birth name." I say, giving a frown. No, Infinity is not my real name. I go head and write Infinity in, dont kick a puppy when it's down.

AGE: unknown

"You never ask a woman that question." I say, shaking my head. Taking a sip from my glass, I keep looking.

HAIR COLOR: blue

"Well duh." I reply, rolling my eyes. Grabbing a lock of hair, bringing it to my face. I see the blue strands give off a slight glow before going to normal.

EYE COLOR: blue

"Are you sure? I cant see them. I thought they were green?" I say, laughing to myself, trying to cross my eyes. I'm an idiot.

HEIGHT: over 5 ft

"5ft 8in to be exact." I say, writing that in as well.

WEIGHT: unknown

"You will never find out. I eat way to much to be healthy." I whisper, looking over at my purse that has a cupcake in it. I look at my phone, showing its still only 9:30 am.

FIRST SEEN: killing slave trader on bridge. ETC.

"I remember that day. That was the day Starbucks had a sale. God I need Starbucks right now." I say, looking over to the clock. It's not to late to get hot chocolate. Right? Maybe a donut with it? What? I need over 10,000 calories a day, I burn a lot during teleportation and fighting. I still feel fat tho. I mean, I wear a size nine in pants. But my butt... And I'm off topic. Damn sparky, get back on track.

The file keeps going. reporting where I have been, and what I have done. Red rooms, Budapest, Italy, Russia, Ireland, Germany, USA. I have been to others, but they must have not seen me. I look at the last page, showing a note from Fury himself.

YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE LOCATED.

WE LEAVE AT 2:30 SHARP.

DON'T PACK LIGHTLY.

"Aw, Fury, you do care." I say, pretending to wipe a tear away, grabbing my purse and all the files, and teleporting home to pack. Don't pack lightly. I need my weapons. How many weapons? I glance over at the shield file again. All of them. All of them sounds good.

After I pack all my weapons, which filled five duffel bags by themselves, I head for my closet. I open the double french doors, walking to the back wall that is painted black with a single infinity symbol on it. I place my hand on it, watching as the symbol starts to glow. A web of blue lines that look like a spider web shoot from the design, hitting the floor. Suddenly, two cases start to rise from the ground, showing all my suits in one case. I quickly pack those, as well as some other clothes I might need. I place this suitcase by the weapons, then head back to the closet.

I look into the 2nd class case that shows vials of a bright blue liquid. The vials range from red with a hint of blue, to the newest vials which is a swirling mass of glittering blue. I grab all the glass vials placing them into a hard, protective case. I try not to think about these vials. These vials contain the most deadly poison known only by me. My blood. My blood kills. I close my eyes, keeping the tears back. "Micheal's death was not your fault." I whisper to my self, opening my eyes, locking my emotions back down. Micheal was my best friend, my brother that I always wanted. I place the cases by each other, locking down my house. I stop when I see myself in the hallway mirror. My blue hair is in soft curls flowing down my back, ending at my waist. A knee length white dress with blue and black butterflies cover the front. I have this all paired with a silver necklace and earnings, topped off with plain black heels. I nod, giving myself a silent pep talk.

I glide over to the file and bags, opening a portal to where I know Fury wants me. I slide my bags through the portal, grabbing the files in my hand before stepping through, saying goodbye to my home.

I end up in a shield bedroom by the looks of it. I start to take a step when I suddenly stumble, lightly hitting the wall. Oh my god, we're moving! By the feel of it, moving up. Is this an airship? I straighten myself, smoothing down my hair and dress. I put my stuff away, leaving my blood in its case. I envision Fury, then open a portal to appear next to him. I step through, not stumbling this time.

"What the hell!" I hear someone yell, before a crash of breaking class is heard. A small smirk appears on my face, seeing a computer monitor agent cleaning up a dropped water glass. I look over to see Fury looking at me with wide eyes, well...eye, taking in my attire. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I say, handing him the file I have in my hands. Fury raises his eyebrow at the file. I shake my head sighing. Grabbing Fury's hand, I place the file in it. "I added some information to the file. Give you a leg up." I say, walking to the glass table, taking a seat in the back, placing the other files in front of me and look up, just now noticing the others at the table.

I look over to see who I take as Bruce Banner. The brains of the team that can be one mean green jelly bean. I smile and nod at him. Don't poke the beast with a stick, at least, not yet.

Then I look over to see Steve Rodgers looking at my hair. I look at it, then look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Something in my hair Captain Rodgers?" I ask, giving him a smirk. "N- no I- I just never-." "It's ok Captain Rodgers, I know that you are not quite caught up on the 21st century differences." I say with a slight chuckle. After that, Fury gives some orders to the little agents below. I zone out as Fury talks to Bruce and Steve. I understand what Bruce is saying, I just don't really care. I already know where the tesseract is. But, for my plan to work, I have to wait. My phone suddenly vibrates, pulling my attention back to planet earth.

Coulson: I hear you're on board?

I raise my eyebrows, and give a small smile.

Me: How do you know?

I ask him, leaning back into the chair, crossing my ankles to the side.

Coulson: Word travels about a blue haired woman appearing out of nowhere pretty fast. You almost gave Agent Robin a heart attack.

I smile, covering my mouth, shoulders shaking, keeping the silent laugh in, earning a look from Banner.

Me: Whoops. I type, looking up at the door as it opens, showing Coulson in the doorway.

"Coulson," I cry, jumping up, and running in my heels. I grab onto grab onto him, smiling like an idiot. "Quid agis?" (How are you?) I ask in Latin, giving him cheek kisses. He returns the hug and kisses, then pulls away, giving me a fatherly smile. "Quod est bonum. Quid agis?" (I have been good. How are you?) I smile, and look over to Fury. "Ego meliorem. Fuit peius." (I have been better. Been worse.) I reply, looking back at Colson, seeing him nod. He must notice that I look slightly tired and he gives me a look. "Adhuc autem illis-." (Are you sill having those-) I give him a sharp look, then look over to Natasha. Nightmares, well yes Phil, yes I am. She was giving me a look of slight surprise. "Etiam." (Yes) Then I switch back to english.

"It is nice to see you again Phil." I say, looking him in the eyes again. I hear a throat clear and see a very furious Fury. "Agent Colson. You know who this woman is?" He asks, marching over to us. "I do, at least, I know a little more then what we have on file sir. We met in New Mexico. She saved my life, stepped right in front of a lightning bolt for me." Phil says, not even blinking up at Fury. I rub the back of my head, giving a slight frown. "I remember that bolt, made me stiff for a week." I mutter, causing Bruce to give a soft laugh. I look over to him, then spot Steve looking at me in a new light. I give him a slow wink, before looking over to Fury.

"You were in New Mexico?" He asks, giving me a hard look. I smirk and give a slight bow. "Well yes I was. I believe that Thor might actually remember me. He is the one who sent the lightning bolt at me in the first place." I add, patting Phil on the arm before sitting back down.

I take a deep breath, and shut my eyes, closing the world down around me. I sit like this for a minute before I feel the movement of air coming from where Bruce was sitting. I open my eyes to see Natasha leading him away, leaving me with Fury, Phil and Steve. I sit back up, feeling slight refreshed from my slight quick recharge. I look over to see all three men looking at me with looks of waiting. "What? Did you say something?"I say, looking between the men. Phil shakes his head then points up at his hair with a slight smirk on his face. I grab my hair and bring it to my face, seeing that it was glowing. The glow only brightens the more I think about it. whoops.

I look at Fury to see him looking at the file I handed to him. "How in the hell do you have Smith Industries documents?" Fury asks, causing my head to shoot up, looking at him. "What?" I ask, looking at him wide eyed. Fury holds up my work folder, causing me to look down, seeing that I handed him the wrong damn folder. "What do you mean?" I ask him, looking away. Play dumb, maybe it's just a nightmare. "We have been trying to find who runs the company, and workers are never allowed to take work out of the building." Well duh, the no work at home was my idea. Just, doesn't work for the owner. Owners never follow the damn rules. Look at stark for example. Ok, not the best example to back up my case, but still. "We had to mail you the files we sent you. So, how did you get these out of the building?" He says, walking over to me, putting the file down. I grab the shield file, and place it in his hand. "Have you not learned anything from being around Stark?" I ask him,looking him in the eye. "The rules don't apply to the owner of the company. Especially when the company has their name on it." I tell him, grabbing my work file, placing it with the others. I really need to stop spacing out, bad stuff like this happens. Fury blinks, and Steve and Phil look shocked. "You are telling me that you run the most wealthy company in the world, and shield never knew?" Fury asks me, now just looking mad and confused. I shake my head, turning away from him. "No. I do not run the whole company. As for the files? I am very close friends with the owner. Making me well... not the owner. No I'm not telling you the owners name. So don't ask." I start to walk around the table, getting away from him.

"What's your real name?" Fury asks, grabbing my arm before I can get away. "Hey," I say, snatching my arm back, "what are we doing? Playing 20 questions?" I ask him, getting close to his face, making him take a small step back. "I just want to know, because if we are. I would ask " Why are you are so scared?"" I whisper to him, keeping Phil and Steve from hearing. "Yes, I can see the slight spark of fear in your eyes. I once had the same look in my own eyes." I tell him, backing away from him. "Your name?" Fury growls, looking over at me.

" My name is Not Your Business, pleasure to be of service." I say, taking a bow. At that, Steve and Phil make a laughing noise. "Hey, Stark doesn't even know my name, I slipped right under his nose as well as shields. So don't feel to bad." I tell him, standing from my mock bow. Fury gives me and everyone else a furious look, then storms out the room, muttering about having another Stark around. I just smile and take a seat again, looking at my stack of files. "As if." I say flipping my hair onto my shoulder. "He wishes he had this awesome blue hair." I see Phil and Steve look at each other, then almost run out the door. On the way out, they both smack into the doorway. I turn to see the stack of files again. I sigh, dropping my head into my hands. "I am going to need a whole lot more hot chocolate and cupcakes before this is over."That, or liquor that can get me a little tipsy. Maybe just the second one.

 **please let me know what you think**


	3. Father

For the past few hours, I have been going over my work files, fixing them where it was needed. I close the last file, and place it on the stack where the other twenty-three sit. God, my clothing department is a mess. I have been sitting at the glass table that overlooks all the agents on the main floor, for two loooong hours. My mind is going a mile a minute, which I blame on the four cups of double chocolate hot chocolate. I finally look up to see Steve and Phil talking. Phil looks excited being next to his idol. Steve on the other hand, looks between amused and slightly freaked out.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." I overhear Phil tell Steve, his smile huge. "No, no. It's fine." Steve replies, making me smile. Yep, he just made Phil's little nerdy heart explode. "It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but..." He starts but is soon interrupted by an agent looking over to him.

"We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy- nine percent." The agent says, making everyone look up. I grab my files in my arms, heading for my room, but pause at the door.

"Location?" Phil asks, looking over at the agent with a blank stare.

" Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." The agent replies, looking back at the computer.

Germany? Why does that seem familiar? What's happening in Germany this week? Think Infinity! My eyes widen when I think of the only thing that comes up. The Stuttgart Museum! I was actually supposed to attend that! I pull my phone out, looking at the time. Shit, I am so late. I rush out the room, quickly followed by Steve. "Hey," I say, grabbing his arm quickly. He turns to look at me, raising an eyebrow in question. "Hold the jet for me?" I ask him, retracting my hand from his arm. "Sure, but hurry." He replies, then he's done, disappearing around the corner.

I hurry, and quickly arrive at my room. I place my files on a side table next to the bed before grabbing a black and silver bag from under my bed. Before I leave, I open the small closet, grabbing a blue dress bag.

With all my supplies, I head over to the jets, seeing Steve and Natasha standing at one already. "Thanks for holding it for me." I tell the pair, hitting the button to close the back door. "No problem. We actually just got here ourselves." Steve says, dressed in his suit. I shake my head seeing the red, white, and blue.

I see Natasha looking at my clothes from the pilot seat. "You're going to wear that to confront Loki?" She asks, looking at my knee length business dress. I feel the jet shake, making me grab a handle while we take off.

"Heavens no." I reply, stepping away from the handle, pulling the blue dress bag off the seat I had set it on. I unzip the zipper to show a red dress with a high slit and silver accents. "I will be wearing this." I tell them, pulling the accessories from my black and silver bag.

"You're going to fight in a floor length dress and heels?" Steve asks me, looking from the dress to me to, then back again to the dress. I look over to see Natasha looking the dress over, then back to me.

"How did you get that dress?" She asked me, putting the jet on auto pilot. "I bought it." I reply with a smile on my face, looking at the dress.

"I got that, but do you know how much this dress costs?" She says, reaching out a hand to touch the dress.

I smile and give a slight sigh. "Yeah. It made a REALLY big difference in my bank account." I look over at the $4,500 dollar dress. It was such a big difference, I bought 22,000 cupcakes to give to my employees. What? Too much?

"You think that this dress bill was bad? Look at these." I hand her my diamond jewelry pieces.

Her eyes widen, then look at with her mouth slightly open. "How much do you get paid?! I could never buy this on shield salary!" Natasha says, lightly touching the earrings and bracelet.

"How about, after I'm done with the party, and Loki, you can keep it?" I tell her, handing her the items and stepping toward the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Natasha asks me, becoming embarrassed about how she acted. She sets the jewelry down on top of my bag, transforming into the shield assassin once again. A sound comes from the front of the jet, calling her back to her seat.

I step out, fully dressed, and head for the seat next to my bag. I pass Steve, getting a nice view of his butt. Damn. Does he do squats?

"Yeah. Why not? I have more than I bloody need in the diamond department." I say with a tight smile on my face. I slip on my heels and diamonds, then, with a flourish, pull out a brown wig.

I turn to Steve who looks at the wig, then my hair. I smile, then head back to the bathroom to put it on. " I advise you close your mouth Captain. You might actually catch something in there." I remark, folding my hair under the wig.

"We're here, Infinity." I hear Natasha say from the pilot seat. I step out of the bathroom, and head for the back of the jet.

"Hey Captain," I say, placing an earpiece into my ear that Natasha handed me.

"Yeah," He replies, opening the back door of the jet.

"Two things. First, protect that bag with your life." I order, pointing at my black and silver duffel. "Second," I look him up and down, "You dont look too bad in your suit." With that, I step off the jet, heading for a black and blue car that just pulled up.

Marvin, my driver, steps out, letting me take the wheel. Marvin is a younger man who is about 6'4" and 250lbs of muscle. All that, and Marvin just had a kid with his wife. "Thank you, Marvin. Oh, before I leave, how are Julie and your new daughter Marissa?" I ask him, taking a seat in the car. "They are just fine, Ma'am. Thank you for asking." He says, closing the door for me.

-Arriving at the museum-

I pull the car around to the front, seeing the flashing lights of the paparazzi cameras. As I pull up to the front, they face my direction. A younger man from the valet, opens the door for me, and holds a hand out for me to take.

I take his hand, and step from the car, flashing a big smile. I toss the keys to the head of the valet staff. "Don't scratch the paint, I just bought her." I tell him, walking up the stairs.

I smile at the paparazzi, and answer some questions, then head into the party.

Let's be honest. We all hate those people who give you fake compliments. I'm currently standing by a tall glass window, close to the exit in case I need a quick get away. A woman who learned that I am here as the "Representative" for Smith Industries has not left my side once. I am about to shove my silver heel clad foot up her skinny good for nothing but eye candy ass.

"I just love your dress! That red brings out the blue in your eyes." Mrs. Johnson, the annoying good for nothing woman says.

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson. It was actually a gift from my CEO." I tell her, scanning the room for a certain green-bean.

"No way! You're that close to the actual CEO of Smith Industries? Could you please put in a good word for me and my husband?" She asks me, slightly touching my arm.

I drop my arm from her touch and give her another fake smile.

"I'll see what I can do." I reply to her not-so-subtle demand. I raise my hand, giving my hand a slight flick, catching the attention of a server.

The server comes over, dipping his head a little.

"Would you like something Ma'am?" The server asked.

"I want something that is stronger than this cheap champagne. Can you bring me a glass of Sunset Springs?" I ask him, looking back to Mrs. Johnson.

"Do you want anything?" I ask her, blinking as it takes her a little long to answer.

"I- I- no. No, I'm good" She tells me, giving me a smile.

I look back to the server, and give him a nod. As he walks back to the bar, I finally notice green bean across the room. He scans the room while I wait to see who his target is. He must have spotted his target, because he starts to walk again, heading for the middle of the room.

The server picks this moment to bring me my glass. I nod my head, not really paying attention to him, as I slip him a hundred. I bring the glass to my lips, tasting the red liquid that smoothly slides down my throat.

Suddenly, Loki grabs a man and slams him down, placing a devise on top of his eyeball.

With this movement, the party people stop and look at him. With a smile on his face, he looks at everyone, sweeping his eyes over the crowed. His eyes fly over mine, then stop, coming back to rest on mine once again. I raise my glass toward him as I follow the people as they start to run out the door, swaying my hips on the way out.

I stop by the museum doors, and take another sip of my drink as I wait for Loki to come out. I raise my hand to my ear, activating the earpiece.

"Any one up there?" I ask, walking toward one side of the stairs, and take a seat on the chilly ground.

"Oh there is hope!" "Infinity?" I hear Steve and Natasha say at the same time. Steve doubted me? Ouch, that hurts.

"Captain Rogers, there is always hope. Even in the worst times." I whisper to Steve as I watch green bean crowding civilians. A older man stands, and starts to yell at Loki. I can even see from here that Loki is starting to look a little bit pissed.

"Natasha, I am going to ask that you drop Captain Hopeless in 3-."

"What? Drop him where?" I hear Steve say into the microphone.

"2" I tell Natasha, taking a quick sip from my drink. I survey the crowd a bit more. "1."

"Drop." I say, standing from my sitting arrangement on the ground.

At my words, Steve jumps out of the jet, and lands in front of the older man. Loki's shot bounces off of Steve's shield, and hits the stairs a few steps above me. I take another sip of my drink, and enjoy the show. No point in getting my dress dirty.

I pull out my phone, and send a few quick computer commands that might just tickle a certain AI system. I place my phone back into my clutch and look up to see Loki shoot at Natasha and the jet.

"You know, shooting at people isn't nice." I yell over to Loki and Steve, taking yet, another small sip of my drink. It's now half empty.

At my words, both men look over to me. One, Steve, gives me a slight glare. Loki on the other hand, is looking at me like a golden trophy.

Taking advantage of Loki's distracted state, Steve punches him across the face.

"You could help, you know!" Steve says, receiving another blow from Loki, which sends him flying onto his back for a second.

"I am helping Captain," I yell over to him, "you're not dead yet."

I pull out my phone from my clutch seeing a red dot less then a mile away. I smile and see Steve punch Loki, just as I hear a voice. A voice that causes a grin to appear on my face.

"That, and I called him." I state, then walk over to the jet, just as it lands.

I nod to Natasha as I grab my black bag from the floor. I walk by Tony who just walked in with Steve and Loki following him.

"Hold this," I tell Tony, handing him my drink as I keep on walking into the bathroom.

I am inside the jet bathroom, changing out of my red dress into a more... leather fighting attire. My outfit consists of all black leather. Black leather pants with zippers on the thighs, a black cotton shirt with slits on the sides, a black leather jacket, and knee high black leather lace up boots. All paired with finger-less black gloves and white aviator sunglasses. I also pull of my brown wig, showing my blue hair as it falls into waves.

I walk out the bathroom, placing my dress and other accessories into my bag except my earrings and bracelet, which I fold into their protective boxes. I head over to Natasha and place the boxes down next to her controls.

"I always keep a promise." I tell her as I head back to where Tony, Steve, and evil green-bean are sitting.

I grab my drink which I notice has less in it then when I left it with him. I look at Tony with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk to my face.

"Really Tony?" I ask as I take a seat across from Loki who just stares at me with slightly widening eyes.

"What? You handed it to me. That is really good by the way." He tells me as he walks over to where I sit.

"I know it's good Stark. I paid for it." I reply to him, taking a sip of said drink.

"Really now? Now how did you manage to get someone to serve you Sunset Springs?" Tony asks me, leaning to look me in the eyes.

I reach up with my empty hand and place it in the middle of his forehead, pushing him slightly away.

"I asked nicely. You see Stark, when you are nice to people, and don't crash their parties, they give you things." I tell him, tipping back the rest of the drink. I hand Tony the now empty glass as I lick my lips.

"I'm nice," Tony tells me, looking at my lips. I am such a bad person for messing with him. Come on tho. Do you see his face? His dang body? How could you not want a piece of that? I am so going to hell. No question about that.

I hear a slight chuckle come from over where Steve is. I let a little smile slip at the eye roll that Tony gives him.

I can feel a pair of eyes on me, causing me to turn in their direction. The eyes in question turn out to be attached to a certain green-bean. I slightly tilt my head as I take him in. He has hair that is dark as night paired with eyes that look too blue. I look over to the scepter that Steve has locked inside a crate, then back to Loki again. He is also wearing what looks kind of like a black leather suit, but knowing him, its due to change soon.

"You look just like your father," He says, looking over my face, then my hair which causes him to give a slight smirk.

"My father? How do you know my father?!" I ask him, standing up, walking toward him.

I feel cold metal grab my arm before I reach Loki who has a smile on his face.

"Oh, I had the pleasure of meeting your father. Sadly, you and your siblings had run away from him before we had the pleasure to meet." Loki says, leaning slightly forward.

I blink and take a step back, tilting my head a little before giving it a shake.

"Never mind. I don't have any siblings. You have the wrong person." I tell him, shaking off Tony's hand. I walk over to my seat again, sitting with my head in my hands. I start to zone out as I hear Steve and Tony talk, thinking about what I remember about my father.

Flashback

I am hiding under a table in the kitchen, hiding from my father. I can hear him as he runs around the house, throwing things. I flinch at each sound of breaking glass, knowing that those sounds will only continue as he storms around the house. I look down at my wrists, spoting the red hand print from my father dragging me home before I took off running from him.

He was very angry at me, I had talked back at him. How was I to really know the extent that my father will go to punish me? I take a quick breath as I hear him step into the kitchen. I see his legs walk around the kitchen table, throwing things around the room, causing me to yelp. I place my hand over my mouth to block the noise, but I know he heard. A pair of hands suddenly grab me from under the table. I look at the man who holds me off the ground, and squint my eyes. Instead of my normal pale-skinned, green-eyed father, a man made of purple skin and purple-blue eyes met mine.

End of flashback

"Hey. You in there Blue?" I hear Tony's voice as I blink back to life. Tony waves his hand in front of my face, giving me a concerned face.

I push his hand away from my face, bringing my eyes back into focus.

"I'm fine, tin foil." I reply, looking back over to Loki who has a slight frown to his face.

Don't tell me he can read minds. Crap.

"I'm am slightly worried for your mental health, Infinity." Loki whispers toward me, giving me a curious look.

I see Steve and Tony give him a strange look, then look over to me.

"Slightly?" Tony asks me, then looking over to Steve.

"I'm fine, just spaced out for a minute." I tell the two of them, giving a slight glare to Loki.

"You really don't remember your family?" He asks, this time leaning forward.

"If I told you yes would you stop asking?" I tell him, standing up to get rid of the stiffness in my legs.

"Probably not, but you may try." He replies, leaning his head back with a grin growing across his face.

I look out the window to see storm clouds that were not there before. Weird. I blink my eyes and notice that they are surrounding the jet.

"Natasha." I whisper yell at her, grabbing her attention just as a flash of lightning flashes across the sky followed by thunder.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asks as she starts to flip some switches to stabilize the jet, and keep us in the sky.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" I hear Steve ask Loki, seeing that he was going pale in the face.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He says, just as a thump hits the top of the jet, shaking it violently. The back door opens and in steps a blonde haired man that looks like an over-muscled poodle. He grabs Loki by they throat and jumps out the back door from which he came.

"Now there's that guy." Tony says, grabbing his helmet.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asks, looking back at us.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asks, looking at me then Tony.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony says, stepping up to the open back ramp.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve says, grabbing Tony's arm.

"I have a plan. Attack!" With those words, Tony jumps out the jet, chasing muscle poodle.

I walk over to Steve who hands me a parachute. I place it on my back before grabbing my black bag which has weapons in it. I pull out a boa staff which shrinks down the size of my palm. I place it into a thigh holster, putting a gun next to it. I then pull out my bow and arrows, sliding them in front of my body. I look over myself before nodding.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha tells Steve, making me and him look back over to her.

"What about me?" I ask, noticing that I wasn't part of that sentence.

She gives me a look and says one word. "Rooftop."

I look down and give a slight smile. "Too late to say sorry?" I ask her, looking her in the eyes. She just winks at me and looks back at Steve as he grabs his shield.

"I don't see how I can." Steve says, looking back at me with a confused look. I mouth "I'll tell you later" as I smile.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." Natasha tells Steve as he looks her in the eyes. At this, I smile and roll my eyes. Well it looks like we found our sassy princess. Tony is the queen tho, even I can't disagree with that. Me? I'm the freaking empress.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve replies to Natasha, jumping out of the jet. I smile and look back at Natasha who raises an eyebrow at my smile.

"How much do you wanna bet they left Loki all by himself because they are acting like a couple of 5 year-olds?" I ask her, walking backward toward the open hatch.

"10 bucks says that at least one person is with him. Steve wouldn't be that careless." She tells me, nodding her head at me.

I nod my head and give her a slight wave, walking to the edge of the open door.

"Hey, Natasha?" I ask her, looking down towards the ground.

"Yeah?" She asks, pushing some buttons on the jet, making it starts to lower.

"Can you give a call to Starbucks? I really need a hot chocolate." I tell her.

With my request asked, I jump out the jet, giving a loud scream that is filled with laughter. I didn't even wait for her answer. Whoops.

I spread my hands out, touching the dark storm clouds around me, giggling in delight. I pull my shoot when the clouds start to become thin, letting me know im close to the ground. The parachute jerks me back, making me grunt.

I start to see the ground come into view, and I instantly start looking for Loki. I spot him sitting on a cliff edge, looking at the toddlers fighting. Natasha owes me 10 bucks.

I land and pull the parachute off my shoulders, almost tripping in the string.

I walk over to where Loki is sitting, walking so I'm standing next to him.

You know? He doesn't look half bad when the light hits him just right. Not as good as say Tony, but not bad. Wait. Tony? Really? That's the best I could come up with? I notice that Loki is now looking back at me with an amused look on his face.

"Shut up." I tell him, looking over to Steve, Tony, and blonde poodle.

"I didn't even say anything." He replies to me, blinking at my statement.

"Whatever. So, who is this blonde poodle who pulled you out of the jet?" I ask him, looking back at his face, seeing his eyes that look like a similar blue to the purple guys eyes in my memory.

"That is sadly my-," He didn't get to finish as a flash of light and a strong wind blew me into Loki.

I shake my head and look around, stepping out of Loki's arms. Around us was a circle of broken trees and plants. I look over to Steve, seeing him standing from a crouch. I grab Loki's arm and teleport us to the ground next to Tony who is just now standing up.

"Are you guys done acting like children?" I ask them, tapping my booted foot like a disappointed mother. No one says anything, which makes me nod my head. "Good, now. Lets go." I say, dragging Loki behind me, heading for the now landed jet.

I pass Loki over to Natasha who is holding out a 10 dollar bill in her hand. I give a small smile and grab it, then walking to my seat. I lean back into my seat and start to grab my bag when a Starbucks cup catches my eye. I look over to Natasha and smile, grabbing the cup. I nod and take a sip, sighing as I feel the hot liquid flow down my throat. I need a vacation.

If you want, leave a review, vote, go dance on a rooftop wearing Christmas lights if you want, just have a good time!


	4. Smart?

We are all currently sitting or standing around the glass table inside of the helicarrier. Well, almost all of us, a certain billionaire seems to be missing.

I am sitting in the seat that is between Steve and Bruce, eyes closed, silently banging my head on the back of my chair. I feel a hand being placed between my head and my chair, stopping my head. I open my eyes to see that Natasha has put her hand behind my head. I give her a confused look and she points at the table with a free hand, just in time for screens to appear in front of our seats.

I lean forward, allowing Natasha to have her hand back in the process. She gives me a small smile and I roll my eyes.

The screen shows Loki inside a glass cage, giving Fury a grin. Fury walks over to the control panel, with a smile on his face.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass." Fury says, pushing a button that opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki walks to the glass, looking down to see the hole in the ship.

"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" Fury asks Loki, pointing at him. "Ant." Fury says, then turns to point at the button that would drop Loki in his glass prison. "Boot." Fury finishes, giving Loki another slight smile.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki states, giving Fury another smirk.

"Built for things a lot stronger than you." Fury says, causing me to look over to Bruce, then taking note that they are looking back at Bruce, then casting a look at me.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki says, looking at the camera. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. The Lady of Space, one of six. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki asks, causing everyone to look again at the screen, then back at us.

I tilt my head to the side, running my temple. The beast has to be Bruce, but what the hell is the Lady of Space? One of six? Six what?

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury says, causing Loki to smile again, looking at Fury, then the camera.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. To actually have met the one woman who has total control over that power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.

" Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Fury says, walking off with a small smile across his face.

Loki on the other hand, looks at the camera and smiles, causing me to look away.

The screens go black, making Steve look around at everyone. I look over to see Thor with a pained expression slide across his face.

" He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asks, looking around the room.

"Yeah. Like an itch that won't go away." I mutter, looking down at my black boots.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asks Thor with a serious look on his face.

"He has an army called the Chitauri.They're not of Asgard or any worldknown. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor replies, finally joining reality.

"Wait. In return for the Tesseract? Who wants it? Why do they want it? Apparently someone didn't read their emails. The tesseract is mine." I say with a slight growl, leaning on the table.

"Yours?" Thor asks, raising an eyebrow at my words. Everyone looks over to me and I just shrug my shoulders. Even I don't know why I want the Tesseract in my hands. I just know that it belongs to me.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asks, dropping the subject.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce says, looking over to Steve.

No. Damn it. Erik, why did you get mixed up with shield? Erik used to be my professor when I went to college one yeah. Anything that applied to the science of space I understood. We soon became friends, bonding over science and muffins many mornings. I haven't seen him in a few years though. I wonder how he is. Well, how he was before Loki.

"Selvig?" Thor asks, looking slightly worried. I join him with a slight frown.

"He's an astrophysicist." I say, making Bruce look over to me with a slightly shocked face.

"He's a friend." Thor says, looking me in the eyes, making me nod in understanding.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha says, making me raise an eyebrow. She sees my quizzical expression and mimics someone with a bow.

Oh, the archer from the warehouse and the tesseract.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve says, still looking at Thor.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full ofcats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce says, causing me to give a slight unladylike snort.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor says, making my hands turn to fists.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha says, with a slightly cold voice.

"He's adopted." Thor replies quickly, making my shoulders shake from trying not to laugh.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce questions, looking over to me. I open my mouth to answer when I am rudely interrupted by tin foil.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony says, walking in with Coulson. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." He says this time to Coulson, giving him a slight back pat.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." I say, interrupting Tony, giving him a slight smirk.

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Tony says, taping Thor on the arm.

I pull out my phone, and start playing Galaga, not listening to a word that Tony says.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Lokiwants." Tony says, walking over to Fury's computers. He raises his hands and speaks to the agents on the lower floor.

"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA!Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." With the mention of Galaga, I look over to see an agent looking slightly panicked, trying to turn his screen off. I look down at my game and realize that it was my game. I was casting my game. My game was being displayed on the poor agents computer. I quickly close the game and see the agent sigh in relief that the game closed out. Whoops. I give a small snicker and look away from Natasha who is giving me a knowing look.

Covering his eye, Tony looks at Fury's computer."How does Fury do this?" He asks, trying to see the computer screens.

"He turns." Maria Hill says, giving him an annoyed look.

Tony looks around the monitors and places a small object under the computer.

"Well, that sounds exhausting." Tony says, trying to act innocent. "The restof the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density,something to kick start the cube." He says, looking over to Bruce, walking away from the computers.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria Hill asks Tony.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asks us, look at everyone.

I raise my hand and do a small swivel in my chair.

"I helped write most of the papers, Selvig mostly just put his name on them." I state, suddenly being stopped in my twirl by Bruce.

"Prove it." Tony dares, looking at me again.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asks, trying to get us back on track.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin justto break through the Coulomb barrier." I state before Bruce can, giving Tony a small smile again.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony replies to me, stepping toward my chair.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactoron the planet." Bruce says, making me nod in agreement.

"Finally, people who speaks English." Tony says, walking over to us, shakeing our hands.

"Is that what just happened?"Steve asks, making us smile, and Natasha shakeing her head.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn intoan enormous green rage monster." Tony says, making my actually smack hand to my forehead.

"Thanks." Bruce says, looking down.

Fury walks in, looking over at us."Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him. You as well, Infinity. Since apparently you know about the Tesseract."

I look down when he says this. In just a few sentences, he made everyone remember Loki's words.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awfullot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve says, making me tilt my head.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like toknow how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury says, almost growling.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor says, looking over to Fury.

"I do! I understood that reference." Steve says, super happy since he finally understood something.

Tony rolls his eyes, while I smile at Steve.

" Shall we play, doctor? Smurf?" Tony asks, holding out a hand to me and Bruce.

"Let's play some." Bruce says, as I stand, grabbing my things. I follow the two men out the door, smiling as they speak 1000 words a minute.

Please review! I love feedback! Till the next update!


	5. Labs, Satellites, and Close Calls

A/N: I AM SORRY IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN THIS STORY. IT HAS BEEN A FEW HARD WEEKS. IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS I THANK YOU. PLEASE COMMENT AND VOTE. ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME.

With Tony and Bruce, nothing was really boring. I could see the bromance forming between them as they pulled up information on the multiple glass screens.

I looked over Bruce's shoulder to see him looking over a gamma detection program, looking for the scepter.

Has I look over to Tony though, I can see him altering and solving many different equations.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Bruce says, looking over to Tony only for his eyes widen when he sees me sneak behind Tony.

With a fast hand, I touch his shoulder, making him jump and turn around, clutching his chest.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack." Tony says, swinging a hand at my arm.

"What heart tin man," I says, taping my hand on his reactor,"it's a big hole."

Tony puts his hands back over his chest as if horrified by my words.

"I do to have a heart. It has just had to be moved to another location." Tony says as he smiles at his own response.

I look down at his crotch and let a small smirk escape my lips.

"What? Mini tin man has a friend now? That has to be uncomfortable." I say, sliding between him and the glass screen looking at his work. "How in the world do you sit? The world may never know." I say, tapping my lower lip with my index finger.

I let my eyes slide over to Bruce whose shoulders are shaking in silent laughter. I give him a small wink, causing him to laugh harder.

I reach forward and erase part of the 9 to make the number a 4 and change a 5 into a 6 with a quick swipe of my hand. With my actions, Tony starts to throw a fit.

"Hey! Hands off my work!" Tony says, before stopping to look at my changes.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony says after looking over at my work, then back at me.

I walk over to my laptop that I set up in the corner and pull up my company satellite. I look over the satellite commands to see that it is not being used at the moment. I pull over an empty screen and start drawing out my calculations for how long it would take to move and reprogram the satellite to look for gamma radiation matching the Tesseract. I look over to Bruce and send him my quick calculations, waiting for his response.

As I wait for him to receive the calculations, I send a quick email to Marvin saying that I was still alive and looking for gamma radiation. That if he could use his own resources to look as well.

I look over to see Bruce finally get my work and I close out my email.

Tony walks over to Bruce to look at his screen as well when Bruce whistles at my numbers.

"I can do better then six hundred teraflops. I think I can get us around 8 petaflops." I say as I jump to sit on the metal table.

All I hear is Tony mutter as he goes over my work, looking for mistakes. I give a silent snicker knowing he won't find one.

"If anything Tony, I thought you would be more interested in how I got a satellite in under 5 minutes." I say as I lay back on the table, giving a slight shiver when my skin touches the cold metal.

"All I packed was a tooth brush." Bruce says as he nods his head at my work. "Can you start this right away? The sooner it starts the better. The math looks right and we need all the help we can get." Bruce says as Tony looks over to me, the work, then me again.

"I already started it right after I sent you the calculations." I reply to Bruce as I widen my eyes at the look Tony is giving me. With quick steps Tony is next to me, leaning down to talk in my ear.

"Amazing work in 5 minutes," He says, then lowers his voice,"and I do wonder. How did you get a satellite in such short amount of time, Smurf?"

I give a slight shiver at how low Tony's voice went, then roll off the table to look him in the eyes dead on, less then 3 inches between us. I lick my lips at our closeness and I swear I am going to start to glow.

"What if I told you Mr. Stark," I say as I lean forward, like I was going to kiss him. "That I am not who you think I am." A small smile crosses his face when he involuntarily leans forward to kiss me. I pull back and pat his cheek.

"That, and if I told you I would have to kill you." I tell him, just as my computer gives a ding, letting me know I got a notification.

I then think over my words and frown. I almost kissed the damn guy. Stupid Infinity. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. My lips were wet from when I licked them not even 3 minutes ago and I almost could have killed him.

My blood is toxic. I definitely know my saliva is toxic. I found that out with the death of a great friend.

No. Infinity, you promised yourself that you would stop thinking about it.

With a quick turn that could have almost been a dance move, I walk over to my lap top.

Forget about Tony as anything other then a guy who rivals my company and am being forced to share a lab with.

I open my email to see that Marvin has sent me a reply to my message.

-Glad you're not dead. Your dog wants to eat my furniture. I'll see what I can do.

I laugh a little, letting a giggle accidentally slip. With the giggle, Tony and Bruce look up just in time to see me slap my hand over my mouth.

"What are you laughing at, Mrs. Smurf?" Tony asks me, trying to see whats on my computer screen.

"Nothing." I say quickly, minimizing the tab. "That and I'm not married, Tony. No need for the Mrs."

With my reply, Tony smiles. "You know, you should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all RD. You'd love it, it's candy land." He says as I give a silent snort.

Bruce looked a little uncomfortable as he looked over to Tony."Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

"It's alright big guy." I tell Bruce, walking around Tony to stand next to him. I looked up into Bruce's eyes so he can see that I mean it.

"Harlem was nothing compared to what I did when when this guy spilled coffee on my 10,000 dollar outfit when I was on my way to a very important business meeting." I tell him, flicking my eyes toward Tony who raises his eyebrows and mouths,'10,000 dollars?'

Yet, another beep interrupts our locked gaze, pulling me away from Tony and Bruce. I walk over to see another email from Marvin, this one making me a little homesick. It's a picture of my dog with a chair leg that I recognize as a dining chair from Marvin's dining room. I just shake my head and promise I will pay for the damage.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony says, then suddenly he pokes Bruce with a small silver electric pen looking shape. Right at this moment, Steve walks in, right as Tony shocks Bruce. I can see him clench his fists. It was easy to see that he was pissed at Tony.

Bruce jumps at the shock and gives a small "ow!" I twitch at the shock as well, waiting to see how this plays out.

Tony looks at Banner closely, seeing if anything changes.

"Nothing?" Tony asks, still looking Bruce over.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve asks, looking over to Tony with a glacé on his chiseled face.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony asks Bruce, causing me to give a slight glare at Tony.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks Tony, seeming to get even madder.

"Funny things are." Tony tells Steve with a slight smirk on his face.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." Steve sternly tells Tony, addressing the last bit for Bruce.

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce tells Steve, looking between Tony and Steve.

"If anything. A drop of my damn blood could kill more people in 5 minutes then the big guy could." I mutter, looking through my music.

"What?" Bruce says, seeing that my lips were moving.

The three men look over to me and I can almost hear my own gulp. "Nothing." I say, avoiding their eyes.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony says, continuing to talk to Bruce.

His interruption thankfully takes their focus off of me.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve tells tony, trying to get back on track.

"You think I'm not?" Tony asks, looking over to Steve. " Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables. If anyone knows whats happening, it's smurfette over there being super quiet."

I look up to see Tony pointing at me, while looking at Steve and Bruce.

"She even has her own damn satellite for god knows what." Tony elaborates, pointing at me with more enthusiasm. I close my eye and laptop at the same time, taking a deep breath.

"I never said it was mine" I whisper to myself. I open my eyes to see Steve looking at me with a questioning look.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asks, looking over to me and Bruce.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony says before pointing to Bruce. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

With this question, Bruce seems to stutter to find words. "Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..." Bruce's words trail off as he look around.

"Doctor?" Steve asks him, taking a step toward him.

Bruce seems to take a pause before he nods to Steve. "'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Bruce says, looking Steve in the eyes this time.

"I heard it." Steve replies.

"Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell him it's all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly," Steve pauses in his words as I try not to laugh, " ...building in New York?" Steve finishes.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self- sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce says, asks Tony.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Tony says, seeming proud of himself.

That is what you think, Tony. Most of your building is made from materials from my company.

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" He then points to me. "What is she doing here? We know nothing about her other then she has blue hair, can teleport, is dangerous with weapons, has her own satellite, and is amazing at quick math. Why is she here on this energy project?" Bruce says, taking a deep breath after his little spew.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony says, causing my eyebrow to lift. That was what he was doing while I was playing my game. You sneaky bastard.

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve asks Tony with a look of shock on his face.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Tony replies, holding out a bag of blueberries that seemed to appear from nowhere. "Blueberry?" Tony asks Steve, causing him to look even more agitated.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve tells to Tony. I look over to Bruce and shake my head like a disappointed mother. This causes Bruce to let a small smile cross his face.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." Tony says, eating another blueberry.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve says, now including me in this group.

"Hold on Bugle Boy, I'm just here for the ride and take the Tesseract somewhere I can keep it safe." I tell Steve, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Following is not really my style." Tony says, giving me a wink at my name for Steve.

Steve smiles and walks in front of tony, and tells Tony with a slight growl to his voice. "And you're all about style, aren't you?" He asks, looking Tony in the eyes.

I give a slight flinch at that question. I know that it hit a nerve.

"Steve..." I whisper, wishing he would stop before someone threw a punch with the Hulk in the same room.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?" Tony asks, making me look down to my own outfit. My black leather outfit. Damn. Am I of use?

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce asks Steve, giving him a questioning look. Steve even starts to look like he might agree for a few seconds but he seems to shake off the spare thought.

"Just find the cube." Steve says while walking out of the lab.

I follow the figure of Steve till I can not see him anymore. I grab an extra piece of paper and crumple it into a ball.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Tony says, making me throw the paper ball at him. The ball hits the back of his head and he turns to glare at me but I am back on my computer checking my home security and looking into maybe buying another house that could be a hide out.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us." Bruce says, not seeing my agreeing nod of my head.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does." Tony replies, watching me as I grab my purse from the floor next to my lab table.

"And I'll read all about it." Bruce says, looking back to the screen.

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us." Tony then looks at me and gestures at me. "Her too. Heck, we don't even know all she can do yet." Tony says, looking back at Bruce.

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare." Bruce says, looking up at me.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony says, pointing at his chest. He points at the small Arc-Reactor. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege." Tony tells him, looking at his chest, then looks at a computer.

"But you can control it." Bruce counters.

"Because I learned how." Tony replies, giving Bruce a look.

"It's different." Bruce says, trying to read the screen in front of him but Tony slides the work over so they are now face-to-glass-to-face.

"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you." Tony says, looking at Bruce.

"So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life?" Bruce asks, looking over to me see me pulling a cupcake from my purse.

"That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Bruce asks Tony.

Tony waits a second to answer then looks Bruce in the face before looking over to me. "I guess we'll find out." Is all he says, getting back to work, but not before Tony tries to steal my cupcake which earns him a smack on the hand.

Bruce takes a minute to think before looking over to tony. "You might not like that." He replies, looking back to his work.

I look over to the two, then look at Bruce who seems to feel my eyes on him. "You just might." I tell him, before looking down at my own work. Heck. I knew that I enjoyed killing slavers. The worst part, I don't even feel bad for killing a human. The question is that swims around my head makes me frown even more.

Am I taking out the monsters or becoming one?


	6. Stupid

I walk along the halls, trying to find my way back to my room. I had taken my black bag that housed my poisonous blood to the lab and tested it and now I am totally lost. Tony and Bruce had left their programs running so they could go talk science over food. I on the other hand had the habit of hording food in my purse that I always have on me. Which gave me the time to take a new blood sample and test the results.

My head starts to swim as I think about my blood. As a child, all I remember is a bright blue glow and feeling like I was missing something. I only felt whole when I was close to the bright blue cube during testing. I look down at the black bag hanging from my shoulder.

The results were getting worse. My blood has an extra chemical like quality to it. This chemical, unfortunately, does not exist on earth is slowly killing me from the inside out. After being tested on as a child and the chemicals entered my blood, things began to change.

My father sold me soon after the tests when he noticed no right away changes when it came to the testing. I was only 10 years old. Little did he know that the changes would soon begin right after he left.

First, at age 11, my hair started to turn from blonde to super vibrant blue. Second, at age 13, I had my first and only period. I have never had one since. Which I personally call a small blessing and curse. A blessing because I never have to deal with it. A curse because at the time, I didn't know if that meant I could be a mother or not. I soon leaned that I could have children. At the age of 14, I became a mother. I guess being sold into slave trading and landing the role of a sex slave can have that effect. I had a baby boy, who was soon thought of as worthless to my masters at the time, and was quickly killed. At age 15, I had another child, a girl this time, who sadly shared the same fate as her brother. As I watched them kill my children, I knew that every slaver would die. No matter what they did in the slaving business. I didn't care if you were the cook or the person taking the money. You were dead to me.

After I finally escaped, I made my own business and it seemed to take off. Now, surprisingly, my company rivals Stark industries, and seems to only be getting bigger.

With the money I gained, I put some aside, and stared to learn science. Mostly, science about space and how things worked with each other. Unknown to just about everyone, I have many degrees in the science of space, none below a masters degree.

My life was going great. I was a business owner at the age of 20 and was making over 850 billion a year. That was a few years ago. Now, I would say around 14 trillion...if I had to round down.

Back to the science. At the age of 22, I had a friend named Mike. Mike and I would do everything together. We would go clubbing and I would help him pick up a man or two, out to eat, and even shopping all the time that we weren't working.

Only, happiness never lasts forever, and for us, it soon ended. We were walking home from shopping one day when we were stopped by a man with a gun. To this day, I still have yet to find the man, and lord help Jim if I ever get my hands on him.

Mike bravely handled the situation, but I had butted my stupid sass mouth in and ended up getting shot. The mugger ran,leaving the wallets, but also leaving me with the bullet.

Mike had placed his hands over the wound, trying to hold in my blood as the ambulance was on its way. Little did I know, that soon after I got out of the hospital, Mike would be slowly but surely poisoned to death from my blood. Two weeks later, I was standing at a coffin holding one bright blue and one white rose. Symbolizing my hair, but also his pureness and how he saw good in everyone.

After that, I stopped letting people touch me when I got hurt, afraid I would kill them like Mike. I soon started to test my blood regularly, testing how toxic my blood was getting. I came to the conclusion that my blood was getting worse, and also more blue. Now, my hair matched my blood.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek and can feel the slight sting as I quickly wipe it away. The tests today only showed that it was getting worse. I am starting to become poisonous to myself. Quite quickly actually. By my calculations, I have only a few weeks left. Around 14 days till this power kills me. I only just bloody found out that when I use my powers, I speed up the process. Helping protect the dang earth is actually going to kill me.

I sigh and pull myself out of my head. If you are going to die, may as well go out in a bang. Or quite a few if they can be arranged.

Is my will updated? I need to check that out. Oh no. What about Smith industries? Who am I going to leave that to? What about my house? My dog? My only true true friend?

I am pulled out of my head once again as I round a corner, running into Steve.

Let me tell you something, it is like running into a wall with a small layer of bubble wrap and velvet. Unforgiving and able to knock a few teeth loose.

"I am so sorry!" I tell him just as he grabs my arm to keep me from falling.

"It's ok ma'am. I was distracted by my thoughts." Steve replies, taking a respectful step back.

"Its ok Steve. I am totally used to blonde haired tanks running me over. Im good." I tell him, tucking my black bag behind my back.

I can tell that my movement has captured his interest and I push the bag further behind me. At this moment, I realize that I left my purse in the lab. Oh no. If Tony goes though it he will find my work stuff. Crap.

"What do you have there?" Steve asks me, trying to look behind me to see the bag.

"Nothing. Just lab equipment." I respond, walking around him while keeping my back to him the whole time.

I can tell he doesn't want to believe me but I happen to be a very good liar. Ok, I probably should not be very proud of that.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. It's not heavy and Tony and Bruce will be back soon from lunch so we can go over the tesseract scans." I say, now on the other side of the hallway.

"Ok..." I hear him say as I quickly walk away from him. rounding the corner, I happen to walk into a briefing room.

Inside the room is Thor and Phil. I look around the room till I spot a face on a computer screen. Oh my god. Is that Jane? I walk closer to Phil and I seem to have walked in on the middle of a conversation.

Jane and I used to go to the same school before I transferred to a different university. She was a woman who had many words and knew how to use them.

"We moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." Phil says, taking notice that I am now standing next to him.

"It's a wonderful observatory. Been there myself. Top notch security around the clock." I tell Thor, looking back at the picture of a woman I happen to miss.

"Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man." Thor says, smiling down at me. He really is a tall guy, like, really tall.

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." Phil says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You almost caused as much trouble as this one." Phil says, making me give him the evil eye. At the comment Thor raises his eyebrow wondering how this 5'8", curvy woman could cause as much damage if not more damage then him.

"You said you were never going to tell anyone that." I tell Phil, giving him another look before looking back to Thor as he starts to speak.

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like BILCHSTEIM." Thor says, shaking his head a little.

"Like what?" Phil says, giving me a confused look.

"BILCHSTEIM." I say, repeating Thor. "Imagine a funny looking Godzilla."I tell Phil, looking to Thor for confirmation.

"Yes, Lady Infinity. May I ask how you know of this information?" Thor asks, seeming to be as confused as Phil who just waits for me to explain.

"What? I tend to pick up books unlike many people here." I say, looking at both of them.

"BILCHSTEIM? You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Thor asks again, looking at Phil. I chuckle silently and let Phil answer.

"Don't think so." Phil replies, gently hitting the back of my head for laughing. Ahhh the Gibbs slap.

"They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." Thor says, walking over to the side of the ship, looking out the window.

"Ah. Pretty much bugle boy but uglier than Steve." I whisper, looking over to the computer screens once again.

"What about Rogers?" Phil asks me, perking up at my comment about his hero. Oh Phil, you poor little fanboy.

"When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war. " Thor says, making it sound like he blames himself. He also saves me from answering phil's question.

"War hasn't started yet." A voice says as the person walks into the room. "You think you can make Loki tell us where the tesseract is?" Fury asks, making me look up from the screens.

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him." Thor says, sounding sad and I just want to give this adorkable puppy a hug.

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops." Fury says, making my eyes widen before going back to my normal state.

"The pain never stops. That's the thing about pain. It deserves to be felt." I whisper, thinking about my blood. I only let Phil hear me. He reaches his hand out again, placing it on my arm.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asks, sounding sick at the thought at having to beat his brother. I'll do it. I'll do it with a grin on my face like a mad woman. Or I could force feed him cupcakes. I might have a few more in my purse.

"I'm asking. What are you prepared to do?" Fury asks back, looking Thor in the eye.

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor says, sounding slightly confused at where this conversation is leading. I have a feeling that I know exactly what he is asking.

"Then why do I feel like he's one of the two people on this boat that wants to be here?" Fury asks looking us in the eye. I wince as his look lingers on my face. I swallow at the look on his face.

"I am not going in there unless you want to be cleaning red of the glass in his rented room." I tell Fury, looking him in the eye.

Fury looks to be thinking this over before he nods and tells me where to go.

-Detention Section-

I stand outside the door to the room that Loki is in. I look through the glass doors to see that Natasha is already trying to get him to talk. Sneaky little red head. I glance at the door to see a keypad. Dammit fury. Only way to get inside.

Letting out a sigh, I teleport to the other side of the door, landing on quiet feet before a wave of dizziness hits me.

No powers. I forgot. This is going to suck. I think quickly, quietly trying not to puke in the corner of the room. Soon, the feeling stops, letting me stand strait.

I look up to notice that neither of the two people in the room have noticed me. So much for an assassin and the God of fire, mischief and chaos.

With silent steps, I walk to the side of the cage, leaning on a railing about two feet away. Letting out a deep loud sigh, they suddenly realize that I'm standing there.

Natasha nods my way while Loki's eyes slightly widening at the sight of me before going back to normal.

I wave my hand in a "hello" to Natasha before looking at Loki.

"You look like crap." I say, blurting the first thing that comes to my mind. I quickly smack my hand over my mouth, not believing I just said that.

"Choose your words carefully." Loki says, walking towards the glass wall.

"Did I mean to say that? Yes, yes I did. You look like crap." I say, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." Loki says, looking between Natasha and I.

"But you figured that one or both of us would come." I state before sitting on the floor, my head still spinning a little from the portals get I guess.

"You snook up on him Red? Please tell me you got a picture. I need a new background on my phone."I tell Natasha, looking over to see her sitting in a chair with a small smile on her lips. She looks back to Loki and her smile drops.

"You figured that we would come." Natasha restates, looking Loki in the eye not blinking a eyelash.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki says, looking over to Natasha, then me.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." Natasha says with a hard voice.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." Loki says, looking over at me before winking at me. His action makes my eyebrows rise. Creeper.

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" Natasha asks, voice growing colder. I could make Popsicles in here it's getting so cold.

I snort at the "King" part. My almost silent laugh catches the attention of Loki.

"Once a prince, always a prince." I say in a sing song kind of voice. Waving my finger around in a circle movement.

I can insistently tell that my comment has gotten under his skin by the narrowing of his eyes.

"My question?" Natasha asks, her eyes narrowing at Loki.

Loki pauses at Natasha's tone of voice.

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asks, making Natasha actually blink. Her reaction makes me stand up strait, looking at her closer.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." She replies, her hands clenching into slight fists.

Loki sits down on the small bed, totally ignoring me for the moment. "Tell me." Loki says, trying to sound like he cares.

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." She says, looking over to me then back to Loki.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asks, a grin crossing his face.

"Not let you out." I whisper, just as Natasha says it louder than me.

Loki laughs and his smile grows. "Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?" He asks, getting on my nerves even more.

Natasha shrugs her shoulders and leans back in the chair. "Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was." She says, trying to brush everything off.

"What is it you want?" Loki asks, tilting his head to the side a little bit.

" I want my daily sixth cup of hot chocolate and about my third cupcake. I might even go for a doughnut, I'm feeling lucky." I say, causing Loki to give me an eye roll and Natasha to raise an eyebrow.

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." Natasha says, continuing like she never even heard me.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? DRAKOV'S daughter? SÃO PAULO? THE HOSPITAL FIRE? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" Loki asks, now standing in anger. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!" He says, starting to yell.

Suddenly I can feel my power start to become effected by Loki's power and rage that seem to roll off of him in endless waves. As my power starts to act up, my head starts to swim. I lean back on the metal banister, the world starting to tip a little.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to fight off the sudden nausea. What is happening to me? I slowly sit on the ground and place my head in my knees, knowing that neither Loki or Natasha notice my weak state.

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!" Loki yells, slamming his hand on the glass, making me flinch.

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" I hear Natasha turns around, walking away from Loki's cell.

"You're a monster." I hear Natasha whisper.

"No, you brought the monster." Loki replies, his voice suggesting that he thinks that he has just won this battle of wits.

"So, Banner... that's your play." Natasha says, sounding kind of proud of herself. I would jump and give her a high five if I didn't feel like I was going to pass out.

"What?" Loki asks, sounding confused at to what just happened. As his anger goes away, I can feel my power starts to settle.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

She says, most likely on her earpiece.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Natasha says before walking out, seeming to forget that I am even in the same room still.

I hear a shift of feet till I hear Loki's voice.

"You are still here?" He asks, sounding quite confused for the first time.

"I am sitting here am I not?" I reply, leaning my head back but keeping my eyes closed.

As Loki calmed down, my nausea calmed down as well.

"I thought you would run off to be with your so called heroes, not taking a nap next to a supposed prisoner." He says as I hear a rustle of clothes.

I finally open my eyes to see that the world is finally standing still.

I look over to Loki and almost jump when I see his eyes drilling right into mine.

"You know. I would have run off with the defenders of the planet Earth if I didn't feel like I was going to fall over and throw up all over the place." I tell him, finally gathering strength to stand up.

"What?" Loki asks, standing as I do.

I look around and notice a camera in the wall behind me.

I walk forward, stopping less than a foot away from his cell wall.

I lean forward to place my hands on the glass, leaning my forehead on the cool glass.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask, looking him strait in the eye.

Loki nods his head, his eyes looking like he actually cares. I know he doesn't.

"I am slowly dying, and I dont really know how to stop it." I whisper against the glass, just as the door to the detainment room closes.

"You mind repeating that?" I hear Natasha asks, making my eyes go wide.

I turn and see her standing with a confused look on her face, looking slightly worried.

"Natasha, you can't tell anyone." I whisper, walking over to her. When I finally reach her, I grab her arm, dragging her out the now unlocked door.

"Your dying?" She asks, stopping in the middle of the empty hall.

I sigh, closing my eyes. "Yes." I tell her, letting her arm go.

"How long?" She asks me, starting to walk down the hall.

"How long have I been dying? Since before age 10 I guess." I say, following her down the hall.

At this she gives me a long look.

"It's a very long story and I don't think we have the time for that story." I tell her, reaching for my black bag before I relies it's not on my shoulder.

I think back to when I last saw it and realize I left it with Fury, Thor and Phil. Shit.

"Promise not to tell." I quickly demand, stopping us about 10 feet from the lab doors that I now see.

I watch her as her eyes meet mine. She takes a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh.

"Not my secret to tell." Natasha says, making my eyes water.

"Thank you." I tell her, smiling at her.

I look at the lab, seeing Tony and Bruce.

"Let me go first. You need to go find the others." I tell her, looking her in the eyes again.

She nods her head and starts to run, looking for Thor, trying to see what's taking him so long

I walk into the lab, smiling at Tony and Bruce before taking a seat down at the table I was at earlier. I spot my purse and see that it is right where I left it. Thank you whoever is up in the heavens.

I pull my laptop back out, checking the satellite scans. I soon realize that the lab has become quiet and I look up to see that Tony and Bruce have stopped working.

I look over to Tony's computer to see that his hacking has finally payed off, and starting to open the files when Fury storms into the lab. Caring my black bag on his shoulder.


	7. Death

Infinity's Pov

I look at Fury as he enters the room, looking at Tony and Bruce. I look down to the black bag that is hanging from his shoulder. My. Black. Bag.

Crap.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury questions, placing my bag on the ground near his feet.

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony replies, looking through the files on his computer screen.

I start to walk up behind Fury slowly, getting closer to my bag. Needing to get the bag away from him.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury says, starting to sound angry.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce says, looking at Fury with a hard expression.

"Quarter of a mile if my work is right." I whisper quietly, looking around the lab.

" What she said," Tony says, pointing over to me. "And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Tony continues just as his computer shows a collection of secret files. "What is PHASE 2?" I ask, looking at the screen, walking closer to the computer and my bag.

Suddenly there is a loud bang causing me to turn and see Steve slamming a big heavy looking gun down on the table.

I look up at Steve's face to see fire in his eyes.

"PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." He says before looking over to Tony. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow." He says, still looking mad.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..."

I give a small silent laugh at the word everything. Not everything Fury. You missed the one with bright blue hair and legs.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony says as he moves the screen to show weapons designs. " What were you lying?" Tony asks, making me gasp at the designs.

Suddenly a group of pictures flash across my eyes as I see men in silos, and as mushroom clouds cover the earth.

I am pulled back into the present and realize that the memory or vision only lasted a few seconds.

They felt like memories. Strange.

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve says, becoming even more mad with every second that passes.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asks Natasha as she and Thor finally walk in.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha asks Bruce, trying to stay calm.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce spits back at Natasha.

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha replies before looking over to me.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce asks, making Natasha look back to him.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha says, making me wonder how she actually got him here.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce demands. pointing at the screen. I silently nod my head at the question, wanting to know the answer as well.

"Because of him." Fury says, pointing at Thor, then quickly turns to me, "and because of her." Fury finishes, dropping his arm.

"Me?" Thor and I asked at the same time.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury says, giving Thor a pointed look.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor says, trying to explain what happened.

I remember that day. I was having lunch with Phil before he made a sudden exit. We should have lunch again soon and actually catch up on stuff.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled. Like Infinity here. She literally teleported into a secret base like she was doing a waltz. Let's not forget that the power from the scepter that Loki shot at her had no affect on either." Fury says, making everyone look at me.

"I only went into that base because I read radiation spikes coming from an empty freaking dessert." I replied, pointing at Fury.

"You are trying to control something that you have no idea what it is, or what it has done." I say, walking up to Fury and poking him in the chest.

"Don't play with fire if you don't have the protection to keep from getting burned." I whisper, poking him in the chest a little harder.

"We were only trying to control the fire." Fury says as I step away from him.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asks Fury, trying his attention away from me as I look down at my bag, not even realizing how close I actually got to it.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor states, looking around till he meets my eye, seeing understanding in them. Which only seems to confuse both of us.

"A higher form?" Steve asks, looking over to Thor.

With Fury's back to me, I quickly and silently slide my bag away from his feet and under my lab table. Finally.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury says, trying to reason his want for building weapons.

"Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony says with so much sarcasm I can feel it drip off his words.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury asks, making me look at him with narrowed eyes. I started my company the same way he did! Of course, I did get out of that rut but you know.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." Steve says but is soon cut of by Tony.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony asks, looking over at Steve.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asks, making me start to walk between the two men, holding my arms out.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor asks, making me bite my lip to not laugh out loud.

"Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asks Thor, raising an eyebrow.

"You would if you could, Fury." I reply, getting a look from the man himself.

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor asks, making us all look at him.

"Are you all really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors all potential threats." Natasha says, looking over to Bruce but quickly looks away.

Tony turns to Steve and look him in the eye. "You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony says, making Steve step closer, making me place my hands on their chests.

"I swear to God, Tony, one more..." Steve starts before Tony has to say something.

"Threatening! I feel threatened!" Tony yells as I gently push both Steve and Tony away from each other.

As they keep yelling at each other, my gaze is pulled to Loki's scepter. The blue gem is starting to glow brightly and I suddenly know what is happening. Loki is causing this madness.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor says, catching my attention.

Why am I not affected by the magic? It has never worked on me. Why?

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb." Bruce says, making my twitch at the word chemical.

"You need to step away." Fury says, now looking over to Bruce, seeing that he is starting to get agitated.

Tony puts his arm around Steve and look at all of us. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asks, looking over to Bruce.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve says loudly, pushing Tony off.

Tony turns and getting in Steve's face. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." He says, looking annoyed is anything.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asks, making me giggle at my own answer.

Stark. Stark naked. God I'm horrible. I need help.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Replies, making me tilt my head. There is that too... I am so going to hell. Free bus ride underground. Holy water not included!

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve says back, making me frown and think about what I do in my night time activities.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony replies.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve says, making me look away from the two, only to spot Natasha looking at me. She gives me a small nod, letting me know that I'm good.

But coming from an assassin, I dont think that counts for much. Does it?

At Steve's words, Tony seemed to snap. "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Tony says, making me look over to Tony.

"Tony. Enough." I growl. The magic might not work on me. But talking about things he could't even comprehend or understand was enough to make my blood boil. Both of the men seem to have not heard me but I know Fury has by the look he's giving me. That and his confused look when he looked at his feet to see my black bag gone. He must be connecting the dots that I seem to just leave around.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve says as Thor laughs at the two of them.

"You people are so petty... and tiny." Thor says as Tony moves away from Steve.

"Hey. Don't bring my height and size into this." I joke saying to Thor, making him laugh a little.

"Yeah, this is a tee..." Bruce says before trailing off.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr.Banner back to his..." Fury says before he is cut off by Bruce himself.

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce yells, making us all look at the man.

"The cell was just in case..." Fury starts, only to be interrupted again.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" He yells, making me feel sad again.

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" He says, but stops when he looks over to Natasha.

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce asks, reaching for the scepter.

Slowly Fury and Natasha place their hands down on their guns.

"Doctor Banner... put down the scepter." Steve says, as I move behind Tony just as the computer beeps, making us all pause.

"Got it." Bruce says as he puts the scepter down and walks over to the computer.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." Bruce mutters, looking over the computer screen.

"I bet it would have been a smashing party trick." I whisper, causing a snort to come from Tony and a glare from Fury.

"To soon?" I whisper to Tony, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asks, looking over to Bruce.

Tony looks at the computer and sees the location as well as Steve.

"I can get there faster." Tony says, looking away from the screen.

"Look, all of us..." Steve starts before Thor has to butt in.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor says as Tony turns to leave, only for Steve to stop him.

"I am." I say, not meaning to say it so loud.

"What?" Fury asked, turning to look at me.

"You saw me touch it bare handed Fury. I can handle the Tesseract." I say louder, looking only at Fury instead of the others faces looking at me.

"Impossible. No human can hold or even touch the Tesseract with a naked hand. I can not even grab it with covered hands without feeling some affects." Thor says, stepping toward me. "Do you not feel any symptoms, Lady Infinity?" He asks, reaching out for me.

"No. I am not. I don't know why. But we will have a better chance of gaining the Tesseract if we stop arguing like five year olds and grow a damn pair!"

At that Tony starts walking toward the door again.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks, stopping Tony again.

"Growing a damn pair." Tony says, stepping close to Steve.

"You're not going alone!" Steve says, catching what Tony is going to do.

"You gonna stop me?" Tony asks, starting to get mad again.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve replies, sounding eager to hit Tony.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony replies back, coming chest to chest with Steve.

"Put on the suit." Steve says again just as start to feel dizzy.

I grab for the table, feeling my world tip.

"Loki." I say, right as Bruce yells an "Oh, my God," And the world explodes.

I am thrown back into the metal lab table, feeling bones break but not feeling the pain. I keep going after the table to finally hit my head on the wall, making my ears ring.

Right before my vision goes black, I hear a roar.

Tony's Pov

I look around to see Steve laying next to me as we try to get our bearing back. I turn to the other side of me to see a sight that makes my blood go cold.

Infinity. She's laying on her stomach with her right arm at a wired angle. I also see blood. Or. Well. What would be blood it it wasn't smoking and bright blue where it hit the flood.

I start to stand and look over to Steve just as he starts talking.

"Put on the suit!" He yells as he helps me up and he takes off running.

"Yep." I yell after him, heading for the door.

I look at infinity one last time and see she is still breathing, taking a small weight off my shoulders. I quickly run and spot a SHIELD agent about to run past. I quickly grab his arm and stop him.

"I need you to get a medical team to the lab. Infinity is very injured." I quickly yell before running to my suit.

Infinity's Pov

I see flashing lights behind my eyelids and hear what sounds like a radio.

Where am I? What happened?

I instantly see the lab exploding in my mind.

Oh. Right. I hate explosions... unless I am the one making them. Then, they are useful.

I try to tune into the radio again of what I would guess to be the Medical team since I feel a back bored against my skin. I can't make out many words but Coulson and talking about holding on, until I hear deafening silence. Then words came through the radio that shattered what little heart I thought I had left.

"They called it." Is all I hear, and I know at that moment, they were talking about Phil. I could feel my heart break into pieces, but I knew no one would know it did. I learned quite quickly what Mike meant when he said, "A heart break isn't always as loud as a bomb exploding.Sometimes, it could be as quiet as a feather falling and the most painful thing is. Nobody hears it except you." He told me this only hours before he died.

I repeat that in my head as darkness takes me. I'm ready to go. Here I come Mike.


	8. Cards and Towers

Infinity's Pov

Memory

I look around the white bleached room I have landed in. It smells like bleach and something copper. I take another sniff and take a step back as I get a big whiff. Blood? Why is there blood here?

I spot an object covered in a black blanket, keeping me from seeing what is underneath. I look around one more time as I take another step towards the covering. Seeing no one, I grab the ruff wool black covering and rip it off, already subconsciously knowing what would lay underneath.

My heart breaks as I see a child of about 5 laying on the bottom of a black bar cage. She has blonde hair that I know will soon turn blue from testing. She also has a large black and purple bruise covering the whole left side of her small face. I start to raise my hand to my own face before I stop myself.

I start to reach for her when I hear steps coming from down the hall. I quickly move to cover my younger self, but not before giving her a final look. As I look at her, her eyes open and I know that she can see me.

I gasp and look around before looking back at her.

"Help me." She whispers, sounding like she hasn't had water in a long time.

I kneel down to her level and slightly touch her face, making her flinch at first before seeing that I mean her no harm.

"I would help you darling. But this pain you feel now will become beauty. Sure, you will feel pain when you get older, but in the end? It's worth it." I whisper before dropping the cloth, and hiding behind a lab table.

I saw her eyes right before I dropped the cloth. It seemed like... like understanding. I quickly shake my head as I see the door open to the lab. The cage is reveled and I suddenly remember all of this.

I remember being hit again for not moving fast enough. Being shoved into a room with other doctors while a man watched from a high balcony, standing above the rest. Having needles shoved under my skin while they bring the tesseract over to my small body. The power surge of the Tesseract's power entering my body. Being thrown back into the cage as they brought another child in who died during his tests. I remember all of my life as a child. But why? I tried to block these memories.

Suddenly I hear a loud alarm going off that seems to come from right next to my ear. A feeling of cold and hot run across my body before everything becomes black.

Memory done

I open my eyes again, expecting to see the lab again, only to see medical equipment surrounding me.

I am laying on a white and light blue hospital bed while a heart monitor is going off like the forth of July. I reach for the patch on my skin and rip it off, making the machine give off one long beep before I shut it up by yanking the power cords.

Finally. Quiet. I start to sit and spot my nasty blue stained clothes sitting in a chair. I remember everything that led to me being in this damn bed. I hate explosions.

I stand and pull on my old clothes, deciding to head for my room for my bag that has more. I step out the door, heading for my room before I am stopped by a doctor.

"Ma'am! What are you doing up? You should be laying down!" The doctor says, chasing after me before I stop him with a raised hand.

"First. I am perfectly fine. Not even a sore muscle. Second. You stop me from changing into a clean outfit and getting something to drink or eat? You will be the one in that bed. Third? Bye." I say before turning and walking out the infirmary doors.

Fast Forward brought to you by Tony licking a cupcake

Once I am in my room, I quickly change into an all black outfit that I had made recently. But had no reason to wear it yet. What better time then now?

The outfit consists of a black leather skirt, top, a jacket that has no sleeves and knee high boots. I add some black gloves and watch before putting on simple makeup and brushing out my blue hair.

When I am done dressing, I grab my bow and arrows, a gun, and some little explosive friends.

After changing, I head to the bridge, knowing that my food and hot chocolate will have to wait.

As I enter, I can see Tony and Steve sitting at the table, both facing Fury. No one has seen me yet so I lean back on the wall and watch.

Fury pulls out a small deck of Captain America cards, slightly stained with blood, and throws them on the table.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury says as Steve picks one up, smearing the blood on the table.

I bite my lip and blink away tears. He will be missed. Wait... Phil never carried those cards on him. He had them safe away from him when he would go on missions. "Occupational hazards," he would call them when his suit got messed up. Those would have been in his locker. What are you playing at Fury?

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." He says before pausing for a second. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Fury finishes just as Tony gets up and walks away. Out the door on the other side of the room. Not even seeing me standing there.

Soon, Steve follows, Leaving me, Fury, and the remaining agents who stay at their desks.

"Nick." I whisper, causing Fury to face me. "You never asked us to be heroes. You threw us in a pot of magic and men and stirred the pot with the shit stick. You had to have failed chemistry to not see this coming. So stop trying to make us your heroes and toy soldiers. Some of us don't want to be your hero. I don't know about the others, but I'm only doing this because I have to live on this messed up planet." I say before walking out the door that I came in, heading for the med bay. There is an certain archer I need to talk to.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Fury says, just as I walk out, leaving them behind.

3rd Pov

Clint is strapped down to the bed in the medical bay struggling to de-cuff himself. Natasha watches over him as he tries to shake off Loki's mind control.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." Natasha says, grabbing Clint a glass of water.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got...I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out." He says, straining against the bed.

"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time." Natasha says as she pulls the cuffs of his wrists.

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" Clint asks just as they both hear the door open.

"You know that I do." Natasha says just as a dry voice replies, "Yes."

End of 3rd Pov

Infinity's Pov

"Yes." I say just as the door opens, letting me hear his question.

I look over to Clint and I can tell he's shocked that I am here.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out? What are you doing here?" He asks, looking over to Natasha.

"Cognitive re-calibration. She hit you really hard in the head." I say, pointing at Natasha.

"And as for me being here? I'm the only one who has any brains apparently." I say, hearing how dry my voice really is.

"Thanks." He says as I walk out the door, heading for where I know I will find Tony.

Clint's Pov

"Tasha, how many agents..." I start before she cuts me off.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." She replies, giving me a side look.

"We might not have. But does she seem a little chill about this whole situation?" I ask her, looking over to the door that just closed.

"If anyone on this ship knows whats going on, it's her. She seems the most trained somehow. Like shes gone through this before." Natasha says, looking at the door as well.

"Loki, he got away?" I ask, trying to get back on topic.

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" She asks me, looking me in the eye.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today." I say while shakeing my head.

"We gotta stop him." She states, not even letting there be another option.

"Yeah? Who's we?" I ask, sounding doubtful.

"I don't know. Whoever's left. I mean. There's us, Tony, Steve, and the walking Tesseract insulator." She says, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." I say, still thinking about the insulator thing.

"Now you sound like you." She says, bumping her shoulder with mine.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" I ask, actually worried about my partner and friend.

"He didn't, I just..." She starts before pausing and looking away.

"Natasha." I whisper, looking over to her. I know that he got under her skin. It seems to be his specialty.

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." She finishes before looking away. I sigh and stand up and walk into the bathroom. Even I know when she needs her space.

End of Clint's Pov

Infinity's Pov

I silently walk into the detention center to see Tony and Steve staring at the blood spot on the ground.

Oh, poor Phil. I will find a way to bring you back. What ever it takes.

"Was he married?" Steve asked, making me look over to him.

"No. There was a uh...cellist, I think."

"It was a cellist. A damn good one at that. I listened to her play right along with Phil. I watched him fall in love with that cellist. And now I have to be the one to tell her he's dead." I say, making them both face me with a gasp.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve says, making me nod at him.

"He was an idiot." Tony says, making me glare at the back of his head as he continues to look at the blood stained wall.

"Why? For believing?" Steve asks him, tuning his back to me as well.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony replies and I can tell he is getting mad.

"He was doing his job." Steve says, walking close to Tony.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Stony starts to say but stops.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." I whisper, walking over to kneel next to the blood. "If I wasn't knocked out, I would have tried to save him. I promised that he would get to see his cellist again. We had plans for lunch next week. Look at us now." I whisper, trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, and guessing by it's touch and scars, I know it's Tony. I reach up and grab his hand on my shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze before letting it go.

"He was my friend to." Tony whispers into my ear as I stand. I nod my head, not really listening.

"Right. How did that work for him?" Tony asks, looking over to Steve.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asks, making me look over to him with a glare.

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!" Tony yells, facing Steve with a fire in his eyes that could make the Devil himself jealous.

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..." Steve starts before Tony and I wave him off.

I look at the blood stained wall again and voice my thoughts, looking over to Tony to see if he agrees. "He made it personal." I say, seeing him nod his head in understanding.

"That's not the point." Steve says, looking in between us.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asks Steve.

"To tear us apart." Steve replies, making me shake my head.

"No. You aren't seeing the whole picture." I say, looking Steve in the eye.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony says, butting in right before I can say anything, making me pinch his arm.

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard." Steve says while Tony jumps at my light pinch, giving me a small grin.

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...Son of a bitch!" He says before dragging me out with him.

Oh. Now that's just cruel.

Stark tower here we come.

Speed up brought to you by Infinity pinching Tony

I quickly grab a helicopter and drag the pilot out before hopping in. I need to make a quick stop before I help save the world.

•Fury's Pov•

I look around thinking about what to do when Agent Hill walks over to me.

"Sir." Hill says, catching my attention

"Agent Hill?" I ask, looking over to the brunette haired woman.

Hill holds up a phone with a picture of Infinity on it. "You have a call Sir." She says, handing me the phone.

"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket." Infinity says over the sound of what sounds to be a helicopter.

"They needed the push." I says, holding one of Phil's cards in my hand. "Where are you?" I ask, putting the card on the table again.

A loud noise goes through out the room and I look out to see Tony fly past in his suit. Soon a Quinjet take off behind him.

"They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything." I say before realizing that Infinity had already hung up on me. Damn.

"Yes, sir." Hill replies before running over to the computer monitors to get them working.

Mean while, With Infinity's Pov

"Yes. I will take a Hot chocolate and a peanut butter chocolate cupcake please." I order, pulling my purse open to crab my card.

"That will be $7.45, please." The woman behind the Starbucks counter says, grabbing my card.

With a quick swipe I am handed my card back and I wait to grab my drink.

"Thank you, have a great day." I say, walking over to a table by the window with my drink and food finally in my hands.

I take a seat and look at the people people around me as I hear a loud crashing sound come from behind me. Out on the street. Customers start to run out the shop as I finish my food and drink.

I stand up and throw my trash away. I reach my hand up to my comm. link and can hear Steve yelling orders.

"I leave you guys alone for 5 minutes!" I yell over the comm. link right before aliens pour out of the sky.

Crap

A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe that people are reading this! Thank you guys so much! Please vote and comment if you like anything! Lastly. I know that you grammar people are out there. Please nicely point out the things I have missed and I will fix them when I get the chance. Thanks again!

-RoseWood


	9. Fight

Tony's Pov

I fly toward my building, leaving the jet behind. I arrive just as Selvig activates the device holding the Tesseract.

"Sir, I took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained." Jarvis says.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." I say to the man, moving closer to him.

"It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe." Selvig says, looking excited.

"Okay." I say before aiming at the device and firing. A loud crack goes through the air as Selvig is thrown back. I look at the device again, disbelief running through my body at seeing not even a scorch mark on the metal.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed." Jarvis says, bringing me back to the present.

"Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock." I say as I land on the balcony and begin to unsuit. Loki looks up at me and smiles as I continue to walk into the penthouse.

Loki walks in and I head to the bar like I own the place.

Wait. I do.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki says, giving me a look.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." I say casually, walking behind the bar.

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki states, looking around then back to me.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" I say, grabbing a glass.

"Stalling me won't change anything." He says, looking at me slightly confused.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." I say, grabbing a random bottle.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asks, sounding like he already won.

"The Avengers." I say as Loki looks at me confused now. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES' type of thing." I say, taking a sip of my drink.

"Yes, I've met them." He says, smiling.

I smile and nod my head. " Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." I say, taking another small sip of my drink.

"But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them. Oh, lets not forget a certain blue haired woman who was badly injured during your escape. She's really mad as well. Well, she will be if she ever wakes up." I say, knowing that the thought will get under his skin.

I mean, I know she's awake and kicking, but he doesn't know that. He did seem to have a softer spot for the woman. Then again, we all kind of did.

"That was the plan." Loki says, looking slightly worried about my comment but still had a grin on his face.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." I say as I slip on my homing bracelets for my suit.

"I have an army." Loki says, walking over to me.

"We have a HULK." I reply, walking from behind the bar.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki states, making me pause for a second.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." I say, now standing in front of him.

He walks up to me and raises his scepter. " How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you?" He asks, just as the edge hits my reactor with a slight pining noise. I start to smile as he does it again.

"It should work." He says, sounding confused.

"Well, performance issues. You know?" I ask just as he grabs me and throws me across the room.

"Jarvis. Anytime now." I say as Loki grabs me by the throat.

"You will all fall before me." He says before tossing me out the glass window. My suit suddenly wraps around me and I start the thusters. With quick aim, I shut back up to be even with Loki.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil." I say before shooting him, making him fall back.

I quickly look up as a beam shoots into the sky and starts to open a portal. Inside the portal, I can see another one opening, and this one is full of aliens.

"Right. Army." I say before flying towards the portal. After shooting many missiles, I head toward the city. There are to many to take on by myself.

"Stark, we're heading north east." I hear Natasha say, sounding calm.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up PARK, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." I say before banking around my tower and swooping towards the ground, causing a Chitauri to crash. I fly up and give the Quinjet a strait target. As I pass, I can hear gun fire knowing that Natasha found her targets.

"Sir, we have more incoming." Jarvis says over the sound of the fight.

"Fine. Let's keep them occupied." I say before flying toward the portal again.

Suddenly, the city seems to a stop. A deep primal roar rings through out the city as a Chitauri Leviathan goes across the sky. Hundreds of Chitauri jump of the whale looking beast and start to attack civilians.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" I hear Captain call over the comm.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet? Has anyone seen Infinity?" I ask, flying overhead.

"Banner?" I hear Captain ask before pausing. "Infinity wasn't on the jet with us. I don't know where she is." He says as I dive bomb the ground again, causing another alien to bite the dust.

I start to pull up when I pass a Starbucks shop and spot a flash of Blue.

"I leave you guys alone for 5 minutes!" I hear a female voice yell over the comm.

"Infinity! Where have you been?" I hear Steve call, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot." I say to Captain before flying toward the Leviathan.

Infinity's Pov

I head for the center of the city, seeing a large group of the alien bastards. I pull my gun out and start firing at the aliens, aiming for the heads. I look to my left and spot Steve, Natasha, and Clint.

"Hey guys!" I yell as I slide behind a car for quick cover as they shoot at me.

Natasha and Clint nod at me as Steve looks over to a bridge.

"Those people need assistance down there." He yells as Chitauri start to fire at innocent people. Natasha quickly pulls out her gun and kills them before looking at Steve.

"We got this. It's good. Go!" She yells, aiming for more aliens.

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve asks Clint, making me let out a giggle.

"Captain." He says as he pulls an arrow out of his quiver, "It would be my genuine pleasure." He says just as he shoots an arrow in the enemy's head, giving Steve time to fall down the bridge to help the people.

"He didn't ask if I could take care of myself!" I comment, making Natasha give me a look.

"Oh, he knows you can. I told him about the roof accident." Natasha yells, reloading her gun.

"Oh yeah. That happened. I actually kind of forgot about that." I mumble, placing my guns in my holsters.

I quickly pull my bow out and start to fire, covering Clint as he helps people from a bus.

I quickly look at Natasha to see that she is good and is actually running towards me.

They quickly both run to hide behind the same car I'm hiding behind.

"Get your own damn car!" I yell, making Clint flip me off.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha yells, making me snort.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Clint says, releasing an arrow.

I laugh again as I let loose another arrow. "I was there the same time you guys were. Same place and everything. One of us must have been high because I don't remember it being anything like this at all!" I yell before jumping over the hood of the car, landing behind another empty taxi.

"You were there?" I hear Natasha ask, jumping the hood as well to land next to me.

"Yeah. I was on a vacation. By the end, I wanted a refund. You blew up my damn hotel room!" I respond, causing Clint to laugh.

"That was you?" He asks, looking me in the face.

"You mean the one who was yelling in another language hitting you with a $10,000 purse? Yes. That was me." Is all I say before taking off after Steve.

"That was her?" I hear Natasha yell as I followed behind Steve, watching his back.

I run up behind Steve in time to hear a cop."We need to get out! They gotta bring the National Guard!"

"National Guard? Does the army know what's happening here?" I see a cop say. A cop who I recognize as Police Sargent Randal.

I knew Randal from talking to him a few years ago with Mike. He was the one who showed up on scene when I had been shot. Well. He wasn't a police Sargent at the time.

"Do we?" A young cop asks Randal right before Steve jumps in front of them onto a car.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve says as he points behind him in the general directions.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" Randal asks right before an explosion happens, throwing me over the car that Steve is standing on. I stand up in time to see Steve take down two Chitauri easily as I take down one with an arrow to the face.

"Randal, do what he says."I say, making him and Steve look at me.

"Infinity?" Randal asks as I shoot another arrow at an alien who was coming up behind him.

"Nice to see you too, Randal. We should catch up over lunch some day." I say before pointing towards Steve. " Listen to the old man here. He knows what hes doing." I say, shooting Steve a wink before running off towards a street no one has checked yet.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." I hear Randal yell before running to his new position.

I head down the street, killing Chitauri left and right before jumping into a a store front with a busted window.

What I didn't expect to see was a little girl of about four maybe five alone, hiding under the service counter.

She has bright red hair that is in little pig tails, pale skin, and the brightest green eyes I have ever seen.

"Hey, Honey." I whisper, making her look up at me. I meet her green eyes and smile, placing my bow on the ground.

"Did you loose your parents?" I ask her as she looks me in the eyes.

Suddenly she jumps at me and crashes into my arms, sobbing.

"Hey, Honey. It will be ok. I promise." I whisper, rubbing my hand up and down her little back.

I look around the shop till I see a pool of blood coming from behind a closed door.

"How did I miss that?" I whisper, standing up. I walk over to the door and open it to see two people inside. A man and a woman.

The girl hears me open the door and she starts to cry harder. These must be her...

"Oh, you poor girl." I whisper, kissing her little head. "I got you little one." I say as I close the door.

"What's the story upstairs?" I hear over the comm link, making me look out towards the street.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable. We need Infinity. She should be able to reach it it if she was telling the truth. " I hear what sounds like Thor on the other side.

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys. Infinity, where are you?" I hear Tony ask, making me place the girl on my hip.

"Think you can start without me? My hands are a little full." I say, crouching to pick my bow off the ground.

"How do we do this?" I hear Natasha ask before what sounds like someone releasing a clip in a gun.

"As a team." I hear Steve answering Natasha, making me snort. Team my left butt cheek.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." I hear Thor say, making me shake my head.

"Yeah, get in line." Clint say, making me laugh as I step out of the shop, moving the girl to my back so I can use my bow.

"I think I am in the front of that line, B. Last I checked, he shot me first." I say, drawing an arrow from my quiver, making sure I don't catch the girl hanging onto my back like a monkey.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." He says as he trails off.

"Uh. Guys? You still there?" I ask as I slowly jog toward Stark Tower.

"Stark? We got him." I hear Steve say, catching Tony's attention.

"Banner?" I hear Tony ask just as I enter the broken glass doors of Stark Tower.

"Just like you said." Steve says as I enter a stair well.

"Tony?" I ask over the comms, becoming out of breath.

"Infinity? Where are you?" Tony asks as I see him fly by the glass wall of the tower.

A small group of aliens follow behind him and one hits the glass, making it shatter.

Right before it shatters, I grab the girl and place her in front of me, keeping her from getting hit. The girl screams and I let out a loud grunt as a shard of glass enters the lower left of my back.

"Infinity? Please tell me you weren't in that stair well." I here Tony say.

"Ok. I'm not in that stair well." I whisper over the comms, standing and carrying the girl quickly up the rest of the stairs.

"You're in that stair well aren't you?" He asks as he does another pass around the building.

"Not anymore, I'm not." I say, opening a door and heading inside.

"Forget about us, we'll be fine. Get those things off your tail." I say, walking into what seems to be a kitchen.

"Banner is still here." I hear Steve say as I walk to a pantry in the kitchen.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." I hear Tony say before it is followed by a loud roar that makes the girl in my arms shake.

"I... I don't see how that's a party..." I over hear Natasha say as I open the pantry door, walking inside.

"Honey, I need you to stay here ok?" I say to the little girl as I hear a choking noise over the comm.

"Who's Honey?" I hear Tony ask as I move some boxes of food around.

"What?" I hear Clint ask at the same time as Tony as I set the girl down on the floor. Or. well. Tried.

"No no no no no no no." The girl says, grabbing my arms and holding on. I huge her tight and try to clam her down as I pet her back.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." I hear Steve say over the sound of more fighting.

"That's his secret, Captain. He's always angry." I say over the comm, still petting the girl.

"How in the world do you know that?" Natasha asks as I kneel on the ground, placing the girl on the floor.

"Word gets around. That and I might have asked him in my free time." I say, pulling a knife out of my boot.

"Here." I say, holding it out to the girl. "This is my favorite knife. Keep it safe for me, ok?" I ask her, placing it in her hands.

The girl holds the knife in her hands and nod, seeming to understand what I mean. She leans forward and kisses my cheek, making me smile, before crawling to the back of the pantry.

I nod when I see she is safe and place boxes in front of her.

With quick work, I close the door and head for the stair well again.

"Ok guys, I'm hands free now." I say over the comm, before hearing a hiss of something burning. I look down to see my blood hitting the glass floor and burning a hole through it.

Dang it. I remember the glass in my back now. I'm not moving it though. I'm not able to feel pain. Not completely stupid.

"Call it, Cap." I hear Tony say as I head up the stairs again.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." I hear Steve order as I turn, running up another stairwell.

"Wanna give me a lift?" I hear Clint ask.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony replies as I burst out the roof door.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." I hear before seeing Thor fly by the window, busting another window right next to me.

"Really?" I yell, brushing the glass off of me.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk.SMASH." Steve finishes, making me actually laugh as I turned towards the Tesseract.

"Any orders for me Bugle Boy?" I ask over the comm, starting to feel dizzy.

Fury's Pov

"Sir. The council is on." Hill says, making me turn to face her.

"Ok. Everyone out. Hill, put them on." I order, seeing agents move quickly.

-Small Time Skip Of Five Minutes Brought To You By Clint Doing A Headstand-

"Director Fury, the council has made a decision." One of the Council members tell me, as I look at them. The weird thing is that one of them is missing. Just an empty chair.

"I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it." I tell them, hands behind my back.

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet..." Another member starts as before I shake my head.

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population." I tell them, believing every word I say.

"If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything. We are already sacrificing one of us with this decision." The Councilman says, making me face him.

"One of you are on the ground?" I ask, looking between the different members.

"The Councilwoman on the ground is none of your concern. She knows what she's doing and she knows the rules." A councilman says, making me raise my eyebrow.

"She?" I ask, looking sat the councilman who last talked.

I sigh and look over to the empty chair. "Any chance the missing councilwoman has blue hair?" I ask, seeing them flinch. Bingo.

"Director Fury, you will send that plane out. We are going to loose this fight." A member says, changing the topic from the missing member.

"I send that bird out, we already have." I say as I shut the screen off.

Infinity's Pov

The world starts to swim and I know the Tesseract is firing more energy toward the portal.

"Doctor." Natasha says, making me realize that she somehow got on the roof. I know for a fact she didn't take the stairs.

"Loki's scepter, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself." Selvig says, making me notice that hes laying on the ground.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." I say, walking over toward him, probably looking like a drunk.

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source." He says, grabbing my arm to keep me from falling over.

"Loki's scepter." Natasha says at the same time I whisper,"me."

"It might be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it." Selvig says after giving me a confused look before looking at the Tesseract, then my hair.

"Natasha go, I'll see what I can do while you get it." I tell Natasha as another round of nausea hits my stomach.

As she leaves, I nod at Selvig. "Long time no see, professor." I whisper, walking over to the machine.

"No, Infinity. Long time no see, friend." He replies, making me smile. "You are no longer my student. And I am no longer your teacher. I do have a feeling that you will become my teacher by the end of the day and I the student." He Selvig says, looking me in the eyes.

"One lesson." I say, holding up one finger.

"One lesson." He replies, nodding his head.

"Lets see what we can do." I tell him, flicking my hand at the machine and we got to work.

"Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city." I hear Fury say over the comm, making me pause.

"How long?" Tony asks over an explosion.

"Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out the missile." Fury replies, making my hands work faster.

"Nice of you to Join us Fury on this beautiful day." I add, making Selvig give me a funny look.

"We are going to have a long talk after this is over, Infinity. Some workers of yours might have slipped up." Fury says, making me chuckle.

"Well Fury, we can talk about it all over cupcakes at my house if I live through this. Agreed?" I ask, making Fury take in a deep breath in before letting out a sigh.

"Agreed." Fury says before he signs off.

"I got it." Natasha says finally, running toward us. She steps toward the force field and starts to push it through.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha yells over the comm, letting the others know.

"Do it!" I hear Steve yell, sounding tired.

"No, wait!" Tony yells, making Natasha stop.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve yells at Tony, making me and Natasha look at each other.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Tony says, making me look up towards the portal.

"Tony, you know that's a one-way trip?" I ask him, looking between the portal and Tony flying towards it.

I look around before looking right at the Tesseract. Portal. Space. Thor. Lady of Space.

"Come on, Stark..." Natasha whispers, making me look up at the portal again just as an explosion goes off.

"Close it." Steve orders, making Natasha pull the scepter out, tuning the beam of energy off.

I can't let them leave Tony up there. I was part of the vote for the missile in these emergencies in the first place.

While my head was still spinning, I grabbed what left I had of my power and threw it at the portal. I felt my power grab onto the portal like a fist and stopping it from closing all the way. I know exactly when my power made the portal stop closing, leaving it small enough so that a man could fit through.

I held the portal open for what seemed like hours but must have been seconds while I can hear Natasha and Steve ask why the portal was still open. I feel something wet hit my lip and hearing Natasha gasp. I raised my hand to my face to reveal bright glowing blood. I had a nose bleed.

This is going to ruin my whole day." I whisper, wiping my nose again.

"Infinity you need to stop. Trying to save him is going to kill you." Natasha says, grabbing my shoulders before pulling them back as if she was burned.

"I can't stop. I put him up there, and I'll be damned if I let him die up there." I whisper before falling to my knees. I start to feel a bubbling under my skin and I know I am literally boiling from the inside out.

I look up one last time to see Tony finally starting to fall through the portal before my powers fail and it slams shut.

With the cutting of my power, I slam into the ground, my world twirling like a Whirlpool.

"He made it." Natasha tells me as she kneels down next to me, still keeping her body a small distance away from me.

"I saw. I've got to say. You're not that bad for being an assassin. And have the small chance to beat me in a fight if you practiced what I had to teach you." I whisper, trying to focus on her face.

I reach up to my ear and turn on my comm.

"Hey Fury, we might need a rain cheek on that talk." I say, making him the man himself sigh before i hear the comm sizzle. I feel what must have been my comm fall out of my ear, the comm was fried.

I look up past Natasha's head, spoting Tony falling from the sky.

"He's not slowing down." I whisper, pointing with a shaky hand up to the sky.

Suddenly, I hear a loud roar from what sounds like the Hulk.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me? Ok. Maybe Infinity." I hear Tony say, slightly out of breath over Natasha's comm.

Steve pauses before answering, "we won."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it. Hey, where is Infinity? Is she ok?" I hear Tony ask from seems to be far away.

"We're not finished yet. Last I checked, Lady Infinity was up there." Thor says to Tony, probably pointing up here.

"And then shawarma after." Tony says as I close my eyes. Suddenly, I am violently shaken awake seconds later by Natasha who has one hand close to my shoulder and one on her comm.

"Guys, I don't know what to do for infinity. She seems so be what I would guess would be boiling from the inside out. Tony, get your iron hide up here. NOW!" Natasha yells as I slowly blink at her, my eyes feeling heavy again.

The ability to not feel pain can be a blessing. But it can also be a curse. I can feel my body boiling with heat like a sun about to explode, but I don't really "feel" it.

I feel what little power I have pull me toward where the Tesseract lay. Un-moving in the machine. Tesseract. Power. Life.

Inside Infinity's Mind

Violently, I am pulled into another flash of pictures. This time tho, I see women, six blonde women to be exact. Each one was dressed in a different flowing white gown with small items of different colors assigned to each. Blue, red, green, yellow, purple, and orange.

The small group seemed so in sync with each other that you could tell they trusted one another. When I looked at them, I realized that they were dancing. They all held hands together and were calling out the steps to what seemed to be a group of little girls watching, waiting, itching to try the quick dance themselves.

The little girls were dressed in light pastels paired with white ribbons in there hair and small dance slippers on their feet. There had to be over 30 girls watching this group of six dance.

As I look to where the original six danced, I started to see a glow come from inside of them. The colors of the glow matched the ribbons on their dresses. What looked to be light particles started coming from the glow, showing flowers, animals, and people dancing seemed to appear in the middle of the six.

The little girls cried out with joy and happiness as the magic drifted out of the circle, letting them catch the light. What ever color of light the girl caught, her white ribbon suddenly changed that color.

Soon, the women in the middle stopped dancing, letting their dresses become still. Each woman took a deep sigh and curtsied to each other, their heads bending slightly down. As they curtsied, I did notice that one woman did not lower her head as low as the others. The woman with the blue glow stood, quickly followed by the others.

As they stepped away from each other and faced the girls that I was now standing with, I knew I was in for a surprise. I let out a slight gasp when I see the faces of the women. I know these women. How do I know these women? I look at each face, trying to place where I have seen them before. Looking at each face, I stop on blue and my jaw drops. That's me. I look down at her dress and it's like I can almost feel the airy light fabric, like I have worn it before.

The dance of power. That's what it was called. They were giving the girls the gifts of magic. I remember it. I remember it all!

I start to walk toward them before I feel a surge of power coarse through my body, and everyone disappears as memories flood my brain.

Out of Infinity's Mind. Normal Pov

My eyes pop open to see Tony's face above mine, his puffy face making him look like he has been crying, and a weight on my chest. I quickly notice that Tony's eyes are shut and a blue cube is sitting on my chest.

I take a deep breath and gently stroke the cube. Wait. The cube. I'm not boiling anymore! I'm cured! I look down to see that my blood is still bright blue, but it no longer sizzles on contact. I can be with people. Like, actually 'be' with people. Tony. It won't be just flirting now.

I look over my body and see that I am still covered in cuts and bruises. Man. I liked this outfit! That and it's new.

"Ow." I whisper, looking around and spotting Natasha with Clint placing a hand on her shoulder and Steve, Thor, and Bruce looking away from me, looking over the edge of the building. Selvig is staring at me with big eyes though.

"At least, I think it's an 'Ow'. I don't really feel it." I say, looking up at Tony just as he meets my eyes.

"Oh, thank God." Tony whispers before kissing me full on the mouth. I freeze up. Not seeing the kiss coming. He pulls back with a slight frown before I pull him back in, kissing him hard. After he pulls back for air his arms move and start to hug my face, covering my mouth that he just kissed.

My hands come up after a second, trying to mover his arms but he seems to only squeeze tighter. Like he doesn't want me to disappear.

Quickly, he is ripped off by Steve and Thor who both look tense.

"She couldn't breath Tony." Steve says, making the other look over to me.

"Thought I was checking out for good, Tony?" I ask, looking up at him. Then I point over to Natasha and Clint and give a slight chuckle. "They still owe me a refund." I whisper, making a joke before I'm smothered in hugs.

"What? I was gone for what? Two minutes? I can't breathe. I know I can't feel anything but dying sucks and I don't want to try doing that again. Let go!" I yell, but no one really lets go because I start to fall into a fit of giggles.

They slowly let go and I think Steve wiped away a tear. A very manly tear, but still a tear.

I look around and spot Thor who raises an eyebrow and nods at the Tesseract.

"Told you I wasn't lying." I say, sitting up, catching the Tesseract in my hands.

"What does it feel like? If I may ask, Lady of Space?" Thor asks as Tony helps me stand.

"Believe it of not. The outside is actually cold and smooth. And Thor. Infinity, please. I was only called the Lady of Space by a few number of people and those were not good people." I tell the man, walking to the stair well.

"Where are you going?" Tony asks, catching up to me.

"Did any of you think about the green bean you left broken on the floor?" I ask the group, making them run ahead of me, making sure Loki stays put. But I keep walking, heading for the kitchen, but not before putting the Tesseract inside of a case that Selvig left laying on the floor.

I finally reach the pantry and start to move boxes. "Are you in here?" I call out, looking around till my eyes catch a flash of red before I am thrown back, landing on my butt with a 5 year old clinging to my legs.

"Hey honey. Come here." I say, opening my my arms for a hug. The girl crawls up and snuggles into my neck as I close my arms around her small body.

"Do you have a name little one? I was a little busy earlier." I whisper into the girls hair, standing up to meet with the others.

"Riley." The little girl says, making me look down at her.

"Riley what?" I ask, moving the girl to my hip as she hands me my knife back.

"Riley Gibbs." She replies, playing with the flap on my jacket.

"Well Riley Gibbs. How about we go meet up with the rest of my friends. They are in the next room. Are you ready?" I ask Riley, looking her in the eyes.

She nods her head and I walk through the doorway, meeting the group who are standing around Loki. Clint just happens to have an arrow lined up with the guys eyeball.

I can tell that the only one not totally shocked is Clint. Thats because he has a family. A wife and two kids with one on the way. Man. Having the ability of space is kind of creepy. I mean. I can literally see to the edge of space. I look at Clint and raise an eyebrow and let a small smile slide across my face and his eyes widen. He knows that I know. I blink and nod my head. Letting him know that I will keep his secret. It is a secret after all, and not mine to tell.

"So that's why you said that your hands were full." Tony says, walking over to me.

"Riley Gibbs. This is Tony Stark. Also known as Iron man." I tell the girl as she looks Tony in the face. She makes a swooshing noise and moves her hand in a superman motion.

"That's right. He was the one who flew by the window." I tell her as she hides her face in my neck. Tony on the other hand seems proud of himself that the kid remembered him.

Tony give me a cheeky grin as his arm goes around my waist from the side, careful not to touch cuts or bump into Riley. "We are talking about that kiss later." Tony says as Loki says something that I wasn't really paying attention to because I kissed Tony again. He pulls away with a look of shock and want.

"We have to talk about that one to?" I ask as him as his face turns from surprise to need. He leans his head toward me and I can feel his lips brush against my ear. "There won't be much talking involved." He says, making me turn to look away from him toward Loki.

"Hey green bean. Hope you have strong bones. My company is so not paying for your broken body parts. Thanks for that by the way, Bruce."

"If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink." Loki says, making me start to laugh.

A/N: Hey guys. I don't know who is reading this story still. I don't even know if it is even any good. If there are grammar mistakes. Nicely point them out. Anyway. Vote, Comment, Vote, Comment again. Do what you please. Have a good day.


	10. After

I look over to Loki who is handcuffed and muzzled and being led to a blocked off area of the park.

Thor goes around and shakes everyone's hands and giving Selvig a hug before stopping in front of me.

"Don't be a stranger, Thor. I do expect you to visit often." I tell the big guy before giving him a hug. "I mean. I watched you grow up... from a distance... Ok. That sounded creepy. Sorry. I'm still getting used to being back." I whisper into his chest, making him laugh.

"Lady Infinity. It is quite all right. I do hope that the tesseract stays safe in your hands." Thor says, returning the hug before pulling away.

Tony opens the Tesseract case and I quickly grab it before Bruce can put it in a glass case.

"I'll be needing this." I say with a smile on my face. I turn to the two gods and nod my head at them, making them glare at each other. I huff and place one hand on my hip.

"This only works if you two hold hands. So Loki? Grow a pair." I growl, making Tony,Clint, and Natasha laugh. Even Bruce had a smile on his face.

With a slight smile of happiness that usually you only see on a child's face, Thor grabs his brothers hand, holding onto it tightly.

I look up at the sky and use my power to spot Heimdall. I nod my head at the guy and he gives a slight bow, making me laugh.

"Good to see you where you belong, Infinity." He says, making me shiver.

"Good to have my head on strait, Heimdall. How about we send these jokesters home for now uh?" I ask the guy, making him nod again.

Suddenly an energy beam shoots down and the pair jump in. Then, the beam is gone. Leaving a mark on the ground.

I hear footsteps come up behind me and notice my driver Marvin. "Marvin!" I yell, grabbing him in a hug. He hugs me back and swings me around.

I take it that Marissa and your daughter are safe?" I ask him, stepping back to look him in the face. He just nods and smiles before his phone goes off.

"Ma'am. You have a council meeting in a few minutes." Marvin starts before I hold a hand up.

"Oh please. They can wait a few minutes. Do you have my stuff?" I ask him, handing him the Tesseract now inside of a black case before walking backwards toward Tony and Bruce who are sitting in one of Tony's sports cars.

"By stuff do you mean cupcakes and hot chocolate? Yes. And I did have the box sent to Fury on his aircraft as well." Marvin replies, making me grin.

"Good. I'll be right there, need to do something first." I tell him before jogging over to the science pair.

"Where you heading stranger?" I ask Tony, making him turn his head in my direction and smile.

"My tower. I have so many upgrades and plans going through my head, gorgeous." He replies, making me laugh as I lean over the door, over Tony's lap, and hold my hand to Bruce.

"I hope to work with you again soon, Bruce." I say, knowing quite well that my boobs were in Tony's face.

"Me to Infinity. I have a feeling we could be good friends." He says as he drops my hand, only for my to smack Tony's away from my front, making him groan.

I wink at Bruce who just shakes his head and I pull back so I can look Tony in the face. "Easy tiger." I whisper, giving him a quick kiss before jumping out of his arms reach and walking to my waiting car.

"Damn it." I hear Tony say before I hear a click of a seat belt and a car door opening. I smile at Marvin who is just leaning against the car door shaking his head.

Finally, a pair of arms grab me and twist me around, a pair of lips slamming onto mine. I kiss Tony back as I hear a wolf whistle coming from Clint followed by laughter and a smack to the back of the head from Natasha.

We pull back for air and I lean my head against his. "Took you long enough." I say, kissing him again before Marvin interrupts us.

"The meeting will only wait for so long." Marvin says, reminding me that I have a schedule to follow.

I peck Tony's lips and pull away from his arms. "We will be finishing this later." He tells me, walking back to his car as Marvin opens the back limo door for me. I slide into the back and start eating my treats. I look up to see Riley sitting in a seat, eating a cupcake herself.

"Hey Riley." I say, patting the seat next to me while I lick the frosting off the top of a cupcake. The girl moves and slides in next to me, still wearing her dirty clothes. "I have a question for you." I tell her as she clicks herself, making me smile.

She turns her small head in my direction and looks at me with her bright green eyes. "What?" She asks, licking her treat like me.

I look around the car before looking at her, meeting her eyes. "Would you be ok if I adopted you? To become my daughter?" I ask her, making her eyes widen. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I start before she throws her arms around me, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. An Infinity times yes." She says, making me relive that she is really grown up for just being five.

I laugh and nod to Marvin who hands me papers through the window. I asked him to grab theses from my company lawyer, knowing he would be fast.

I quickly sign them and tell Marvin to get the rest filled out with a judge I knew. When Marvin takes the papers, I hug the girl to my side, eating and drinking our treats before we pull up outside a building I use for council meetings.

"Honey. I need you to stay with Marvin for a little bit. Maybe he can show you a movie. I will be right back." I tell Riley, kissing the top of her head. She nods her head and faces Marvin who gives her a warm smile.

I slip out the limo and walk into the building, sitting in a high back black office chair. I scan my eyes, hand and then enter a password before a screen shows up, showing everyone waiting for me.

"Begin." I order, sitting back in my chair.

Fury's POV

I stand in front of the council screens before the last screen finally lights up. "Begin." I hear the voice order, making me nod my head.

"Where are the Avengers?" A council man asks, making me face him.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence." I say, hands behind my back as I see the shoulders shake on the council member who was late. I can't see the face because I can only see the background with a black outline, but I would know that humor anywhere.

"And the Tesseract?" The screen next to the laughing form asks.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs, out of our reach." I respond, putting my arms in front of me to lean on the bars.

"That's not your call." A council member says, making the laughing figure stop laughing.

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the person that did." I say, looking at all the screens.

"So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes?" The first member asks, making me tilt my head.

"Oh, I think he will be. I also never said who I gave the Tesseract to." I reply, standing up straight with my shoulders back.

"I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous." One of the council members say.

"They surely are. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it." I say, a small feeling of pride going throughout my body.

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?" The now non laughing council member asks, making me dip my chin.

"A promise." I say before the feed goes out and the screens go dark. I walk to my computers, moving some things around.

"Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?" Hill asks me as she walks up next to me.

"They'll come back." I say, not even a hint of doubt in my voice.

"You really sure about that?" She asks me as I look out the front window of the bridge.

"I am." I reply as an agent walks over with a white box and a note attached to the top.

"Why?" She asks, starting to slightly annoy me.

"Because we'll need them to." I say, making her turn around as I take the box from the agents hands. I open the letter and read what it says.

Dear Nickolas Joseph Fury,

By now you know that I am part of the council. I would expect nothing less of the director of SHIELD. I did promise a day that we would talk. I almost had to call a rain check but the weather seemed to clear up. If it is all right for you, I will have you taken to my house for lunch. More private for what we will be disusing. If you could send me a date that would work for you I will have my private plane pick you up. One can never be to careful. Hope you like what is inside the box.

-Infinity CEO of Smith Industries

After I read the note I open the box, showing a black frosted cupcake with a blue capital A on the top. I smile and look out the front window till something hits me.

Smith Industries. Shit.

I quickly pull out my phone and start searching. How did I miss this?

-Infinity's POV-

Inside the Stark tower Tony and I are looking over new designs for the new Stark Tower. I am wearing a dress that flows as I move and am walking around barefoot. Tony keeps one hand on my lower back, like he's afraid that something will take me away or that I will disappear.

As Tony talks, I look to see that Fury has gotten my present and is typing like crazy on his phone. I smile and shake my head as I know he is looking for my company.

Tony says something about building new rooms for the team and I just nod. I feel his hand leave my back before arms surround my waist, spinning me in circles, causing me to laugh.

"Tony!" I yell, laughing even harder as he spins faster.

Suddenly he stops and I spin to face him. He has a smile on his face but he seems worried about something.

"What is it?" I ask, placing a hand on his cheek. I leans into my hand and looks me in the eyes.

"I am actually happy, but things seem to come along and take my happiness away." He whispers, making me give him a small smile.

I pull his head down and give him a slow kiss, making sure he knows how I feel. I whisper into his ear a few words and he kisses me again, spinning us in slow circles.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	11. My Children

Infinity's POV

"Jarvis?" I ask, looking around an empty living room. "Are you looking for Mr.Stark?" Jarvis asks, making me nod my head in response. "He is in the garage. I believe he has fallen asleep on the work bench again." He says, making me face palm. Why didn't I check the garage? I must really be scatter brained right now. "Thanks Jar." I tell him as I head over to the elevator. As I go down, I think about the phone call I just received.

Flashback

I open my eyes to see Riley laying next to me in my bed. It has been two months since the battle of New York and we have become a close family. She started calling me mommy last week and I almost burst with happiness. She seemed so scared to call me mommy. Like I would tell her that she couldn't do that. I easily wiped away the doubt in her mind when I pulled her into a hug before buying us treats.

Smiling, I pull her closer to my body and into arms. The movement makes her wake up and look around till she spots my face. "Mommy!" She yells as she wraps her arms around me. I return the hug and roll over in the king size bed, making her squeak and me laugh.

"Tickle monster coming in!" I yell before I start to tickle her sides, making her wiggle and giggle all over the bed.

"Mommy no! I'm gonna pee!" She yells as she laughs. I stop and look her in the eyes, "Ok, ok." I look over to my nightstand to see what time it is. 7:30am. "We got up early. Do you want pancakes before going to school?" I ask as I stand up from the bed.

She stands up on the bed and nods her head as she bounces up and down. "Can we have blueberry ones?" She asks as I grab her around her waist and guide her onto my back. Her arms wrap around my shoulders and her legs around my waist like a monkey. "We can have all kinds of pancakes. Chocolate chip, blueberry, strawberry, normal, any kind you want." I tell her as I walk to the kitchen.

As I enter the room, she slides down my back before landing lightly on the ground. "Go head and get the mix and bowls, I'll go put on some music." I tell her as I place a kiss to her temple.

"Ok mommy." She says before walking to get the supplies. I walk over to the radio in the wall and turn it on.

"What do you want to listen to?" I ask Riley as I switch through the channels.

"The Lion King!" She yells, just in time for me to stop on a song. I just can't wait to be king.(Disney owns this song not me...Duh)

I dance into the kitchen to see Riley who has flour on her face and starting to sing along with the music.

Start of singing. You can skip if you want.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king. So enemies beware!" She sings with her little voice as I grab a pan to cook the pancakes with.

"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts. With quite so little hair" A voice says behind me, making me turn to see that Clint had let himself and the other avengers into my house.

How did you guys get in? I mouth at him, making him hold up the spare key that was under a rock in the my flower bed.

I smelled pancakes. The others are behind me. He mouths back at me before looking at Riley with a smile on his as she continues to sing.

"I'm gonna be the mane event. Like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my ROAR" She sings, roaring at Clint, her face starting to become covered with even more flour.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing." Clint says, nudging my shoulder which makes me grin.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" She sings, mixing the ingredients together as I pour them in.

"You've rather a long way to go, young master,if you think..." Tony starts, placing a hand on his hip.

"No one saying do this" She sings, copying his movements.

"Now when I said that, I -" Clint starts before I interrupt him.

"No one saying be there." I sing with a smooth voice, making everyone turn to look at me in surprise.

"What I meant was..." Steve says, leaning on the counter, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"No one saying stop that." Riley sings, grabbing a handful of flour and making me take a step back.

"Look, what you don't realize..." Natasha says, pointing at Riley just as she happens to through flour on her face. I laugh as Natasha stands up, now with a white covered face and giving me a dirty look.

"No one saying see here." Me and Riley sing together as Thor grabs her and places her on his shoulders.

"Now see here!" Bruce says, starting to cook the pancakes while avoiding looking at Natasha's face.

"Free to run around all day." Riley sings, swaying on Thor's shoulders with her arms out.

"Well, that's definitely out..." Tony says, placing a good handful of flour into Steve's hair. The surprise attack resorted in Steve throwing the bag of flour in the air, making it pour all over Thor and Bruce who had moved next to him.

"Free to do it all my way!" Riley sings loudly, a huge stupid grin on her face.

"I think it's time that you and I. Arranged a heart to heart" I sing, reaching to grab her from the gods shoulders.

"Kings don't need advice. From little hornbills for a start." Thor booms, making me jump at the loud noise. I can't believe he knows this song. I place Riley on the ground and she moves to stand next to Natasha before grabbing the assassins hand.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed. Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa. I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing." Steve says, looking at Tony with wide eyes before tossing powdered sugar at the man. The sugar explodes into a mist and showers Tony in white powder.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Riley sings, looking at her big crazy family.

"Everybody look left. Everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm. Standing in the spotlight!" I sing, dancing around before slipping on flour on the floor and running into Tony, making him catch me around my waist. He dips me down and gives me a quick kiss before spinning me out.

"Not yet!" Natasha says, actually smiling when she looks at everyone. She spins Riley out, letting her land next to me before Tony grabs her and spins her as well.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing." Bruce and Thor say together, placing finished pancakes on the table before taking a seat.

"Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing." Natasha, Clint and Steve say, placing toppings on the table next to the pancakes before fighting over who sits where.

"It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling." Tony and I say, his hand grabbing mine as we sit in chairs as well.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!" Riley finally sings, spinning in a big circle before falling back in her chair at the table.

End of singing.

I clap my hands and so do the others, making flour fly up in the air, making all of us laugh.

"You guys are lucky Tony is going to hire someone to come clean this." I say, helping Riley fix her food before grabbing some for myself.

"I am?" Tony asks, making me give him a look.

"Yes. Yes I am." He says, and that was that.

After breakfast, I had a driver come and pick her up to go to school while Tony got people to clean my house.

"You trashed my house..." I say, leaning on the door frame leading to the kitchen.

"Sorry Infinity." Steve says as he help clean some of the dishes.

I laugh and shake my head. "It's not your fault. Riley loves to make messes." I tell him, grabbing more plates that need to be cleaned.

"You seem very calm about us destroying your kitchen. Have you ever had kids before?" He asks, making me almost drop the plates. I swallow and look away from him.

Thankfully, I was saved from answering when Thor walks in, trying to still get flour out of his hair.

"Lady Infinity! How do I get this out of my hair?" He asks, looking a little stressed.

"A good shower and lots of soap. In your own house." I answer, brushing some off his shoulder.

"Thank you. Have a good morning" He says before heading out my front door.

I look back Steve who has finished the dishes and drying his hands off. "If you don't mind, I have to get to work. You know the way out, If you will excuse me." I tell him before walking out the kitchen and heading up my stairs, hoping he forgot the question.

As I reach my room, my phone starts to ring, bringing me to a stop. I answer it and what I am told freezes my blood.

At the nursing home

I walk to the front desk, my heels making a clicking noise on the tile flooring. The walls are white and it smells like old people and bleach. There are white and black chairs placed around the room with old magazines placed on the seats. Looking at the hallway, I spot a blonde woman sits behind a desk, typing away at her computer.

"May I help you?" The blonde woman asks from behind the counter making me look at her.

I clear my throat and nod my head. "Yes. I am here to see Mrs. Barnes." I say, looking the woman in the face.

"Relative or friend?" She asks, making a tear slide down my cheek.

"Relative. My Aunt." I reply, looking down at the lie.

"Of course. Room 128A." She says, pointing down the hall. I nod my thanks and quickly head down the hall before stopping at the open door, my breath leaving my body.

A woman lays in the bed, her gray and white hair brushed out along the pillow in smooth waves. She looks so different, yet the same. She looks so frail and breakable, like a china doll. I walk slowly into the room and close the door behind me. As I look at her again, I can see the wrinkles of age cover her face. Her eyes are closed but they seem to flutter under the lids, like they are searching for something...or someone. I spot her patient chart and decide to take a look...and what I see breaks my heart. Cancer. She's dying because of brain cancer.

I place the chart back in its place before walking to sit on the side of the bed. The bed shifts makes the older woman's eyes open, her blue/ gray eyes searching for what had awoken her. Her eyes land on my face and she pauses. Her eyelids flutter as tears come to her eyes as well as my own.

"Mom?" She asks, her voice breaking as her hand starts to shake as she reaches for me. I grab her hand as tears run down my face.

"Yeah baby. It's mommy." I say, placing her hand on my cheek. "Mommy is here now." I whisper as I lay next to her, letting her cry as I held her.

Time skip

Soon, Miranda quiets down, crying herself to sleep in my arms. I rub my hand over her back as I look at her face.

"I am so sorry I have been gone for so long." I whisper into her hair, kissing her temple. The door opens suddenly, catching my attention.

A young woman, man, and little child walk through the door, only to pause when they see me.

"Who are you?" The woman asks, making me look her over. She has blonde hair that comes down to her waist that falls in natural tossed curls and bright blue eyes that catch my attention. She has a slim athletic build that is dressed in a black and blue dress that is paired with black heels. I am going to guess runner, maybe yoga.

The man on the other hand is dressed in a black suit and a tie that is the same hue of blue dress as the woman's. He has black hair and dark brown eyes that have seen a lot of death. Doctor, no doubt about it.

In the mans hand is the hand of a little girl, her blonde curls gathered in two ponytails on each side of her head. She wears a blue dress and black shiny flats that seem new. She can not be any older than four, maybe five.

"Who are you?" The man says, repeating the question.

"I could also ask the same question." The woman says with poison in her voice, making the man place a hand on the woman's shoulder. I follow his eyes in the direction and spot a group of photos that I didn't notice till now. Some were of the woman and man. Some were of my daughter and a baby girl.

The one that stood out the most was different though. In the center of the table was a picture that I have not seen in years. It was a Polaroid photo in a classic black frame and the picture made tears come to my eyes once again.

It was me when my hair was still blonde, holding a baby in a light pink blanket in my arms. I slowly stand not to wake Miranda and walk over to the picture.

"I remember the night that she was born. It was snowing and the power went in the hospital. 12:02 am in the morning, December 25." I whisper, stroking the picture frame. The woman gasps making me look at her.

"There is no way you are the woman in the photo. That would make you over 100 years old!" The man says as the woman looks at me, then the picture, then back again.

"If it's really you, what did you call mom as a nick name." The woman randomly says, making me really look at her.

I was about to open my mouth and answer when the man beat me to it. "There is no way you think this is your grandmother! Your mother was not in her right mind when she said your grandmother was still alive!"

I raise my eyebrows and look at the man. "Who might you be?" I ask the man, giving him a glare.

"My names Micheal. This is my wife Tara and our daughter Ava." He says, pulling his wife and child closer while sneering at me.

"Well Micheal. I used to call my daughter My Little Christmas Snowflake when she was a child. Her favorite color is blue and she used to own a stuffed blue elephant that she called peanut and took it with her everywhere she went. She is allergic to peaches and kiwi as well as chocolate and peppermint. So tell me again that she is not my daughter." I say, walking over to him.

"Micheal. I want to talk to her. I need to see for myself if she is who she says she is." Tara whispers, making me look over to her.

"Tara. There is no way tha-." Micheal starts before Ava walks over to me, making him stop. He sees the look Tara gives him and he huffs then storms out the door.

"You're that woman on the TV right? The one with bright blue hair and a bow? I saw you eating a cupcake before the battle. You helped me and my mom out a bus with the other arrow guy!" She says, starting to bounce with excitement. She turns to look over at her mom. "That's her! Look at her face. It's got to be her. She's an avenger!" Ava whispers to her Tara, making me smile. I squat down to Ava's level and hold out my hand.

"The name is Infinity. Nice to meet you." I say, making her giggle as she shakes my hand.

I stand and look at Tara and open my mouth to introduce myself, but Miranda had another idea. She gives out a cry, one that comes from deep inside the soul. One that comes from a nightmare. I rush to her side and grab her hand making her body still. She sees my face and her eyes seem to light up.

"Mom?" She asks, making tears come to my eyes.

"Hey honey." I whisper, moving her hair away from her face.

Miranda sees Tara and Ava standing behind me and her eyes go big. She looks at me and she looks panicked.

"You did good." I tell her, cupping her cheek. She looks relieved as she relaxes into the bed.

I sit on the bed at her feet and bring my legs to the side, tucking them under my dress. "I am guessing that you want to know why I left?" I ask her as Tara sits next to her and Ava crawls over to me and sits in my lap. I wrap my arms around her, hugging her gently.

Miranda nods her head and puts an arm around her daughter, hugging her close.

"Let me you a story. When I had your mother, your grandmother, It was during world war two. Miranda's father was a soldier who died before she was born. He didn't even know that he was going to be a father. After I had heard the news, I left home and moved down south. I had a few friends that lived down there and knew what I was. Not long after, I had Miranda. Born on Christmas and my little miracle. I tried to make the best life for her. During that time, it was hard for women to do anything for themselves without a man interfering. Miranda was a strong willed little girl. I remember her talking about this boy who was being picked on and she punched the bully. I don't think I had ever been so proud." I tell them, rocking my body back and forth with Ava in my arms.

"Soon, she was a young woman who was making her way in the world. At this point, I had left. There was an enemy that needed to be taken care of. Only, something went wrong. Our magic backfired, sending me and my sisters all over the universe. Our magic also changed us physically, making us children again. The change took my memories and I did't get them back till the end of the battle. It has taken me some time to find you. I fear I came to late." I say, looking at Miranda at the end. She shakes her head and gives me a small smile.

"It's not your fault. You were saving all of us. We should be the one thanking you." Miranda says as Ava turns to look at me.

"Does this make you my great-grandma?" She asks, making me laugh from deep down.

"Yes. That makes me your great-grandma. Man that makes me feel old." I say, making the others laugh.

"YES! My great-grandma is a superhero!" Ava squeals, tackling me in a hug that knocks me off the bed, making us land on the floor. Ava lands on me, causing me to give out a slight grunt.

"Oh my god, Ava! What are you doing to your great-grandmother!?" Tara asks, making me wave her off.

"It's fine. I have a daughter that's only five and she does this to me all the time." I say, making Miranda look at me.

"You have another daughter?" She asks, sounding surprised.

"Did I forget to tell you that? Man I must be getting old. Yes, I have another daughter. I actually adopted her when her parents were killed during the battle. Her name is Riley and she is a crazy redheaded girl with more energy than the dang energizer bunny." I tell the two women as I stand up on my feet, lifting Ava to sit on the bed next to her mother.

The pair laugh before my phone goes off. The sound of laughter stops as I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, lifting a finger to the others as I head out the door.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" I hear over what sounds like a person driving with the windows down. Has be Tony.

"I have that gala that I have to attend tonight. Your gala actually. The one you're hosting. Remember?" I ask, pacing up and down the hallway.

"The Stark gala?" He asks me, making me nod my head even though he can't see it.

"Yeah. I have to go. My boss said that I had to attend because of the company. I will be a little late though. I have some extra work to finish and get ready. I'll meet you there." I tell him as I walk around a corner, running into someone, making them spill coffee all over their clothes.

"I am so sorry!" I say, forgetting I'm on the phone.

"Sorry?" I hear Tony ask as a deep voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Infinity?" Steve asks, making me gasp and Tony almost growl over the line.

"Why is capcicle there?" Tony asks, sounding jealous. Why was he jelly?

"I have to call you back." I tell Tony, hanging up on his response.

"Hey cap, what are you doing here?" I ask Steve, confused at why he's here of all places.

"Visiting someone. You?" He asks, making me swallow.

"Visiting someone as well." I respond just as little running footsteps are heard. I turn just in time to catch Ava as she tackles me around my waist, making me land on the floor once again.

"Mommy told me to come get you, nana." She says as she stands and straitens out her own dress. I hear a cough from behind me that makes me get to my feet quickly.

"Grandma, who is that?" Ava asks, hiding slightly behind me and my dress.

"He's a good guy. He's a friend of mine." I tell her, making her look at his face a little harder. Suddenly she gasps, connecting the dots.

"You're Captain America! You fought along my great-grandma! That's so cool. I have the coolest great-grandma ever!" She say, hopping around between me and Steve, making me laugh.

I hold out my hand to Ava, waiting for her to take it.

"Your mom said she needed us. Let's not keep her waiting too long." I tell her, making her grab my hand.

"You should meet my mom. You helped my daddy when he was in that bank. She wanted to say thanks." Ava says, grabbing Steve's hand, dragging us both to the room.

"Great-grandma?" He asks me, making me wince.

"It's a long story." I whisper to him as we reach the room. I hope he doesn't see the resemblance between Miranda and her father.

As we enter the room, Miranda is sitting up and eating food with a little help from Tara.

I hear a slight gasp from Steve, and I know he can tell. The picture of Bucky next to Miranda's bed didn't help either. I forgot that was there.

"Mom! They brought me enough food to feed an army! Do you want some?" Miranda asks me, showing me the food in front of her.

"No honey, I'm fine. You go head and eat what you want. I have to leave to go back to work in a few minutes." I tell her, making her face fall a little.

"I will be back tomorrow, don't worry. I'll take off work tomorrow and we can maybe go out in the garden. Maybe have a picnic?" I ask her, making her smile again.

"I would love that! I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye mom." She says as I kiss the top of her head and giving her a hug. I also hug Tara and Ava, giving them both a kiss on the cheek and Ava a spin.

As I leave, I grab Steve's arm and drag him out the door.

"Do not say a word to anyone. Understand?" I ask him, giving him a look. He nods his head before grabbing my arm to keep me from walking away.

"I won't tell, but I think I deserve an explanation." He says, making me slowly nod my head.

So. I told everything. The part that hurt the worst was admitting that Bucky was the father.

"The is no way he is the father." Steve argues, starting to get angry.

"I don't care if you believe it or not, but he is her father." I tell him, my head in my hands.

"He would have told me, right?" He asks, sounding defeated. I lay a hand on his arm lightly, trying to comfort him in some way.

"He would have told you if he knew. He was already gone when I learned I was pregnant with Miranda. I would have told him if I had known. I was so scared when I found out. Then when the preacher showed up on my doorstep with that yellow letter. I felt my heart break inside of my chest. I probably would have killed myself if I didn't have Miranda. With her I still had a part of him with me, even if he wasn't coming home. Over time my heart has healed and I learned to love again. I fell in love with Tony. I fall in love with him again and again every time I look at him. I love Riley. I love Miranda. I love Tara and Ava, even though I just met them. Believe it or not I love the team." I grab Steve's hand and give it a squeeze. "I will always love Bucky. He gave me Miranda after all. If he was still alive today I would still care for him. I couldn't be with him like we used to be, but I would still care." I tell him, drawing him into a hug.

He places his arms around my waist and his head in my neck before he squeezes me tight. I rub his back as what feels like tears hit my neck.

After about five minutes, I try to pull away but Steve tightens his arms around me, locking me in his arms. "Steve darling," I whisper, "I have to go to work. That means you have to let go." I say, patting his back as he loosens his arms.

"Now. How about you take this," I say as I pull out a letter that was written on yellowing paper, "and go read this with your niece, grandniece, and great-grandniece?" I place the letter in his hands that seem to still be shaking.

"My nieces?" He asks making me laugh.

"Yes. Now I really have to go or I'll be late." I tell him, kissing him on the cheek before I run off to work.

After work, at Stark Gala

I look out my limo doors to see lots of cameras flashing, waiting for me to get out. Tonight, I am here not as some low employe, I am here as the owner of Smith Industries. This is going to rock some people's world. I look down at my pale blue lace dress that is paired with nude heels and diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet. My blue hair is covered by a blonde wig that is in an up do that is curly and has a pale blue flower resting on the side.

With a deep breath, I knock on the window, letting the driver know to open the door. As soon as I'm standing, lights go off making me blink. With the help of security, I am ushered inside the building.

Looking around the room, I can tell that Tony went all out on the decorations. Pale blue, silver, and red have been incorporated into everything. From flowers to the balloons hanging from the ceiling.

"You look like you can use a drink." A voice says behind me, making me swivel in my heels. My eyes land on Tony's as I take in what he's wearing.

A tux with a bow tie and hair neatly styled yet still had his flare. In his hands he holds out a drink, letting me grab it.

"You clean up good, Mr. Stark." I tell him, grabbing the offered drink.

"You look ravishing, if I may say so, Mrs. Smith." He replies, grabbing my empty hand and giving it a kiss.

"You must be misinformed. I am not married." I tell him as I take a sip of my drink with a smile on my lips.

Tony slides closer to me and wraps his free arm around my waist, bringing his head to my neck.

"You better not be." He whispers, kissing my neck, making my legs shake a little.

"Is that so?" I ask him, turning to I was now face to face with him.

"You're mine." He whispers with a slight growl, tightening his hold on me.

I kiss the corner of his mouth making him turn his head for a real kiss.

"Not going to happen. Lipstick." I whisper, pulling away from him and heading for some people that help run Stark Industries. We all know that Tony is to busy to do it. That or run his company into the ground.

Footsteps let me know that he is following me as I make eye contact with a man on his board.

"You must be the famous Mrs. Smith that we have all heard about. It is nice to meet you. My name is Chris Johnson." The man says as he takes my hand, then he does something I was not expecting. He kisses it.

"It's just Ms. Smith, Mr. Johnson. I am an unmarried woman." I tell him, pulling my hand away from him.

"Really? So what is a single CEO doing in a place like this?" He asks, making my right eye twitch.

"No one said she was single." Tony says, showing up suddenly at my side, placing an arm around my waist to land on my opposite hip.

"Aw. So you and Ms. Smith are..." He starts but Tony just has to jump in.

"Yes. Me and Ms. Smith are together. Have a problem about it?" He asks, straitening his shoulders and standing taller.

"No. N- no problem, Mr. Stark." He replies before trying to run out of the line of fire.

"Oh. You are bad." I whisper, rubbing a hand up and down his arm before giving it a slight squeeze.

"I'll take that as a complement." Tony whispers back, kissing my head.

A man dressed in a normal black tux walks over to us, telling us that it's time to 'start the party' with a speech. This is going to be fun. Tony gives me a slight squeeze before running up onto the stage.

"Hey everybody! I was told that I am to start this party. So that is what I'm going to do. Anyway. Thank you guys for coming. If you have been to one of these before, you have seen some new faces." Tony says as he looks throughout the crowed, trying to spot me. As his eyes land on me, they light up brighter than the tesseract.

"One new face is the face of Smith Industries! Give a hand to Ms. Smith for starting a company from nothing. Get up here!" He yells as I shake my head at him.

With the shake of my head, he jumps down from the stage and grabs me, leading me onto the bright stage. Tony leads me to the microphone and everyone gets quite. As I turn to look at Tony to yell at him, I see that he is no longer there. I give a sigh and shake my head again as I grab the microphone.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. It is nice to meet you guys. I am the CEO of Smith Industries and I'm going to kill Tony." I say, making some people laugh. "Um. So yeah. What do you want me to do now Tony?" I ask, waiting for a yell from the man.

"Sing a song to get this party started! Something with a good beat. Not that jazz shit." He yells making me blush.

"I don't know..." I say as people look over at me.

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" People chant, making me sigh.

"Ok. But it's a fast song so... Just letting you know.

I walk over to the band and tell them my plan. They smile and nod their heads. I walk back to the microphone and nod my head to the beat, then I let it out. (Song is by Lindsey Stirling )

(Love's Just A Feeling)

I wonder what I'm running from

Stay inside and barricade the doors

Miss the sun to avoid the storm

Would do anything to feel the warmth

I wonder where I'm going wrong

Cause love's just a feeling

Some kind of emotion

When you need the healing

When you're all broken

Don't overthink it

But for the moment live slowly

Cause love's just a feeling

And right now I'm open, I'm open

I wanna fall like I won't hit the ground

I wanna dance like nobody's around

Walk on the edge and not look down

Follow my heart and lose my head into the clouds

It took a while but I'm here now

Cause love's just a feeling

Some kind of emotion

When you need the healing

When you're all broken

Don't overthink it

But for the moment live slowly

Cause love's just a feeling

And right now I'm open, I'm open

I hold my hands up

Afraid of so much

It's time I let it all go

Maybe I've lost touch

In all the blind love

I'm gonna let it all go

Cause love's just a feeling

Don't overthink it

Cause love's just a feeling

Some kind of emotion

Don't overthink it

But for the moment live slowly

After I sing the last line, everyone clapped and I hurried of the stage. After a few minutes, I spot Tony surrounded by a group of women who are really trying to hard to get attention. I shook my head and walked over to him. As I reached him, I placed a kiss on his cheek and an arm around his waist.

To say that the girls were disappointed was an understatement. Some looked ready to kill me. Go head and try. This is my man, and I'm keeping him.


	12. Running

I'm laying under a tree while I wait for Steve to get to the park for our morning run. I think he got lost again. I look up at the sky and see clouds pass above me, making me smirk. Humans will never see what I can from the ground. With a small push of power I can see other planets and galaxies. A little harder push and I can see other worlds that no one else can see. I close my eyes as the cloud moves away, letting the sun fall through the leaves of the tree.

I start to hum a song that starts to become the National Anthem. A shadow covers me and I open my eyes to see Steve looking at me with a "really?" look.

"What?" I ask him, quickly standing up to my full hight of shortness.

"The National Anthem? Really?" He asks me making me laugh.

"Ok. It started out a country song but then my mind wandered." I reply, walking over to where we start our run. "Why are you on my case? You're the one that is late again. I told you that you are supposed to take a left when you exit the tower. Not a right." I explain as I start to do some basic stretches.

"I know. I know. Ive just had a lot on my mind. I am still getting used to this place." He tells me making me nod my head.

"Think this is bad? Try adjusting to a whole new planet. At least we speak english." I whisper to him as an african american man runs at a slow pace past us.

Steve nods his head as we finish stretching. "That is true. It is still hard getting my head wrapped around the fact you're an old alien." He mutters making me punch him lightly in the arm.

"I'm not that old." I retaliate as I tie my shoes tighter.

"Yeah. Because Before Earth isn't old." He whispers to me as the man passes us again.

"Hey. Bet 20 dollars he was military." I say starting at a slow jog before running next to Steve. Being an energy source pretty much means my body never gets tired. I could run forever and never need to sleep. I would, but I like sleep.

"On your left." Steve says as we pass the man who has been running. We quickly run past and around the park again and I can already see the mans back again.

"On your left." I tell him as we pass him yet again.

"Uh-huh, on my left. Got it." The man mutters just as we pass him.

I smile at Steve and quicken my pace a little so the man can see me pass him.

"Don't say it! Don't you say it!" He yells at me as Steve is right behind me and yells with a hidden smile on his lips.

"On your left!" Steve yells before running to catch up to me.

"Come on!" He yells before I can see him running to catch up to us but I can tell that he won't last.

When we finally come to stop, we happen to come to the man leaning against the tree I was laying under not ago.

"Need a medic?" Steve asks making me laugh and look at my shoes.

"I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you guys just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes."

"I guess we got a late start." Steve replies as I smack his arm.

"We did. You got lost on the way here. I'm going to be late to work." I tell him as he gives me a look.

"You don't even have a boss." He whispers making me laugh.

"Oh, really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." He says nodding back to the sidewalk. He pauses for a second before looking at me and Steve.

"Did you guys just take it? I assumed you guys just took it." He says making me smile down at him.

"What unit are you with?" I ask the man giving Steve a look.

"Fifty-eighth, Para-rescue. But now I'm working down at the VA. Sam Wilson." The man says who now has the name of Sam. Steve reaches and gives Sam a handshake before turning to me and pulling out $20.

"Steve Rogers." Steve says to Sam as I pocket the money.

"I kind of put that together. Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing." Sam replies as I raise an eyebrow at the man.

"It takes some getting used to." Steve replies as I hold out my hand to Sam.

"Infinity Smith." I tell him as I shake his hand. He nods his head as he looks at my face.

"Yeah. I thought I saw your face before. Smith industries owner and CEO. Also Tony Stark's girlfriend last I checked." Sam says making my eyes widen.

"How did you... The news huh. Word gets out quick. I only told people that a week ago." I say as I look to Steve that has his eyes narrowed at me.

"You don't even need that 20 do you?" He asks me making me shake my head at him.

"No, but with this 20 I am going to go pay for coffee for me and Sam here if he wants to come with me." I tell him, making Sam nod his head as a sure.

"Why am I not invited?" Steve says as I pull my phone out at the feel of it vibrating. I see that Natasha texted me that Steve is needed for a mission.

"Because you have to go to work." I say as a black shine car pulls up being Steve.

" Alright, Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run. If that's what you wanna call running." Steve tells Sam as they shake hands and he walks up to the car.

"Oh, that's how it is?" Sam asks him as I walk over to Natasha's side of the car.

"Oh, that's how it is." Steve replies as Natasha rolls her eyes at me. I hand Natasha the 20 and tell her to get breakfast for them both before returning to the sidewalk beside Sam.

"Okay. Any time you wanna stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know." Sam says as I elbow his stomach making him look at me.

"I'll keep it in mind." Steve says as Natasha rolls down the window.

"Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a pair of fossils." She says making me actually snort which causes her to smile.

"That's hilarious." Me and Steve say at the same time.

"How you doing?" Sam says to Natasha as he looks at the car and the woman driving it.

"Hey." She replies making me just shake my head.

"You can't run everywhere." Steve says making me tilt my head a little.

"Well..." I say making Natasha and Steve both give me a look.

"No, you can't." He says ignoring them giving me the evil eye. The pair drive off as I hook my arm with Sam's.

"Coffee?" I ask him as we walk down the sidewalk.

"The one two blocks away?" He asks me while looking down at my face.

"Wanna race?" I ask him before he lets go of my arm and takes off running.

"Oh you're on!" I yell, easily passing him.


	13. Ship

INFINITY'S POV

Im laying back in my seat as Rumlow tells the shield team what is going on.

"The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. It was sending up their last payload when pirates took them, ninety-three minutes ago." He says as I twirl a piece of blue hair around my finger.

"Any demands?" Steve asks the man with a serious expression.

"A billion and a half." Rumlow replies to him as I stand up from my sitting position.

"Why so steep?" Steve asks him as I place my hand on his arm.

"Because it SHIELD's." Rumlow replies as I nod my head.

"So it's not off course, it's trespass." Steve says as he pats my hand before moving closer to the back of the plane.

"I'm sure they have a good reason." Natasha says as I snicker.

"Yeah. A good reason my left butt cheek." I mutter making one of the SHIELD agents laugh himself.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor." Steve says making me pay attention to what they were talking about.

"Relax, it's not that complicated." I tell him as I strap my weapons onto my black suit.

"How many pirates?" Steve asks Rumlow while pretending to not hear me.

"Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc." He shows a picture of the guy.

"Ex-TGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's "red notice". Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties." Rumlow says as my eyebrows lift.

"I would love to get a chat with him. Swap technics." I whisper making Natasha nod her head as well, agreeing with me.

"Hostages?" Steve asks with a serious expression.

"Uh...mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell." Rumlow replies as he pulls up a photo of Sitwell. "They're in the galley." Rumlow says putting the photo away.

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship? Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to life pods. get 'em out. Infinity, do what ever the heck you do. Let's go." He orders getting ready for the jump.

"STRIKE, you heard the Captain. Gear up!" Rumlow yells as they quickly move to complete the orders from Bugle Boy.

"Secure channel seven." Steve says into his radio.

"Seven secure." Natasha replies into the radio before turning to Steve. "You do anything fun Saturday night?" She asks him as I look around for an extra radio.

No extra radios. Why do I not get one?

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so... No, not really." Steve replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Coming up by the drop zone, Cap." Rumlow yells out as the back door lowers.

"You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'll probably say yes." Natasha tells him as I walk up to them.

"Don't do it. She would only say yes because you're Mr. Muscles and have good hair. Oh don't tell Tony I said that." I say, covering my face.

"That's why I don't ask." Steve says winking at me.

"Too shy or too scared?" Natasha asks him as I behind Steve making him stand on the very edge of the plane.

"Too busy!" Steve yells as I Sparta kick him out the back of the plane.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" An agent asks with slight panic in his voice.

"No. No, he wasn't. Neither is she." Rumlow says as I fall backwards out the back of the plane with a smile on my face.

I turn onto my stomach as I fall, watching as Steve lands and beats up some of the pirates.

I look to see a pirate hold up a gun to Steve behind his back. Before I can say anything, Rumlow shoots the man as he lands. They seem to share a quick word as I teleport from falling down to running across the deck before coming to a stop. I wipe off some fake dust as I walk up to Steve.

"What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice." Natasha says making look at her and shake my head while dragging a finger across my neck.

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date." Steve tells her, not even seeing my hand movements.

"I'm multitasking." She says as she hops over the railing. At that I wink at Steve before going poof in front of his eyes.

I appear next to a computer and get a little curious. I break through the firewalls like they were butter and start reading information. What I read makes my eyes widen. Hearing someone coming, I quickly close everything and erase any sign I was there. I lean back against the wall across the room when Natasha walk into the room.

"Well. I shouldn't be surprised.": She says when she sees me leaning against the wall.

"Not really. This is me we are talking about." I reply as she walks over to the computer and starts to download what is on it.

I walk over next to her and lean against the controls to look at the screen as she types.

"You know I could do this faster." I tell her just as the door is smashed in and Steve holding Batroc down lands on the floor.

"Well, this is awkward." Natasha tells Steve as I nudge Batroc's arm with the toe of my boot.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks Natasha as kick the man again.

"Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into." Natasha replies at the same time I reply with, "Kicking people."

"Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" Steve asks Natasha as we walks toward the computer to see what she was backing up. I go to tap the man's arm again but stop when Steve slaps my leg away from the man.

"You're saving SHIELD Intel." Steve says as he finally sees what she is downloading.

"Whatever I can get my hands on." Natasha says as I go to kick the man one more time.

"I don't think she's saving puppies and kittens, Steve." I whisper under my breath.

"Our mission is to rescue hostages." Steve says, giving me a 'really' look.

"No. That's your mission." Natasha says, pulling the flash drive out and tucking it away. "And you've done it beautifully." She continues as she turns to leave. Before she can leave, Steve grabs her arm.

"You just jeopardized this whole operation." Steve growls at her as I start to see Batroc move. I teleport to the other side of the glass wall that was next to me and duck under a desk.

"I think that's overstating things. Wait. Where did Infinity go?" Natasha asks when Batroc stands and throws a grenade at the pair. Steve deflects the bomb with his shield while grabbing onto Natasha and jumps through the glass window before it explodes. The bomb goes off at the same time glass flies everywhere. I swear as I brush off glass and check myself for cuts.

"Okay. That one's on me." Natasha says as I look up and glare at her as I find a cut in my leather jacket. The wound already healed up underneath.

"You damn right." Steve says, walking away in anger with me following him, shaking my head slowly. I am getting to old for this shit.

NONE OF THESE HAVE BEED EDITED. COLLEGE TAKES UP A LOT OF TIME. HOP YOU LIKE THE STORY. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK. PLEASE.


	14. The cold soldier

I sigh as I land on the couch next to Fury, my eyes closing in sweet relief.

"That bad huh?" Fury asks making me flip him off. I listen to the music that Fury must have put on when he entered the apartment.

"We both know I hate my other job. Said other job just totaled my car and cut me up good. So glad I'm a fast healer. What happened to you?" I ask him, opening my eyes to look him up and down. I notice that he is holding his ribs and seems to wince with every breath.

"Totaled car. Why are you here?" He asks me I roll my eyes at the car comment.

"I followed you here. You might be a great spy but I happen to be one of the sneakiest people in the universe." I reply, looking down at my phone showing that I have 17 missed calls from Tony.

"I forgot to call him back. He's going to kill me." I mutter, turning the phone of and slipping it into my back pocket.

I pat Fury's leg as I hear people talk in the hallway.

"We are getting to old for this stuff." I tell him, making him grunt in agreement.

Suddenly the window opens and Steve crawls through, grabbing his shield as protection.

"I don't remember giving you a key." Steve says, placing his shield down on the ground.

"You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out." Fury responds, making me laugh.

"Didn't know you were married." Steve replies as I nod.

"Very nice woman. Best cookies." I tell him as I close my eyes again.

"There are a lot of things you don't about me." Fury tells Steve, making me again, nod my head.

"I know, Nick. That's the problem." Steve says as he turns on the light making me jerk away from the brightness.

Fury turns off the light after Steve sees the state of my clothes and Fury in general. Fury pulls out his phone and types something about ears.

"I'm sorry to have do this, but I had no place else to crash." He says, typing again. 'SHIELD compromised.'

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asks making me raise my eyebrows. Now you catch on. Slow poke. 'Us three.' Fury types, making me roll my eyes

"Just...my friends." Fury responds making me actually giggle.

"Is that what we are?" Steve asks just as I say, "You have those?" Lets say I got smacked on the back of the head.

"That's up to you." Fury says just bullets fly through the window, hitting Fury before hitting me. A bullet enters my upper right chest followed by three in the stomach and another grazes my neck, hitting my carotid artery and I know this is going to suck. I land on the floor as Steve pulls Fury out of the way and into the next room before running in and grabbing me as well. Seeing my blood pouring out of my neck, Steve tries to apply pressure to stop it. I grab his hand and look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say before I fall into darkness with the sound of Fury telling Steve not to trust anyone.

STEVE'S POV

I hold onto Infinity's neck, trying to stop the bleeding as she grabs my free hand.

"I'm sorry." She says as she closes her eyes and stops moving all together. Fury tells me not to trust anyone before he passes out.

I let go of Infinity as I hear someone breaking into my apartment.

"Captain Rogers?" I hear a female voice ask. "Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD's Special Service." The voice says making stare in shock when I see the face it matches.

"Kate?" I ask, shock coursing through my body.

"I'm assigned to protect you." Kate replies, still on high alert.

"On whose order?" I ask as her eyes widen at the sight of the two bodies on my floor.

"Theirs." She says, running to check both of them as she pulls a radio out. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. India DOA. Trying to start her up again. I need EMTs. Now!" She yells through the radio as she reaches for Infinity's boots.

Kate, if that's even her name, reaches into the right boot and pulls out a long needle full of glowing blue liquid. Setting the needle down next to her, she starts to open Infinity's jacket and shirt.

"Woah. What are you-," I start to say till I see a small black X drawn on her skin. Kate grabs the needle and lines it up with the X.

"Hope this works." She mumbles before slamming the needle down and pushing down the plunger.

She pulls the needle out and feels for a heart beat. She's still for a few seconds before sighing and leaning back and looking Infinity in the face.

"Be happy you are not human." Kate told the unconscious woman before her radio made a noise again.

"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?" They ask as I spot movement outside the window.

"Tell them I'm in pursuit." I yell before grabbing my shield again and jumping out the window.

SOOOOO?????? WHAT DO YOU THINK? COMMENT, LIKE, DANCE LIKE NO ONE IS WATCHING. HAVE A GOOD MORNING, DAY, AFTERNOON OR NIGHT. PARTY TILL THE SUN COMES UP OR GOES DOWN. THANK YOU FOR READING. NOT EDITED. COLLEGE SUCKS SOMETIMES. SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! WILL EXPLAIN THE CRASH NEXT CHAPTER IS SOMEONE HAPPENS TO REMIND ME. I MIGHT FORGET.


	15. Fury

STEVE'S POV

I stare at Fury as they operate on him. I don't even know where they took Infinity. Tony is going to kill me. I just stare at the doctors through the window, lost in my own head. The door opens and Natasha enters, walking up to the glass.

" Is he gonna make it?" She asks me making me shake my head slightly.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully, looking at her.

"Tell me about the shooter." She says, making it sound like a demand.

"He's fast and strong. He had a metal arm." I tell her just as Agent Hill walks into the room as well. This room is starting to feel small.

"Ballistics?" Natasha asks Hill, not looking away from Fury.

"Three slugs. No rifling and completely untraceable." Hill replies making Natasha look at her.

"Soviet made?" Natasha asks making me look at her again.

"Yeah." Hill replies just as Fury's vital drop.

"He's dropping." A doctor yells, rushing around the room.

"Crash cart coming in." A nurse yells running said cart into the room.

"Nurse, help me with the gauzes, please. BP is dropping. Defibrillator!" One says as Fury flatlines. "Charge to one hundred." A doctor says, grabbing the paddles.

"Don't do this to me, Nick." Natasha whispers, placing a hand on the glass.

"Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear!" A doctor yells as he shocks the dead man. "Pulse?" He asks, looking at the others.

"No pulse." Was the reply they gave.

"Okay. Charge to two hundred, please. Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear!" The doctor yells before shocking the man again. "Give me epinephrine! Pulse?" He asks again lowering his arms.

"Negative." A nurse replies, lowering their arms to their side and looking at the clock on the wall.

"Don't do this to me, Nick. Don't do this to me." Natasha says as the three of us watch the scene unfold. I tun away as the doctor bows his head.

"What's the time?" The doctor asks.

"1:03, Doctor." The nurse replies making the doctor open his eyes.

"Time of death, 1:03 A.M." The doctor says as I look down at the flash drive in my hand that a dead man has given me.

Infinity's POV

I try to take a deep breath in but something stops me, making my body jerk in surprise. I move my hands and find that I'm covered in plastic. I push and tear the plastic, letting in a gust of cold air that hits my naked body.

Why am I naked? What happened?

I sit up and look around, only to see I'm in what looks like a moruge. I pop my neck and stretch my arms above me when the memories hit me. I was shot. I died. Fury was shot as well. Crap. I pull off a toe tag and through it in the plastic bag before I move to stand up.

As I steady myself on the ground, the door opens and all that could be heard was a gasp as metal hits the floor.

I turn to the noise and see a woman in a pair of scrubs and lab coat. All over to the floor was metal tools that were just cleaned.

The woman looks down and so do I, only to gasp and cover my naked body.

"Hey. Do you have any clothes I can use? I seem to have lost mine." I tell the woman, making her eyes roll back and hit the floor.

"Crap." I mumble, looking at the passed out woman. I eye her scrubs and see that we are about the same size. I shake my head and run over to her body.

"I am so sorry for this." I tell her even though ace can't hear me. I slip on the scrubs, doctor coat, and pull my hair up into a tight bun before pulling on her blue cap. Better to hide my blue hair.

I place the woman on the table and range the plastic to cover her so she looked like me almost.

"Now. To get out of here." I say as I head out the doors, looking for an exit.

I head for the elevator and hit the 2nd floor button. If there is anyone watching the hospital, they would be stationed at the ground floor exits. I would usually teleport away but there are just too many cameras and I'm to pissed off and tired to have time to erase the evidence.

As I exit the elevator when the door opens, I do not expect to see Steve looking at a vending machine wearing a hoodie. I start to walk over to him just as Natasha appears behind him saying something that seems to have pissed him off. Steve pushes Natasha into the room behind them and I hurry to follow.


	16. Undercover

INFINITY'S POV

I enter the room, interrupting a conversation.

"Where did you get it?" Natasha says just as I enter the room making them both look at me.

"Infinity?" Steve asks as I start to walk back out the door.

"Sorry, wrong room." I start to say before a hand grabs me and pulls me into back the room.

"You died!" He whispers to me harshly, making Natasha look at me in surprise.

"Past tense." I whisper back before looking at Natasha. "Where is the flash drive. Tell me you put it in a safe place." I lowly growl making her take a small step back into the vending machine behind her.

"Fury gave it to him. Why?" She asks me, nodding to Steve as I shake my head.

"What's on it?" Steve asks Natasha as I look away from the two.

"I don't know." Natasha replies, making Steve angry.

"Stop lying!" Steve whisper yells making me turn to look at the two.

"She's not lying. She only pretends to know everything." I tell Steve as I glare at him from the doorway.

"I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you? Did you help him?" Steve asks me as he looks away from Natasha.

"Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you. Also, do I look like the kind of person who would put civilians in harm? I was freeing slaves before I met you people and got dragged into your side of this drama." I reply to him as I throw my hands in the air as I slide down the wall to sit on the floor. I am so tired of this.

"I'm not gonna ask you again." Steve says to no one in particular.

"I know who killed Fury. Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him th-." Natasha starts to reply before I interrupt her.

"The Winter Soldier." I whisper making the two look over to me. "He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years." I finish, looking away from the stares that promises questions will be asked.

"So he's a ghost story." Steve says, glancing between Natasha and me.

"Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot at my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me." Natasha says as she pulls up her shirt to show a bullet scar. "A Soviet slag, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis." She says making me snort from my spot on the floor.

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." I mutter making a flash of a smile appear on Natasha's face.

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried." Natasha says holding up the flash drive. "Like you said, he's a ghost story." She says as I stand and take the drive before Steve can grab it.

"Well, let's find out what the ghost wants." Steve says, giving me a glare as I slip the drive in my bra. I nod my head and start to head out the door, but stop when I see a clock.

"Is today Friday?" I ask the two of them as I start to clench my hands into fists.

"Yeah, why?" Natasha asks as I start to run for an exit.

"I'm going to be late for a meeting!" I yell back at them as I run down the hallway, people moving out of the way of what appears to be a running doctor.

Time skip to meeting

I log into the meeting and keep quiet so no one notices till I want them to.

"Nick Fury was murdered in cold blood. To any reasonable person, that would make him a martyr, not a traitor. What about Councilwoman Smith? She was killed along with Fury. I thought Fury was just the target. Killing an avenger is just asking for trouble, especially one that is dating Tony Stark." Alexander Pierce says.

"You know what makes him a traitor? Hiring a mercenary to hijack his own ship. Smith? She didn't agree with our plans on Project Insight and had to be taken care of. Tony Stark and the other Avengers can be taken care of if the need arises." A council man says making my hands clinch into fists.

"Nick Fury used your friendship to coerce this council into delaying Project Insight. A project he knew would expose his own illegal operations. At best, he lied to you. At worst..." Councilman Singh says to Pierce.

"Are you calling for my resignation? I've got a pen and paper right here." Pierce says, gesturing around him.

"That discussion can be tabled for a later time." Councilwoman Hawley tells him.

"But you do want to have a discussion." Pierce replies to the woman.

"We've already had it, Mr. Secretary. This council moves to immediately reactivate Project Insight. If you want to say something snappy, now would be a good time." Councilman Rockwell says making me lean in toward the camera and speaker.

"I'm not dead yet." I growl into the speaker making them jump.

"Thought I would just come on to say hi. So. Hi." I say to them as I wave my hand at the camera. I lean back against my chair and smile as I am about to log off when a though hits me.

"Oh. The next time you assign an assassin to blow up my car. Make sure to check that I'm dead. Kind of embarrassing when the target gets up and walks away from that. Have fun getting the project working by the way. I'm got Smith Industries to pull their funding as well as take back everything they own. That makes you what? A week behind now? Whoops." I say as I click the end button.

I need to meet up with Steve and Natasha at the mall so we can look up what is on the file, even though I have a good idea what it is.

I sigh and rub my face before looking down at my clothes, I need to change. Badly.

[Steve and Natasha go to the mall disguised as a civilian couple]

I enter the mall and head for the food court. I quickly order hot chocolate and crab a small box of doughnuts. After paying, I start to head for the big center of the mall when I notice a man struggling to not run with a woman next to him. I shake my head and hurry after the two.

"First rule of going on the run is, don't run, walk." I tell Steve as I walk up next to him making him jump in surprise and Natasha to look over at me and my clothes.

"If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off." Steve says making me laugh as we enter a Mac store.

"The drive has a level six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are." Natasha says as we walk up to a computer.

"How much time do we have?" Steve asks her as I pull out the drive.

"Uh...about nine minutes from..." I slip in the drive. "Now. Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands." I tell Steve as Natasha walks over to the front of the store to keep a look out.

"Can you override it?" He asks, leaning forward.

"I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from." I reply as I start the trace.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" An Apple employee asks us as he walks over to us.

"Oh, no. My fiancé was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations." I tell the man as I flash my engagement ring in the air a little.

"Right! We're getting married." Steve says as I elbow him in the ribs. He places his arm around me as I place my arm around his waist.

"Congratulations. Where do you guys thinking about going?" The employee asks the two of us.

"New Jersey." Steve says after a quick glance at the computer.

"Oh. Cool. Hey. I have the exact same glasses." The employee states as I smile at the man and lean forward.

"Wow, you two are practically twins." I say with a little sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Yeah, I wish. Specimen. Uh...if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron." The man says before starting to walk away.

"Thank you. You said nine minutes, come on." Steve says, directing the last words to me.

"Shh, relax. Got it." I whisper as I look at the coordinates on the screen. Military complex? This seems familiar. "You know it" I ask Steve as I notice his face.

"I used to. Let's go." Steve tells me before grabbing the flash drive and handing it to me. We start to leave the store when we nod at Natasha that we got it. She nods back and slips out the front, starting a good ten feet in front of us the whole time we head for the exit. "Standard tac-team. Two behind, to across, two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro." Steve tells me suddenly making me flash a quick glance in front of us.

"Shut up and put your arm around me, laugh at something I said." I tell him as I place my arm around his waist again and my head is pointed down a little.

"What?" He asks as the men get closer.

"Do it!" I whisper at him making him through an arm over my shoulders and give a pretend laugh.

I look around me to spot Rumlow coming up the opposite escalator. I quickly turn around to face Steve making him look down at me. "Kiss me." I order him making him look at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" He asks, almost making sure he heard me right.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable." I tell him.

"Yes, they do." He replies as I pull his head down for a kiss. Steve places his hands on my hips and pushes me away after a second.

"You still uncomfortable?" I ask as I blink up at the man.

"It's not exactly the word I would use. More like confused and guilty." He replies as we exit making me laugh.

I lay across the back of the car as I look at my phone. 27 missed calls from Tony. 11 from Bruce and even a few from Clint.

I click my phone closed and rub my face as I try to think of a way to talk to him without him getting in the way.

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha asks from the passenger seat of the car.

"Nazi Germany." He replies, eyes on the road ahead of him.

"Mm." Natasha hums making me roll my eyes.

"And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash." He tells Natasha making her slide her legs down.

"Why does she get to lay down and have her feet on the seats and I can't have mine on the dash?" Natasha fake pouts, giving me a fake sad face.

"Because I'm older then the planet we're driving on dingbat." I reply making Steve give a small smile.

"Alright, I have a question for you, of which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?" Natasha starts saying making me cough at her.

"Natasha, no." I start to say, giving her a little glare.

"What?" Steve asks her as he gives me a look.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Natasha asks him making me cough and try to sit up.

"That bad, huh?" Steve asks me as I try to catch my breath.

"I didn't say that." Natasha says making me hit the back of her head. "It looked like a good kiss. How much practice do you have Infinity?" Natasha asks making me glare at her.

"I am not just kissing random people." I tell her as I lean back against the seat.

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying." Steve says making me point at him and nod.

"Nobody special, though?" She asks Steve before looking over at me. "Unlike little miss engaged. How did I miss the ring in the first place?" She says while looking at my hand that fiddles with said ring.

"Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience." Steve says, distracting Natasha away from my engagement for the moment.

"Well, that's alright, you just make something up." Natasha replies making me nod my head in agreement.

"What, like you?" Steve replies making me nod my head in agreement again.

"I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I. Neither is Infinity. How many lives have you lived on Earth? How many identities?" she asks me making me shake my head.

"Way to many." I reply, looking at my phone as it shows Tony calling again.

"That's a tough way to live." Steve replies to both of us as I place the phone down and let it continue to ring.

"It's a good way not to die, though." I whisper, looking through the front windshield to see a chainlink fence.

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is. Or what they really are." He says, looking back at me.

"Yeah. Who do you want me to be?" Natasha asks Steve as I see a text from Tony flash across the screen.

"How about a friend?" Steve asks as I open the text.

Infinity. Where are you?

Are you ok?

You're scaring me!

Infinity! Please.

Infinity.

Just let me know you are alive.

Infinity. I know you just read that text. Answer the damn phone!

I feel a tear slide down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly before Natasha or Steve can see it.

I have to go. I am safe. I love you. Take care of my little Riley. I hope to see you soon.

I type out and send before turning my phone off so it will be harder to trace.

"I just wondered how much practice you had." Natasha says drawing me back into the conversation.

"I don't need practice." Steve says making me laugh a little and lean up between the two seats.

"Everybody needs practice." I whisper making him swerve the car a little into the next lane.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead." He responds while I pet his arm like one would a puppy.

"And I'm a couple thousand years old give or take a few trillion." I tell the two as I lay back down on the seat and drift off into sleep.

I wake to the car hitting the break and being thrown onto the floorboard.

"Ow." I mumble, trying to get up off the floorboard, only to meet a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. Sudden stop." Steve tells me as I use his hand to crawl out of the car and stand up. My back pops as I stand up, causing me to sigh. "I am too old for this crap." I tell Steve as I walk towards the chain-link fence.

"This is it?" I ask, looking over to Natasha as she looks down at the coordinates.

"The file came from these coordinates." Natasha says, nodding to the blocked off path.

"So did I. This camp is where I was trained." Steve says as we walk quickly in the dark. I so wish my power was back to full strength. Dying sucks.

"Changed much?" Natasha asks as we look around. I know Steve must be having flashbacks because I sure am. I remember this place. The sound of footfalls as they ran in formation. Being brought here so I could collect anything that belonged to Bucky. I should probably give those to Steve. He would benefit more from the memoribileia then I would.

"A little." I whisper making Steve turn his head to look at me. I glance at him before looking away.

"This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off." Natasha says, looking at her device.

As I look around, I spotted something. A building. A building that is not where it is supposed to be. I grab Steve's arm and nod to said building.

His eyes light up as he sees what I see. We all start walking to the building as Steve explains why this was wrong.

"Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards from the barracks. This building is in the wrong place." Steve says before smacking his shield onto the lock, breaking it and letting it fall to the ground.

We quickly enter and turn on the lights. What is revealed slightly shocks me. SHIELD. Im surprised they are here, but the same time I'm not. This is SHIELD we are talking about.

"This is SHIELD." Natasha says, looking around the room.

"Maybe where it started."Steve says, following me as I enter a room full of old photos. Howard Stark. Peggy Carter. Colonel Chester Phillips. I bow my head in respect before moving away, pausing only a little to rest my hand on Steve's arm. With a pat of his hand on mine, I release his arm and go look around.

I'm sneaky. Probably shouldn't be doing this. But this is me. I open a drawer to a desk and look around. Old pill bottle, paperclips, scraps of paper...false bottom. I open the bottom to reviel a small medal box. Picking it up, I hear clinking and become curious. I open the box and it is full of what looks like flash drives. What could be on these that they would hide?

"Infinity. You coming?" I hear Steve ask, making me shove the flash drives into my jacket. I love to collect flash drives.

When we reach the bottom of the elevator, We exit into a room of old looking computers.

"This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient." Natasha starts to say before I pull out the flash drive from this morning. She takes it from my hand and places it into the port.

"Initiate system?" The computer asks making Natasha type back. "Shall we play a game?" She asks Steve before starting to explain where its from. "It's from a movie that..."

"Yeah, I saw it." Steve says before hearing the computer speak.

"Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984. Smith, Infinity Nova. Murphy, Alexis Rose. Lee, Annabelle. Barnes, Maria Ann. Taylor, Lisa rene. Clark, Elaine. Walker, Jamie. Adams, Veronica. Project number 24601. Born, unknown" A voice starts to say, naming off past names that I have lived by.

A Camera was moving, looking over all of as, seeming to hesitate on my form.

"It's some kind of a recording." Natasha says, looking back at me as I had become still at the voice saying my name.

"I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am." The voice says, showing a picture of Dr. Arnim Zola. A man from my nightmares that have been gone for years now.

"Do you know this thing?" Natasha asks Steve as I stumble back and end up leaning on a dusty table.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years." Steve tell her, looking back at the computer.

"First correction, I am Swiss. Project 24601 knows that as fact. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."

"That's a nasty thought." I mumble, still in a little bit of shock.

"How did you get here?" Steve asked him.

"Invited." Zola responded.

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic values." Natasha tell Steve as I slide to sit on the floor.

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own." Zola responds making me rub my temples.

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull." Steve says, starting to sound angry.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." I whisper, almost against my will. It has been drilled into me since I was a child. I just realized how truthful it was till now.

"Prove it." Steve demands.

"Accessing archive." Zola responds. A computer screen shows old footage of Red Skull and the old SHIELD founders. "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed." He says as I start to see it now. Oh god. I know now that means that the rest of the world council is... Oh god. Does Fury know this? Of course he does. He was plaining on dying. I am going to kill that man myself. I know he is out there somewhere right now. He is to stubborn to die by a few bullets.

"That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you." Natasha tells Zola which makes me scoff from where I sit.

"Accidents will happen." Zola says as a new video shows on screen. A man kills Howard and Maria Stark. Making it look like an accident. A new file of Fury dead also flashes across the screen. "HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum." Zola says making Steve smash the computer screen. "As I was saying... What's on this drive? Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm." Zola finishes as I something catches my attention.

"What kind of algorithm? What does it do?" I hear someone ask as I use what power I have regained and sense power around me. Everything seems normal till I feel it. A bubble of power. Bomb.

"Oh god." I whisper, looking at Zola on the screen.

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it." Zola says as the doors start to close. Steve tries to stop the moment but he's a little too late. "Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us...out of time. Remember Project 24601. Running away from your past will not last forever." Zola finishes before Steve grabs my arm, dragging me into a hole.

I somehow end up in the bottom of the hole, meaning Natasha and Steve squish me into the ground.

An explosion of heat pushes Steve and Natasha down more into the hole. Into me. I hear a grunt as rubble hits Steve's shield, making the shield slip and turn, slamming into my shoulder. Another explosion pushes the shield into my arm. Into my arm. It is going to cut my arm off. Oh god.

My vision starts to go in and out of focus. I feel what is a release of pressure and suddenly I hear my name being whispered over and over again. Telling me to stay awake. I don't listen as a black blanket is thrown over my vision and I fall asleep.


	17. Falcon

Steve's POV

"She is going to hate me when she wakes up." I tell Natasha as we walk up to Sam's door with Infinity in my arms.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that your shield was going to try and take off her arm." She says, adjusting the bandage over Infinity's injury.

Natasha knocks on Sam's door and he opens it a minute later.

"Hey, man." Sam says, pausing to look at us three.

"I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low." I tell hi, adjusting Infinity in my arms.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha tell Sam making me give her a look.

"Not everyone." Sam tells us as he opens the door wider so that we can get inside.

Sam nods me to a couch that I can place Infinity on. If Tony wasn't worried before, he is now. I lift the jacket that we put over her wound only to make it start bleeding again.

"Sam! Do you have a med kit?" I quickly ask the man, pushing down on the woman arm.

"How bad is the wound?" Sam asks, running into the room with a red bag.

"You might need a new couch." I tell him, pressing down on her shoulder again.

"We need to get this jacket off of her." Natasha says, moving her around till the jacket, whats left of it, is off.

Sam cuts her shirt away and you can see the gash my shield made on her arm.

"What the hell hit her?" Sam asks, moving to pour some alcohol on it to clean it.

"His damn shield." I hear a small voice say making us all pause and look up at Infinity's face.

"Infinity I am so sorr-." I start but she cuts me off and slowly sits up, holding her hurt arm to her body.

"It is not the first time I've been hit by flying objects. Sam. How good are you with a needle?" She asks the man making him look at her shoulder, then back at her.

"How are you not-." Sam starts but Infinity shakes her head.

"I can't feel pain. It's a a blessing and a curse. Now. How good are you with a needle?" She asks again.

"I've had to help patch a few parachutes in my time." Sam tells her making her nod.

"Nice cross stitches. Same thing just skin." She tells him, moving to hold her skin together.

Sam just nods and starts to sew, asking if it hurt or if he was doing it right.

"You guys can go and clean up. I will be busy with this for some time." Sam tells us, making me and Natasha nod.

Infinity's POV

I sit still while Sam finishes stitching my shoulder.

"It is still creepy that you can't feel this at all." Sam tells me making me give a small laugh.

"Yeah. I tend to have that special ability." I tell him just as he finishes the last stitch and ties it off.

"All done." He tells me, whipping blood away from the wound.

"Thanks. Can I borrow a phone, I have to make a few calls."

"Here. Use mine." Same says giving me a smile.

"Thanks." I tell him, grabbing the phone before Sam walks away.

I dial Tony's number and wait as it rings, rubbing my shoulder a little. I can feel my body heal itself.

The call goes to voicemail and I sigh.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. I know you can hear me. Connect me to Tony please." I say into the phone, trying not to itch my healing would.

"Miss Smith? Of course ma'am." I hear J.A.R.V.I.S. say before the sound of something falling and cursing are headed over the line.

"Mr. Stark. Miss. Smith is on the phone for you. Would you like to answer?" I hear J.A.R.V.I.S ask Tony.

"Smith? Infinity! Yes answer. Common answer!" I hear Tony yell into the phone making me smile.

"Infinity?" I hear Tony ask, almost breaking my heart at the tone of his voice.

"Yeah. I'm here." I whisper, smiling into the phone.

"Infinity. Where are you? I am picking you up now. Whose phone is this?" He asks making me laugh and nod a little.

"I am at a friends house. Just send a suit, I will come to you, and my friends house. Hence, friends phone." I reply, leaning back into the couch.

"I am sending the suit now. Do not leave." Tony tells me making me laugh.

"Trust me. I'm not going anywhere." I tell him as Sam walks in and nods at the kitchen. I nod in response and Sam leaves.

"I won't leave the house but I have to give the phone back to its owner. I will see you soon." I tell him before hanging up on his response.

I sigh and shake my head. My crazy, lovable tin foil.

I stand and head for the kitchen, passing a doorway with Sam leaning in, talking to Steve and Natasha.

"I made breakfast. If you guys...eat that sort of thing." Sam asks them making me giggle as I pass the small group.

I grab a plate and place some eggs, bacon, and fruit on it. I also grab a small bowl of grapes and sit at the bar.

"So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?" Natasha asks out loud as we all sit in the kitchen.

"Pierce." I say, throwing a grape into the air and catching it with my mouth.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." Natasha replies, watching me catch another grape.

"But he's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star." Steve comments out loud.

"So was Jasper Sitwell." Natasha replies, taking a bite of food.

"So, the real question is: how do the three most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?" Steve asks the room.

"Two most wanted. One. Technically to them, I am in hiding and some still think I am dead. Two, I have somewhere I have to be and will have to leave all this kidnaping to you.

"Like where?" Natasha asks before Sam enters again, stopping me from answering.

"The answer is: you don't." Sam says, dropping a file in front of Steve.

"What's this?" Steve asks Sam as I catch another grape.

"Call it a resume." Sam replies as Natasha looks through the file, looking at Sam and his para-rescue team.

"Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you." Natasha asks sam before turning to Steve. "You didn't say he was a para-rescue." She says to him making Steve shrug his shoulder.

"Is this Riley?" Steve asks him, pointing at a dude in the picture.

"Yeah." Sam replies as knocking is heard on Sam's front door.

Everyone freezes but I just stand and head for the door.

"Wait, Infinity. You don't know who it is." Natasha says as Steve goes to grab me.

I duck under his reached out hand and run to the door.

Opening the door, a red and gold suit stands ready to knock again as two other suits wait behind him as extra protection

"Hello J.A.R.V.I.S." I say, stepping back so the suits can enter the house quickly.

"Miss. Stark to be. I am here to take you home. Mr. Stark said for me to bring you a fresh pair of clothes. For good reason it seems." He says, the suit looking down at the ripped shirt and my wound.

"Ha ha ha. We both know I rock these clothes." I tell him, grabbing the offered clothes.

I head to the bathroom and change quickly.

As I exit, I see Sam looking at the suits as they look like he has never seen anything quite like them. Which is true in a sense.

"This is my ride. So..." I start to saw, walking backwards into the now open suit. "Don't do anything I would not. Don't die. If you get hurt, walk it off." I say, the suit closing around my body.

The suit starts to head for the door which Sam quickly opens.

"Oh by the way. Say hi to Fury for me."


	18. Teady to comply

A/N: Sorry not sorry

Infinity's POV

After a long flight in the suit to the avengers tower, I see him standing there, Tony, arms crossed but with a worried look on his face.

"Good luck Ma'am." Jarvis tells me, landing on the landing pad. As I start to walk forward, I have tears in my eyes.

The mask flips off my face and into the floor as I take the final steps down, walking toward him.

I look at my feet and walk till I can see his shoes in my vision. I slowly look up, meeting his eyes.

I reach up slowly with my hand and place it on his chest. At the touch, he takes a deep breath in and seems to hold it. I can feel his heart beat. He's alive. The council have not come for him.

"Tony-" I start to say before I am grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into a kiss. One full of tears and love.

Tony pulls away, eyes closed as he pulls me to his chest, his head in my neck.

"I thought I lost you..." He whisper, moving his arms up and around my body. I hug him back and sniffle.

"Not yet. Almost, but not yet." I whisper, rubbing his back and head.

"Never. I am never loosing you. Nothing will keep me from you." He replies, moving his hands to my shoulder before he pauses.

I look at him confused as he pulls his hand away from me. His hand covered in bright blue. Blue. My blood.

His eyes widen as I grab my own shoulder. My stitches.

"Well. Crap." I whisper before I am picked up by Tony.

"Tony. I can walk. Put me do-." I start to tell, but he just kisses me as he runs in, shutting me up.

"Jarvis. Tell Bruce to prep the infirmary. Infinity is bleeding." He says, running down a few stairs and rounding sharp corners.

"Tony. Careful. I don't feel pain but you do. No running!" I yell as he takes a sharp corner, running his shoulder into the wall.

"Tony!" I yell as we enter the infirmary/ lab.

"Place her here." Bruce tells tony,pulling on a pair of gloves and grabbing a pair of scissors, cutting my top to see the damage.

"Holy shi-" Bruse starts before I look down at my own shoulder. "I ripped a few stitches. How did I do that" All I did was hug Tony.

"That is unfortunate." I whisper as Bruce gives me a look, pulling the broken thread from my wound.

"How?" Tony asks me, grabbing my hands.

"I had an accident. Involving a shield, golden retriever, and a Weasley."

"You don't mean..." Bruce starts to say, placing new stitches in my shoulder.

"Rogers and Romaoff. Damn it!" He yells, throwing what looks like a coffee mug across the room making me flinch. My movement makes the needle in Bruce's hand jab into my shoulder really deep, making him almost loose the needle.

"sorry." Bruce says, pulling the needle out and finishing the last stitch.

"I knew if you stayed in this line of work you would get work. It had to be with them. What would you be doing that caused that to happen? You said a shield? Like his shield?" Tony asks me making me give him a look.

"Tony. Calm down. It was mostly my fault. I didn't since the energy till it was too late." I tell him, nodding at Bruce as he nods for the door, saying that he was leaving.

I slide off the table, moving to stand up and roll my shoulder. I check Bruce's stitches before a yawn suddenly hits me.

"Infinity. We just got engaged. I could have lot you. Do you understand how that could tear me apart? Are you even listening to me?" Tony asks making my head shoot up to look him in the eye.

"Tear you apart? All I want to do is go to sleep right now. I have been in a blown up car, been shot, died, brought back from the dead, and just went through a mini nuke. Excuse me if I am not really focusing right now." I tell him, storming past him still body.

-Memory kind of-

Cold water beats down on my back as I sit on the floor of the shower making me shiver. Project 24601. I cry as memories are racing into my mind.

Memories of a young child being dragged down a dark metal hallway. Curling into the corner of a small concrete rom as she hears screams of a man in pain. A chair in the middle of a large room, a spotlight shining right on the chair. A man with a metal arm thrashing in the chair, bit in his mouth. The stillness of the man after the machine is done. The emptiness. Any memory he had is gone. A man in a lab coat dragging a blonde child and throwing her into the chair. The metal armed man trying to fight to stop them. I know him. This man. This metal armed man. Bucky. Oh my god. BUCKY!

"Project 24601, ready to comply? Compliance will be rewarded." A man asks the child. A smack to the face and the child still refuses.

"Project 24601. Are you ready to comply? Compliance will be rewarded." He asks with more venom in his voice. The little girl raises her head, looking the man in the eye with her bright blue pair.

"Project 24601, ready to kill." The child says as my head is thrown to one side.

-Out of Memory-

I suck in a breath to see Tony being pelted with could water, leaning over my frozen body with fear on his face.

"Infinity?" He asks me, stroking my face, pushing my hair back while he does so.

"Tony." I whisper, pulling him towards me.

"Let's get you into bed. Warm cup of chocolate and a movie?" He asks me, picking me up off the floor and into our bedroom.

"Ok." I tell him as he grabs me underwear and one of his large shirts.

I put them on as he grabs me hot chocolate. I lift the shirt and take a deep sniff. The sent makes my heart calm down.

Tony wraps his arm around he and softly pulls me into the fluffy bed.

With cup in hand and movie playing, and Tony holding onto me tightly, I don't want to move.

I rest my head on his chest after I finish the drink. He rubs my head and I lean up to give him a kiss.

"I will protect you. Sleep. I will be here when you wake up." He tells me, rubbing my check.

"Promise?" I ask him, grabbing his wrist that is close to my face.

He gives me a long kiss and slides down into the sheets to be face to face with me.

"Promise." He replies. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me again.

Project 24601, ready to protect.

A/N: I know that it is short but I have been asked to update, so here it is! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hope you liked it. Have a good morning, day, evening, night!


	19. How long is forever?

A/N: Filler/ build up chapter. Expect some feels. I almost cried. Hope you like the update.

-Memory-Infinity's POV-

Space Stone-Infinity

Power Stone-Amandla

Reality Stone-Rem

Mind Stone-Aigne

switch the next two stone names. But the name matches the outfit.

Time Stone- Tempus

Soul Stone- Affari

I lay back in my seat by the window, overlooking earth from an open portal.

"Humans. So angry. So lost. So primitive." I hear my sister Amandla say as she lays a hand on my arm.

"They are children, they know not what they do." I reply as Amandla takes a seat on the chair next to mine, holding my hand as if afraid to let go.

"They are your children." a voice tells me making me turn to see Tempus leaning against the doorway.

"The emotions that pour out of them leave a bad taste in my mouth." Aigne tells me, bumping shoulders with Tempus in a teasing way before they both come and take a seat on a love seat.

"The emotions of humans are not that complicated." I argue, rubbing my temple while trying to drown out loud yelling.

"Ha. Their emotions are a mess. I can barely even visit before they get to me." Rem whispers, walking to lean against the window with a sneer on her face.

"It is their behavior that you have to watch for." I tell her, dropping my hands down to my lap.

"Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge." Affari told all of us with a clear voice.

"Hitting the books again, Affari?" I ask her, smiling as she joins Rem at the window.

"Still wishing you could join your abominations?" Affari asks me making me narrow my eyes at her.

"Careful what you speak of Sister." Rem whispers to Affari, giving her wrist a slight squeeze.

"Everyday. I wish to join them. Yes there is war, starvation, and death. But there is also peace, love, and life." I reply to her, standing from my sitting position.

"Every death on that planet is another screaming voice in my head. I can't do anything from in here. Our kingdom in the sky." I growl at her, turning to walk away from my group of now standing sisters.

"Infinity, wait." I hear Affari call out just as I reach the door that leads outside.

I pause and she runs up to me before pulling us both outside into the hot bright sun.

"Affari!" I cry in humor, opening my light blue parasol.

"What?" She replies with her own tan/orange parasol over her own head.

"For being so old, you can be such a child." I giggle, hooking my arm with hers as we walked around the small garden that was only just for us sisters.

"If I am old, what does that make you? You are the oldest if you remember." She retorts making me laugh, throwing my head back in delight.

"I believe that the word you are looking for is ancient." I tell her as I pull her to a white marble pavilion that was covered in a rainbow of colors.

As we enter the pavilion. we turn to bow to each eachother. Before we even have the chance to start to stand, four other bodies in many colors rush into the pavilion, joining our bow to form a circle.

With a smile on each of our faces, we dance. We dance till we hear a clapping of hands.

Turning as one, we spot Thanos. All six of us drop down into a low bow, my own bow being all the way to the floor, my dress pooling up around me. A hand reaches down and I take it, standing to take a kiss to the forehead from Thanos.

"Father." I whisper as he gives me and my sisters a nod in our direction.

-End Memory-

I set down my coffee cup full of hot chocolate on a side table and lean back into the window seat that looks over New York.

Looking over New York now, thousands of years later, earth has never changed. If anything, it just got more dangerous and hostile.

"If you stare any harder at the window it might actually crack." Tony whispers into my ear as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Then we would be free to feel the wind." I reply, kissing is arm lightly.

Tony rests his head down on mine as he tightens his grip around me.

"You can open the window" He tells me, looking outside said window.

"Or..." I start to say, slowly moving to face him in his arms.

Tony moves his head down and looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Or we can go out." I reply, looking at him from the corner of my eye with a smile on my face.

I know I have him hooked the moment the grin crosses his face.

He leans down and gives me a long kiss, pulling me up so that I'm standing up against him.

"Get dressed." He whispers in my ear before pulling back for a last kiss that felt a little heated.

"Only if you promise to not wear anything when we get back." I reply, walking away with a sway to my hips.

"That is a promise, soon to be Mrs. Stark!" He yells, running up behind me and throwing me over his shoulder, heading for our closets.

Music at the top.

-Waking up the next morning because I said so-

I open my eyes to see the sun start to rise and shine over New York, the streets already starting to buzz with tired night workers on their way home and day workers having to get up.

I smile and start to stretch before my pillow starts to move under me. Wait. Move? I look up and see Tony laying with his hair a mess, sticking out in different directions.

He has a smile on his face and I reach my hand up, tracing his lips lightly. His eyes flutter under his eyelids making me pull my hand away from his face.

I start to pull away from his arms when he suddenly rolls over, bringing me with him.

As I let out a giggle, I hear him chuckle in my ear.

"Morning." He whispers, kissing the back of my neck.

"Morning." I reply, rolling in his arms so that I can face him.

He peks my lips before pulling me close to his body, holding me tightly.

"You know that I have to leave today right?" I ask him, hugging him tight.

"Just a little bit longer?" He asks me, kissing my head a few times.

"I will be with you forever and for always." I reply, looking him in the eyes.

"How long is forever?" He asks me, holding my cheek in his calloused hand.

"Sometimes, just one second." I tell him as I lay back on his chest as I am pulled into a memory. A tear leaving from my eye as a dreadful feeling overtakes me.

-Memory-

A/N:Forget the newspaper article.

I take my gloves off and lay them on the kitchen counter.

"Hey. I'm home." I say, taking my hat off of my head and placing it down on top of my gloves.

"Ann?" I hear a voice say, calling my name from the kitchen.

I take my jacket and light cardigan off as well and hang them up on a hook.

I walk into the kitchen doorway, seeing him wave an oven mitt over what looks like slightly burned casserole.

"What were you trying to make?" I ask with a laugh, walking up to the man with a small grin on his face.

"It was going to be supper." He replies making me nod my head as I give his lips a peck.

"It might be edible still, just eat around the black ash parts." I tell him, poking at the black brick inside the glass pan.

"Very funny." He tells me, pulling me into his arms, spinning us around the small house.

"James Buchanan Barnes!" I yell with laughter in my voice.

"Maria Ann days away from being a Barnes!" He counters, spinning me around as we fall into laughter.

-Later that night laying in the backyard looking at the stars-

"Can it stay life this forever?" I ask him, turning my head to look at this man I love. This human who caught the attention of my heart from galaxies away.

"How long is forever?" He asks me, turning to lay on his side so he can see me.

"Sometimes, just one second." I reply, smiling up at his handsome face as a feeling washes over me. One of dread and fear.

-End of memory-

Little did I know that he was to be drafted into this world war and never make it back to me.

To home.

To our unborn baby that I never had the chance to tell him about.

Our baby that has taken her last breath, and her final bow.

I remember seeing her take her last breath, just like when I saw her take her first.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I love comments and always answer them. Do not forget to vote either! Sorry for the feels. I needed something to further the story and get emotions really flooding our dear Infinity. I will add the death of Miranda in the next chapter. I promise it is about to get a little hectic up in this story.


	20. My greatest gift

"Crying is a way your eyes speak when your mouth can't explain how broken your heart is." Unknown

A/N: Apologies for spelling and grammer mistakes. Have fun reading and I hope you like it!

Have you ever felt like you were standing on a rug, but that rug was pulled away from under you?

I do, standing in this very doorway. Watching my daughter getting weaker. This afternoon I got a call, it wasn't good news.

Miranda was sat up against pillows, looking out the window with a longing face.

I walk into the room slowly, my black heels clicking on the white tile.

At the sound, Miranda turns her head and catches sight of me.

"Mom." She says, sounding like she did when she was only 4 and had a nightmare. She reaches her hands out to me and I can see that she is truly scared.

I sit next to her on the bed and hold her as she clutches me around the waist.

"Mom." She says after a few minute making me look down at her face.

"I'm afraid to die. I don't want to follow dad just yet. I just got you back. I don't want to leave you." She sniffles, trying not to cry.

"Oh darling." I whisper, rubbing her back while rocking her a little.

"Never be afraid of death. For I will always be with you, just as you will always be with me." I tell her, starting to hum a song I sang to her when she was a child and would climb into my bed during the night.

-SONG ABOVE-

Hush now, my Storeen

Close your eyes and sleep

Waltzing the waves

Diving the deep

Stars are shining bright

The wind is on the rise

Whispering words of long lost lullabies

[Chorus]

Oh, won't you come with me?

Where the moon is made of gold

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing

Oh, won't you come with me?

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the sea

[Verse 2]

I had a dream last night

And heard the sweetest sound

I saw a great white light and dancers in the round

Castles in the sand

Cradles in the trees

Don't cry, I'll see you by and by

[Chorus]

Oh, won't you come with me?

Where the moon is made of gold

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing

Oh, won't you come with me?

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the sea

Rolling, rolling

Rolling, rolling

[Chorus]

Oh, won't you come with me?

Where the moon is made of gold

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing free

Oh, won't you come with me?

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the sea

A few seconds after the song ended, her breathing started to slow down, becoming more and more shallower.

Finally, she took one more breath before the heart monitor flatlined.

Tears fall from my closed eyes as I kiss her head one last time. I stand from the bed slowly, grabbing the picture locket of me and Bucky from the table next to the bed.

I turn to Miranda and place the locket on her chest before placing her arms over her chest.

"I will always be with you, just as you will always be with me." I whisper as I kiss her forehead.

With that, I turn and walk away, knowing that if I look at her body one last time I won't leave this room.

And I have business to take care of.

Decked out in a tan dress with silver gems, I make a portal transporting me to Asgard.

I walk out in front of Heimdall while he smiles at my arrival.

"Lady of Space. An honor to be in your presence." He says while bowing before me.

"Gate keeper." I tease back while climbing the steps to stop next to him.

He laughs and gives me a hug, one that is long overdue.

"It has been far too long my dear friend." I tell him as we pull away from each other.

"Far too long." He replies as he takes my arm in his and starts leading me across a very new rainbow bridge.

I look around and sigh at the beauty of the planet.

"I am amazed every time I come here." I tell him as we grow closer to the gold castle.

"Your home was prettier then this one. The most stunning place over could ever visit." Heimdall says making me look down at my tan and silver heels.

"It was." I reply with a sadness in my voice as we continue to walk.

"My Lady," Heimdall starts before I lift a hand.

"It is ok. It was a long time ago. More years then Odin is old, a very long time ago." I tell him.

"That doesn't make the pain any less." He replies, placing a hand on my lower back.

"No, it does not, but one wishes it did." I say as we finally reach the outer palace walls.

"Infinity." Heimdall says, stopping at the doors.

I turn to look him in the eyes, letting my pain filled eyes meet his.

He shakes his head and places a hand on my cheek. "Oh, Infinity. I see now." He whisper, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"She was and always will be an amazing gift that we were given." He says, pulling away from the hug.

I nod at him, not trusting my voice as I turn and head for the castle doors.

A pair of guards spot me with Heimdall and open the door quickly.

After a few hallways, we walk up to a set of huge gold doors. Two guards, one on each door.

The guards go to attention while a third guard walks up to the two of us.

"Apologies Gatekeeper, but the All Father will see no one at this time." The guard says to Heimdall.

"Good thing that I am not no one." I say to the guard.

"And you are?" The guard asks.

"The highest form of authority on this planet at the moment. Now I am going to go in there and talk to his royal pain in my ass. Or, I will dump you in the middle of space with a snap of my fingers." I tell the guard, tilting my head to the side.

"I would let her pass. She is not one to make idol threats." Heimdall tells the man.

I smile at him as he nods to the two behind him. The doors slowly open and I stride in.

The first thing that I spot is Loki standing in chains in font of the throne. The next thing that I see is Frigga and Thor standing next to Odin who is leaning forward in his throne.

"Why are we being-" Odin starts to yell out but stops when he sees me looking at him with an unimpressed face.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" I ask Odin making Loki turn to face me with a shocked look on his face.

"Infinity." Frigga whispers before walking up to me and giving me a hug. I hug her back before pulling away from the woman.

"You look well, Frigga. Especially for someone who is supposed to be dead. I assume my gift reached you in time?" I ask the woman, while resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. The elixir helped a lot. Thank you." She replies as I walk toward the front of the room with her a step behind me and to the left.

I only make it a couple steps before Thor is before me. He bows his head at me and pull him into a hug.

"I swear you grow larger every time I see you." I tell him while looking up at his face.

He smiles that smile of his and rubs the back of his head.

"That or you are shrinking." He replies making Frigga smack his arm lightly.

"Do not be rude." She mutters to him making me laugh.

"It is just fine. It is nice to see him working on his replies. I can't tell if you have been around my fiancé to long or not." I reply making him nod his head before he pauses.

"Fiancé?" He asks as I nod in reply before picking me up and twirling me around.

"Thor!" I hear multiple people yell as I laugh. He quickly puts me down with a huge grin on his face.

"The man of iron finally asked for your hand." Thor says as Frigga hugs me again.

"Later." I tell the two before turning to see Loki who is looking at me, or my hand where my rings sits.

"I see the broken nose has healed." I simply say before walking past him and heading for Odin.

I don't even pause at the steps, I just walk up them and look down at him.

"I will not be here long. Only a day or so. I am here to drop of the Tesseract then I will be on my way." I tell him before turning to walk away.

"Only a day or so?" Odin asks making me look over my shoulder.

"I am a very busy woman. Not all of us can sit in a chair and pretend to be important." I reply, exiting the doors.

-Next Day-

I am going back home today, and I am kidnaping Thor so that he can come along. All I have left to do is leave the Tesseract and visit a trickster before leaving.

As I enter the vault, guards are stationed everywhere. I carefully step down the stairs, holding my light teal with a light pink lace-up back dress.

At the bottom step, I pass by many relics and pause as I see a huge glove of gold. Father. I would feel less afraid if it was real. This is a fake, a horribly done fake.

I shudder and look away before continuing to walk down the aisle. At the end, I see a familiar glass box. I quickly place a Tesseract in the box before sealing it up.

With that, I head for the cells.

-At The Cells-

A guard walks me to Loki's cell before bowing and walking to a safe distance. One where he can not hear what is said, but close enough to reach me just in case.

I take a seat on a chair that they had provided and just shake my head at the man.

Loki is laying on a bed throwing a metal cup up into the air over and over again.

"I could see if they will allow you some more books." I say making Loki to jump and the metal cup to hit him in the face.

He sits up and growls at me before he sees that I am not playing with him.

"Why would you help me? A past lover and god who you were betrothed to? Granted, I do aim to be king. Does your precious love know you as well as I do? How you like to stand in others embrace. That you love to watch those who would fight in the arena? How you arch your back-" Loki tells me as he stands and walks towards me.

"Enough." I order with a growl, sitting straight up in my chair.

"Why should I listen to you? You left me and ran away for your precious earth. How did that go for you? I look into your eyes and all I see is pain. Pain from experiencing too much. From knowing to much." Loki continues.

"I said enough." I growl standing up to look him face to face.

"There she is, the woman who will be the queen to my king." Loki whispers with his hands resting on the golden wall between us.

"You will never be king rightfully. Not of Asgard. Perhaps of Jotunheim, son of Laufey." I whisper back making Loki flinch back.

"You may be the rightful king. You will be a king by blood, but always a clown and trickster by heart." I reply before turning and walking away shaking my head as I leave the man who starts yelling and throwing things in the cell.

A/N:I hope this is a good chapter. I know it has been a long time and I am sorry. I was stuck on how to end this chapter as well as the emotional toll it took to write it. Please comment and vote! What game do you think the avengers should play in the next chapter?


End file.
